Wendy Hook
by Cerelia Rye
Summary: When Captain Hook receives a letter from Mary Darling, telling him Wendy is his daughter, Hook realises that he can be a father, and get revenge on his nemesis Peter Pan all in one. Wendy is raised as a pirate with a bloodthirsty longing to kill Peter. But when they meet again, it turns out they may have a complicated connection. Wendy must decide between her father and Peter...
1. Chapter 1

Wendy Hook

Chapter one

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.

Captain James Hook woke to the unpleasant threatening sound of a ticking clock, coming from the inside of one of his many enemies; a large crocodile that has wanted to eat him ever since his left hand was cut off and fed to it.

The memory of that day the year before came washing over him as he lay on his dusty but grand four-poster bed; Pan flying around him in circles as he tried to snatch back the photo of the only thing that had ever made him happy; Mary Green.

He remembered swiping for the photo just as Pan sliced with his small dagger. It went straight through his left wrist, Hook hadn't even felt anything at all until his only photo had been dropped by Pan into the sea, along with his hand, straight into the mouth of a curious crocodile, who was seemingly pausing momentarily to see if he could get any food. He got food anyway, and has followed him ever since literally licking his chops for the rest of him.

The worst thing was Pan was about five or six at the time. He was said to be the boy that never grows up but that was just a fairy tale, he does grow.

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.

Hook groaned and shakily got out of bed, he was a thirty-year old pirate, whose hair was still in coarse black waves and whose face was still young and handsome. The sound of that crocodile made him age about twenty years though when he could hear it.

He was soon greeted by the usual cheery red old face of Mr Smee, his trusty boatswain who had been oblivious to everything going on inside Hook's head for the past five years and pretty much all the years before that. He meant well though, Hook knew that but he just didnt have enough time for patience and to be kind. Hook only ever had revenge on his mind.

"Good morning Captain!" Smee trilled, chuckling pleasantly and walking over to Hook with a kettle full of hot water, which he then poured into a small wooden bowl in Hook's side bathroom. Even though they were pirates, they had done enough work in their lives for the Captain to live in some luxury.

"And why, Smee, do I still hear the ticking of that dreaded crocodile wanting to eat me up?" Hook replied softly, his voiced laced with simmering irritation.

"We're still sorting that out, Captain. Nothing to worry about!" he added soothingly noticing the shaking of the Captain's hook and other right hand.

Hook sighed, almost too tired to lash out and yell at Smee for thinking him weak or that he couldn't handle his fear. Well...he couldn't really.

Suddenly a large uproar came from the deck outside and Smee hastily went outside to see what it was. Hook got dressed and put on his best hat, best dress coat and his golden hook. It was Sunday after all.

Smee returned a few minutes later while Hook was still attaching his hook to his left wrist. It still hurt him constantly, there was always a throbbing pain coming from his wrist and Hook wanted nothing more than for it to stop. It was almost too much to bear sometimes.

"Yes, Smee?" he said not turning round to face him. He didn't want Smee to see the tears in his eyes as his face was screwed up in pain.

"C-Captain? I think y-you'd better see t-this." Smee said nervously his voice breaking with small tremors every few words.

Hook was too tired to even care why Smee seemed concerned. He just stalked out of his room, onto the deck and then stopped sharp.

The men were gathered around the body of the crocodile, which now lay dead on the deck's wooden floor. But there were no cries of joy, no smiles. Just perhaps a small sadness that normally pirates were not permitted to show.

They all split like a spear through water, as the Captain walked into the middle of them. He looked down at the crocodile's now hanging open mouth, teeth still gleaming with the shine of dark red blood that was not his own.

Hook's First Mate, Henry Starkey, lay halfway down the monster's throat, his head and top of his torso clearly visible from the crocodile's open mouth.

"He climbed down the bugger's throat and stabbed his heart from the inside. But he got a lot of injuries from teeth as it tried to eat him, and he didn't make it. But he did it so you didn't have to be scared any more, Captain." Bones, his Second Mate told him sorrowfully but gruffly, as if trying to make it seem like it's no big deal.

Hook felt such a mixture of feelings at that moment; he didn't have to worry about being eaten any more by that beast...but then one of his oldest friends was dead and had died in pain. To be fair though, pirates normally die in pain. It didn't make the pain any less for the Captain though.

But he couldn't let his men see him upset; that would ruin him. He'd be a sissy or a coward or a codfish. He dreaded the very word. One thing his horrible father used to call him when he was beating him senseless was a codfish.

"Right men. Get him out of the crocodile's body, and check all his belongings to see if there's anything I need to know about." that was pirate talk for "look through his stuff and see what goods he has then bring them to me."

The men started taking his mangled body out of the lifeless lump of hard rocky green skin. It made Hook feel like vomiting. His old friend, Henry Starkey now dead because he saved his friend's fear.

"What do you want us to do with the crocodile's body?" Bones asked again.

"We'll sail out to sea tonight and throw it overboard." he replied grimly.

"And, Starkey's body?"

Hook sighed and said "He can go overboard too. We have no place for him here." And all pirates end up in the ocean anyway, he thought sadly.

Later that night, the crocodile's body was forced overboard and so was Starkey's.

Back in his headquarters, Hook drank and played his old grand piano. Smee came in and listened, drinking from an old rum bottle. After a while Smee started to hiccup and he looked quite comical drunk as he started to skip about and half-sing half-mumble old songs.

"Cap-tain", he started between hiccups, "I fo-und this let-ter in Starkey's be-d." he took another swig smiling tipsily, "I thought yo-u'd btter re-ad it."

He passed across this letter that had been in Starkey's bed addressed to a Captain James Hook. He sighed and opened it, then his brain froze for a second as he recognized the loopy neat swirls of her writing. It was dated a few weeks ago.

 _Dear James,_

 _I do hope you get this letter because it is of grave importance. It seems of a strange unfamiliar idea that you should receive a letter from me, and not have it told you face to face. Well, how could I? If I remember correctly and I hope I do, then the last time I will have seen you will have been five years ago._

 _Hopefully by now, if you haven't already looked at the signature you will know who this is that is writing to you. So, if you have or haven't I shall tell you anyway; Mary Darling although you may remember me as Mary Green._

 _You are probably wondering what do I have to say to you that was of so much importance that I needed to write a letter to you and managed to give it to a Mr Starkey. I will not go into detail about how I came about to giving it to him as it is of no importance, ask him if you really must._

 _But it has come to my attention that my eldest and only daughter, Wendy Moira Angela Darling, is also your daughter, if I am not very much mistaken, which I do not believe I am, as when I married George I was already three months pregnant._

 _This may come as a bit of a shock, I know. But if you want to know why I am telling you this now, is because I am ill with pneumonia and it has been confirmed that I will not survive, neither will my husband. But Wendy has not been infected and so we have given her to an orphanage in London. She is now five years old and is growing up quickly._

 _Of course, I understand that you will possibly want nothing more to do with me after I married George instead of you, I do still apologise about that but it was an arranged marriage and I had no chance of running away with you to this place you call "Neverland". Even though I did want to be with you, I find myself in the life I am in now, very happy, I would even go so far as to say I truly do love George. Though, I can never love someone as much as I loved you._

 _However, I am not writing to apologise. I am writing simply because I need you to look after our daughter. It is as simple as that. I understand that if you don't want to do that, fair enough but it is my final wish that my daughter should grow up safe and happy, even if it not the life I was expecting her to have._

 _James, I am begging you with all seriousness that you believe what I'm telling you and take Wendy and look after her. You have a responsibility to do so anyway._

 _As my final wish Wendy is in my thoughts and I am hoping that you will take care of my only daughter. Please do as I ask, as yesterday I found out that I have lost my new baby that I was carrying and tomorrow me and George are saying goodbye to Wendy and I have too much sadness going through me with the loss of my child which felt like a dear son, and you do not know the joy it brings to me of the thought of Wendy safe and happy, even if it does mean she won't be a proper lady like we thought she would be._

 _With all seriousness, your still caring,_

 _Mary Darling, (Green)_

Hook couldn't believe it. He sat there for a minute rereading the whole letter. He was a father. To a little girl.

And Mary did truly prefer him to that pompous old fool George who was forever hurting himself from falling over things and whatnot.

He sat back on his piano stool and listened to Smee hiccupping cheerfully. He started to think about everything, a little girl called Wendy that was his daughter.

"Mr Smee!" he cried suddenly, "We are going back to England!" Mr Smee fell off his chair and bounced straight back up again and waddled out of his room still drunk and started yelling at the crew members that we are sailing to England in the morning.

There was a huge cheer from the men and then rounds of singing and drunk dancing could be heard from all over the ship.

Captain Hook simply went to bed, tired but giddy with the whole scenario of that day.

It was definitely one of his most exciting Sundays he had ever been through.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

London was just like Hook and his men had remembered it. It had been only five years ago of course, not a lot had changed.

Hook ordered his men to stay in a nearby pub in the harbour and they did so with a small hint of annoyance but the thought of beer made them obey. They hadn't been on the land of their home for five years, some more than that.

With directions from the letter Hook, Smee and Bones, who had now moved up to be First Mate, went to find the orphanage. They found it and immediately walking into the one classroom with forty girls all in identical uniform, Hook spotted his daughter. She was pretty, like a younger version of her mother, but her eyes were red from obvious crying.

She was taken from the class and literally passed over to Hook without a second glance as they were shoved out the building. Wendy looked at Hook, Smee and Bones dressed in their pirate clothes and said "Are you all pirates? Big, scary pirates who are dangerous and you can't trust? That's what Father used to say to me when Mother used to tell me about a pirate called Captain Hook."

Hook flinched at her calling George Darling her Father, poor thing wouldn't know any better. He suddenly had an idea walking back to the ship with her, he would tell her that he was her new Father and then when she was old enough he would finally admit that he was her real father and show her the letter. But for the time being he decided to go along with it all.

"So what did Mother say about this 'Captain Hook'?" he asked her. She stayed quiet thinking for a minute, "Well, she said that he was tall, dark haired but had a quick temper and could be dangerous. But he could be nice too, he was more pleasant than not."

"Do you like pirates?" Smee asked chuckling at what she had said about the Captain. The Captain glared at him.

"Yes, I would love to be a pirate!" she exclaimed.

"What if we were to tell you we were pirates?" Bones said smiling at her. She stood still for a minute staring at them and whispered "You _are_ real pirates aren't you?"

"If we were real pirates would you like to come away with us and become a pirate yourself?" Smee asked

"Oh yes please!" her little face was filled with so much excitement and then she stopped and said "But what would Mother say?"

Hook stopped and looked down at her "I'm sure your Mother wants you to be happy no matter what doesn't she?"

Wendy went quiet for another minute and then nodded.

"Well can I tell you something then?"

"Very well, go ahead." she replied back still happy but very polite.

"I am Captain Hook." he announced.

She stopped and looked at him for a few seconds then literally threw herself at him hugging him and squealing "Will you teach me how to be a pirate? Please, please, please?" He laughed at her and picked her up. "I'm sure you could become a pirate if that's what you want?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes please!" he smiled at her. She definitely was his daughter; he couldn't have a child without them having a love for pirates considering their father was one.

"Very well then, Wendy. When we get on the ship you will become a real pirate!"

"Oh that sounds wonderful! Truly it does! Thank you Captain!" she paused. "So, will I be spending all my life with you?"

"Yes that is the idea."

"So...so then can I call you Father?" she said quietly. Smee chuckled and said "There Captain! You've got her back already!"

"Hmm?" she looked at Smee, "What does he mean 'you've got me back'?" Wendy asked confused. Hook glared at him and hissed "I'm not going to tell her till she's older!" he then turned to Wendy "Don't listen to Smee he's just confused." Wendy looked even more confused then laughed as Smee pulled a face.

Back on the ship Hook announced his new 'daughter' to the crew and they all looked mightily surprised and even more surprised when he announced they were going back to Neverland. They all grumbled and moaned about Peter Pan and why couldn't the Captain just get over it. They did, however, love little Wendy to death.

There was a huge party though with all the men dancing with Wendy, laughing when she would do a pirate's impression, spinning her round and round in circles. They all sang to her "You'll love the life of a thief! You'll cherish the life of a crook! There's barrels of fun for everyone, and you'll get treasures by the ton!" She would laugh and join in singing and for a few hours, she didn't think about her parents, she only thought about how great it would be for her to be a pirate one day for real.

Wendy was assigned her own room with a large rear window view and her own wash-room too. She was sent to bed as soon as the sun started to set on their journey back to Neverland. Wendy did not go straight to sleep at first though, she had gotten used to her parents not tucking her in at night after they died a few weeks ago and she was sent to an orphanage that had been paid for by her parents before they died, but that did not make the place less grim. It was still a dark, soundless place in which Wendy could hardly bear.

She was happy with her new home though, although there were no other females with her she felt content at the thought of not only having a new father who would be there for her, and also him being a famous pirate!

Oh, how her dear Mother had spoken of him like he was a prince and would always win his battles, all of them. She felt a thrill of excitement as she thought that one day she would be out fighting, winning battles and being loved by everyone. Although, everyone did seem to love her already, Wendy wanted to be a famous feared pirate, like Hook.

With her curtain's still wide open and the strong but steady waves splashing up at her criss-crossed windows, she felt safe for the first time in a few weeks. She laid down in her four-poster dark green velvet bed and fell asleep to the gentle rocking of the boat.

But it didn't stay happy for long; Wendy had a flashback about her parents in her dream; her father was yelling at Wendy _"All this pirate nonsense has to stop! It just poppycock! Absolute poppycock!" she had tried to retaliate but her mother came in calmed her father down, and then picked Wendy up, put her into bed and said gently, "Now Wendy, I know you love pirates and there is nothing wrong with you playing every once in a while, but you need to remember that you are going to grow up into a lady, and ladies are not pirates, whoever heard of such a thing?" she chuckled slightly and continued, "This pirate stuff, it really does upset your father and considering that he has raised you, you need to respect him and his wishes."_

" _Why does it upset him so?" Wendy asked._

" _Your father has just never liked pirates…that's all." She said hastily._

" _Is he scared of them?" she asked giggling. Her mother stared at her taken aback, then shook her head smiling and said "Goodnight, dear. Tomorrow, I want you to apologise to your father about this." She slowly got up off the bed (it becoming harder for her as she was pregnant), and started to walk away from Wendy but she stopped her sitting up suddenly out of bed._

" _Mother, wait!" her mother turned around at the door. "Why do I feel like I will become a pirate? No matter what happens?" her mother took a sharp intake of breath and said firmly "Goodnight, Wendy."_

 _As her nursery door closed Wendy was sure she heard her mother slump up against the door and whisper quietly, "James, James. Your daughter has started to need you."_

Then her whole dream changed to another flashback, of her saying goodbye to her parents.

 _Wendy walked slowly down the hallway to her parent's bedroom and a female nurse took her hand outside the door and led her in. Wendy gasped at what she saw; both her parents looking pale as a sheet, shivering and coughing in bed clasping hands. When they saw her they both sat up and she crawled on top of the bed and grabbed both their other hands, "Wendy, you must be strong without us and we are sorry again, we thought you would at least be able to take a younger sibling with you but that is no longer possible I'm afraid." Her mother sniffed and whispered to Wendy, "Your sibling is in a better place now darling, at least they never got to see the suffering of this world." Wendy hugged both her parents hard and just as the doctor was gently prising her off them her mother whispered "Be happy my little girl, and live the life you want the way you want."_

Wendy woke up with tears streaming down her cheeks and she clutched her duvet crying out quietly for her mother. The weather had turned over night and was now thundering and lightning and the waves were crashing up against the glass and the ship was rocking violently.

Suddenly a gentle knock on the door appeared and a voice saying "Miss Wendy?" Wendy wiped her eyes and stood up tall, pirates couldn't be seen crying. "Come in." she tried to sound tough but her voice broke and she started crying again. A young figure came into her room and immediately gave her a hug, but she felt no fear from this stranger. She turned the light on to see a young man, about the age of sixteen with a patch over one eye, black trousers and a white and black striped shirt on giving her a tissue. "Thankyou." She sniffed.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently

"I will be, I guess. I just miss my parents."

"I know what that feels like." He said sadly

"You do?" she asked wiping her eyes. He sighed looking lost.

"Aye. My family cast me out about five years ago when I was eleven. It was then I saw Hook's ship at the harbour in London and so I bluffed my way in saying I was thirteen. I always looked old for my age, you see. Then one day about a year ago, the same day that Hook's hand was cut off, a young boy named Peter Pan cut off Hook's hand and then stabbed me in the eye. Flying devil, he was. He must have been about five then and so I imagine he will be maybe more than a year older than you. And that's how I got this patch." He said pointing to his right eye.

Wendy listened in awe at his story and immediately felt angry at this Peter Pan who had cut her new father's hand off and stabbed her new friend in the eye. He was about a year older than her too! He must have no heart, she decided.

"He doesn't sound very nice. I don't like this boy." She said shaking her head.

"Ah well, it was over and done with. I don't feel pain anymore, not like poor Hook."

"What's your name anyway?" she asked

"Claus Enfield. But everyone calls me Cyclops." Wendy's jaw dropped.

"But that's horrible!"

"Aye, but it means you're a true pirate if you have something that makes you stand out. Something that you got fighting. It shows you've lived." Wendy thought about this for a minute.

"But, then when I become a true pirate when I'm thirteen and I can come on raids and such, will I get a new name?"

"Well Miss, I have a feeling you will chose your own name. You are the first female pirate we've ever had on this ship and quite possibly the first female pirate ever heard of. Is there anything you would like to be called and you can discuss it with the Captain?"

"I like the name Red-Handed Jill." Wendy said thoughtfully.

"Well that seems a fine name for a pirate." He said smiling.

"But I think I'd like to stay Wendy but have my pirate name to be that." Claus nodded, "Aye, I imagine that'll be fine. Anyway are you feeling better now?"

"Much better thank you, Claus." She said nodding because it was true. She felt better knowing that there was someone who had experienced the same as her.

"You can call me Cyclops, I'm used to that name."

"Very well. And, if you don't mind me asking…why did your parents turn you out?"

Cyclops took a sharp breath in and looked down. "My parents found my diary that I had been writing in since I could write. I went to a fine school you see. It had all my secrets in, including one that made my parents turn me out with shame. I'm not sure if you should hear this Miss, it's not for ladies to hear, let alone a little girl."

"But I'm not a lady though, am I? I'm a pirate now!" she said, "And besides, I may be young but I'm not stupid and I can try to understand things. And you're my good friend now Cyclops, I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

Cyclops smiled at that and then took a deep breath, "So, you know how love and marriage is between a man and woman?" Wendy nodded thinking of her parents. "Well…I'm not attracted to women, I like men. And I'm not sure if you knew but being like me, is illegal. When my parents found out they turned me out in disgust and then the next day as I was at the harbour looking for work, I saw a paper with my name and picture on saying 'Master Claus Enfield, son and heir of Sir Robert Enfield has been found dead by the Thames.' I couldn't believe it; my parents had rather reported my disappearance to be death rather than disgrace. My family was too high up they couldn't have a scandal about their oldest son and heir being 'possessed with the Devil's sin' as my mother called it. So then I saw the ship by the harbour and somehow managed to bluff my way in. And that's how I'm here now." he looked down at the floor in shame, "And I understand if you don't want to be near me anymore." He got up to leave but Wendy grabbed hold of his sleeve and tugged him back,

"No! I still want to be your friend I don't think it's your fault, your parents sound horrid!" Cyclops smiled,

"Thank you Miss."

"And you can call me Wendy not Miss."

"Aye sounds like a plan. Well, I'm going back to bed now, Wendy, and I think you should too. We're normally up at dawn, wait till you see a Neverland sunset and sunrise there's nothing like it!"

"That sounds like a good idea, I'm tired now."

"Think you can get to sleep without nightmares?" Wendy bit her lip.

"I hope so."

"Aye, well if you can't sleep I'm in the room down the hallway with a big eye drawn on the door for Cyclops." He said walking towards the door.

"And, Cyclops?" he turned around. "Are you any good at making dresses? Or anything like that?" he laughed. "I'm pretty sure I could give it a go as I used to help my little sister dress her dolls and I had an even older sister who was about fourteen at the time so I'll try to help with any female questions you might have." He leant closer, "I'm probably the most feminine out of all of the men here by the way" he laughed, "And with that I'll see you tomorrow, Red-Handed Jill."

She laughed too and went straight back to sleep. She didn't even notice the storm had stopped, that now the ship was at a standstill and that the rain had stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This is where Wendy and Peter finally meet. I should add in that I didn't want the character's to be completely like the ones in the animated Disney one, so there may be similarities and differences. I wanted Peter to be different and I need to add in more about Wendy's appearance. Right now Wendy is about the age of five and Peter is six. If they seem a bit grown-up for their age please just go with it. Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust xxx

Chapter Three

Wendy was awoken by Mr Smee bringing in hot water and chuckling. She guessed Smee was always happy, it looked like nothing brought him down.

"Good morning Wendy!" he chuckled wandering into her wash-closet and pouring her bath water in her tub.

"Morning Smee." she replied smiling and yawning.

"Breakfast with the Captain is at half past. I'll come back and collect you then. Have you got anything else to wear?" he added looking at her nightgown which was also the only thing she came in. Wendy shook her head.

"Oh dear, dear, dear. Not to worry, I'm sure we can get you something. Do you mind wearing trousers?"

"No of course not. I've never worn trousers but I'm sure it would be fine." Wendy said thinking back to her mother on her deathbed telling her to live life the way she wanted it. This was how she wanted it, she decided.

"Well I'll get you some material after your breakfast and I'm sure you could perhaps make something?"

"I'm sure I could try. But Mr Smee, just before you go, would Cyclops be allowed to help me make them?"

"Cyclops?" Smee chuckled again, "I suppose so. Didn't know young Cyclops was into dressmaking."

"Oh he's not." Wendy said quickly remembering what Cyclops had told her about it being illegal, even for pirates, "He's just my friend and I like him. He said he would help me if I needed anything."

"Well, I'm sure if the Captain doesn't mind then I guess its fine."

"Thank you, Smee." He nodded with a big grin on his face and he wandered back out humming 'A pirate's life is a wonderful life'.

Wendy got out of bed and then there was another knock on the door and Cyclops came in.

"Morning Wendy! Told you we woke up early. And I brought you my old Sunday best shirt from when I was smaller and my best pair of trousers. Hopefully they'll fit enough for you to go to breakfast in them." he handed the clothes to Wendy and she smiled gratefully and took them. "Oh, and I also brought this thin rope so you can hold your trousers up if you need them."

"Thank you Cyclops. I asked Smee if you could help me maybe make some clothes at some point, I hope that was alright?"

Cyclops nodded but then hastily added, "As long as no one finds out my secret. Remember, the first rule of being a pirate is: Always get away with lying. Aye?"

"Aye!" Wendy replied getting accustomed to her new language. Cyclops then had to go and have his breakfast which was whatever they could find on the ship. Wendy couldn't help feeling a bit of sympathy for him, he was turned away from his own parents after all! She felt a pang remembering her parents but then calmed after her mother's dying words.

She tried on the clothes and secured the trousers with the thin bit of gnarled rope and then tucked the shirt in her trousers. She saw a looking glass in her wash closet and made sure she looked presentable. It was definitely weird wearing the same undergarments for three days running (they did wash them at the orphanage but here she had no spares). She decided to ask the Captain where she could wash her clothes.

Then there was another knock at the door along with a "Wendy?" but it was only Smee back again to collect her.

She quickly double checked herself and followed Smee down to the front of the ship where the Captain's headquarters and dining room was. All the smaller rooms with just one bunk or hammock in and her room was at the back. At least her room was pleasant enough with the windows at the end of the ship.

"You look very much like a young pirate, Wendy!" Smee said chuckling. Smee knocked on the door and pushed Wendy inside gently. The first thing Wendy saw was a grand-looking breakfast feast over a long dining table, quite like the one she'd had back at home. The she saw the Captain at the end of the table and Smee pulled a chair back and gestured for her to sit down. Everything Smee did made her smile, you couldn't dislike Smee no matter how hard you tried. He was just so comical with everything he did.

"I trust you had a good night's sleep?" Hook asked as he took a drink. Wendy pushed her hair behind her ears nervously; does she tell the Captain she didn't and she had made friends with Cyclops who had heard her crying as he was going to bed? Or does she lie and tell him that she slept fine? Rule NO1. Always get away with lying.

"Yes thank you I slept very well, Father."

"Good, good." He said nodding. "And I must ask, Wendy, where did you get those clothes?"

Oops, she thought, now how would she tell them that Cyclops had given them to her?

"…Another pirate, Cyclops, came and gave me them just after Smee left to wake me up."

"Cyclops?" Hook froze for a second, composed himself and carried on, "Was he pestering you? I'm so sorry, Wendy." He shook his head "I'll make sure he stays away from you. You won't want his old clothes."

Wendy panicked, "Oh no! He wasn't pestering me at all, quite the opposite! He must have overheard when Smee said he would fine me some clothes after breakfast to make up and brought me this. I became friends with him then. He's ever so nice and this is fine for now, though. I quite like it."

Hook still wasn't quite convinced and the fear he was worried about struck him; what if his young males started to become attracted to Wendy as she grew up? He had expected it to start happening mainly when she hit her teen years but he was not expecting that on her first proper day. He could not have that! How dare they? She was a _child_.

He was about to say something before Smee butted in. "Are you sure, Wendy? I'm almost certain that you asked if Cyclops could help you make some clothes before you got those clothes?" he said thoughtfully but confused.

Hook was not expecting for this much to happen on his first morning with his daughter but he glared at Smee for interrupting and pestering her.

"Be quiet Smee!" he snapped, "Carry on, my dear." He added his tone instantly changing.

"Well…no I'm sorry Mr Smee, you must have gotten confused. I asked if he could help me before I got given the clothes."

Smee looked bewildered then started chuckling to himself and said, "Oh, yes, you must be right. My apologies Wendy, I must be getting old." Wendy ducked her head as if to nod and smiled at him. That was a relief! And she has done it; Rule NO1 was complete!

"Thank you, Mr Smee!" Hook announced scathingly, "And, Wendy. I am sorry about you not having any more clothes with you, that was my mistake for not arranging any for you already."

"It's fine, Father. But…I still would like to be friends with Cyclops…if that's alright with you?"

Hook sighed, "Very well, Wendy. If you really must." Hook realised that he was going to have to allow her to have friends other than himself, Smee and perhaps Bones who was there when they collected her. And there were no other females on the island. "I just want my daughter to be as happ-"

"Captain! Look, Captain! Look! Look!" Smee was waving his arms frantically and swiping with his hat pointing at a small glittering gold sparkle that flew around the room.

"Tinkerbell!" Hook snarled and shook his hook at the trail of glitter.

"Catch her, Captain! Catch her!"

Suddenly Wendy sprang into action, snatched Smee's hat and swiped at the gold light and caught it in one go. There was a jingling noise like a little bell coming from inside the hat and Wendy was about to take a look when Hook stopped her.

"What is it? Who is Tinkerbell?" Wendy asked amazed.

"Peter Pan's fairy." Hook growled, told her to keep hold of the hat and he stormed outside the room, getting his long sword out ready. He was followed by Smee who turned to Wendy and said, "Stay right there, Miss Wendy! We won't be long." The door shut.

Wendy felt slightly annoyed, partly because she was holding her enemy's friend in a hat, and partly because she wanted to be in on the action. She sighed and leaned back down in her chair.

Then the door flung wide open as a small boy dressed in what looked like dark green pants that were connected to twisty green leaves that were draped around his torso actually flew through the door and swiped at the hat. She ducked just in time and crawled under the table, but the hat was snatched as she emerged from the other side. He was on top of the table.

"Thank you, Miss! I'll take my fairy back now." He turned the hat upside down and the little gold sparkly light flew out but instead of following him she flew back to Wendy and tugged on her hair.

"What, Tink?" he said flying back towards them. Tinkerbell was making a lot of jingling noises which the boy was frowning to. "Huh…Hook…daughter…Wendy?" he said. Tinkerbell nodded. The boy turned to look at her properly and on a closer inspection Wendy saw his messy, dark, almost black hair, his bright green eyes that matched his outfit and a crooked smile which he showed as he started laughing.

"Naw, Tink. She can't be Hook's daughter! She's far too pretty for that!" he turned on his heel and started to walk away but anger bubbled in Wendy's veins. She didn't even pay attention to the fact he thought she was Hook's real daughter.

"Peter Pan." She breathed, snatching a sword from the corner of the room and tilted it at an angle just behind her shoulder as it to strike him "You, villainous monster!" he turned again and laughed sorrowfully. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of her sword, got his dagger out and advanced one step "No, Wendy. I'm not the monster, your father is."

"You cut off his hand!" she retorted stepping closer.

"He killed my father." Peter responded not missing a beat, and taking another step so they were almost face to face. Wendy stared at him.

"K-killed?" she said tentatively. She didn't move.

"Yes, killed." He hissed at her right in her face. His dagger brushed her cheek and she felt a small stinging pain where the blade has pierced her. He then turned, but didn't fly, merely walked to the door. "My father is dead because of him. Is that a good enough reason for you?". He was almost out the door by the time she replied.

"Wait!"

He looked back at her, smiled lazily. Then said, "Sorry, Beautiful. I've got to fly." Then he literally flew out the door and into the sky along with his fairy.

Wendy had about to have said "I didn't know fairies were real." But he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Wendy stood staring at the door as if it would bring him back so she could carry on asking questions.

Suddenly Hook slammed in, pale with rage, so his handsome face turned ugly and he rushed over to Wendy, gripped her by the shoulders.

"What did he say to you?" Wendy didn't reply. She knew pirates fought a lot but she had almost completely forgotten about the deaths pirates caused. She was scared.

"What did he say to you? Did he hurt yo-" he paused and stared in horror at the small cut he saw on her cheek. "What did he do to you?" he almost shrieked in anger and started cursing under his breath.

"...He, uh...I pointed my sword at him and he gave me that but I'm fine and it doesn't hurt really." Wendy looked down at her feet scared that he might tell her off for using a sword. "And...and he called me Beautiful."

Hook stared at her again, but then broke into a smile "You used a sword on Pan?"

"Y-yes."

"Turns out we might have a true pirate here on board then." Hook said. Then his face clouded "But how dare he do that to you? I will tear every bit of flesh off him if it's the last thing I d-"

"I want to kill him." Wendy said suddenly.

"What?"

"I...I want to do it. Kill him. Be the one to end his reign." She wanted to become a true pirate so much, and that Pan sure did have a nerve! Maybe if she killed Pan she would be a real pirate.

Hook stared at her taken aback. Then a plan hatched inside his head and his face lit up. "Well, Wendy. I know just how you can get your own back. Did you say he called you Beautiful?"

"Yes he did. I don't think he meant it though, not really."

"Ah, don't worry about that. Just wait about ten years, then you'll have your revenge."

"Ten years?" Wendy echoed speechless.

"It will be worth it. Now, smile that pretty smile and let's get on with learning how to fight and being a pirate, while the men clean up the mess outside."

"Mess?"

"Let's just say, Pan likes to stir things up a bit on the ship."

"I don't like him at all." Wendy pouted annoyed at him.

"Well that's the right attitude if you ask me. But first let's get that cut checked out." H called for Smee who brought the pirate doctor to Wendy.

"It will leave a mark." He said bluntly, then saw Wendy's terrified face and Hook's raging one and corrected himself, "I mean, it will only be a small one and it shows you've lived a little." Wendy nodded at that, remembering Cyclops' words, and Hook cursed Pan under his breath again.

"Well then, come along Wendy." Hook gestured for Wendy to follow him onto the deck to begin sword-fighting. Wendy was a little hesitant at first, but he and all the other pirates could tell she was a natural, like her father.

After the practise, Hook sent Wendy to have lunch in his dining room and went to his bedroom to do a bit of thinking about his plan. He sat at his dark oak desk and started to summarise his plan.

Wendy will grow up to be stunning like her mother, Hook thought, and so there will be a small danger for her on the ship as she gets older but the men will do as he pleases; he is their Captain and they know what he will do if they touch Wendy without his permission. He made that very clear.

But she is around the same age as Pan, maybe a year younger. Perfect. She will do anything to get revenge on Pan so if she works with the plan she might be able to work her way inside his heart, steal it, then break it.

The thought suddenly brought back memories of his own wonderful Mary who truly had preferred a life with Hook than that old pompous idiot, George Darling. Although she had said that she loved George, it was clear that she loved himself, James Hook more.

But Wendy seems willing enough, not that he would force her to do it if she didn't want to go through with it. He was already feeling a fatherly affection for her. But Hook had the feeling that she would be willing anyway.

Whilst all this plan-hatching was happening, Wendy was eating lunch alone. She called for Smee to sit with her while she ate, and he told her stories of the Captain's past, and his father's past on the Jolly Roger. Hook's father had been almost as wondrous as Hook had, but not as much. Hook's life seemed to be seen through rose-coloured glass as far as Smee, her mother and the other men could see.

"He was a cruel man though. All pirates should be tough but he was too harsh. He beat James black and blue. I was the one who helped him after a beating." Smee explained, telling Wendy he was Hook's father's boatswain once too. Wendy listened fascinated.

After lunch Wendy was given some freedom to do what she wished on the ship, and so she found Cyclops, who was gathering material for Smee to give her.

"Afternoon Cyclops."

"Afternoon Wendy. How are you enjoying life on the ship so far then?"

"It seems most satisfactory." she replied happily. Cyclops tilted his head to one side looking at her.

"Can I give you some lessons on how to be a pirate? I think you're going to need them"

"Of course. Any particular reason why?"

"Well, you look a bit like a pirate, but you definitely do not sound like one."

"Is it important?"

"Aye, of course it is."

"Very well th-"

"Say 'Aye' instead of 'yes' as your starting point." He said laughing.

"Aye." Wendy said uncertainly, then they both burst out laughing.

"Cyclops!" Hook's voice rang out across the ship. He was standing on the deck just outside his room.

"Aye, Captain?" Cyclops called back.

"I hope you're not taking time off your work. I want three new outfits made for Wendy by the end of the day!"

"Of course not, Captain!" he called meekly. Hook nodded gruffly and turned his head to speak to Smee. Cyclops pulled a strange gesture with his fingers at the Captain's back.

"What are you doing?" Wendy asked giggling.

"Swearing. It's an important part of being a pirate!"

"Aye!" they both doubled up laughing again. Wendy didn't really mind Cyclops being rude to her father. She realised it was going to happen whether she wanted it to or not.

"Cyclops!" Hook roared. "Get back on with your work!" Cyclops nodded at the Captain, then shrugged smiling at Wendy and walked away.

"Wendy, we have some exciting news that we think you should know." Hook said turning to her and walking down the stairs to meet her.

"Aye, Father?"

"Me and Smee have decided, until you are old enough, we will take you around the world to learn to be a true pirate and see new exciting things. Then we will come back here to get revenge on Pan. How does that sound?"

Wendy was hesitant for a minute. "How quickly will the years go by? It sounds like hard work."

"Aye, it will be. But it will be worth it. You will get lots of fighting experience too." That did it for Wendy and she agreed immediately.

"But before we leave tomorrow, would you like a quick tour around Neverland?" Wendy smiled.

"Aye, that sounds fine." Hook smiled at her again, she was learning quickly. Very quickly indeed.

Walking through the jungle of Neverland, Wendy was certain she suddenly saw two identical small boys running away from them. Hook saw them too.

"Who were they?" Wendy asked.

"Pan's 'Lost Boys' as he calls them." He sniffed looking disgusted in their direction.

"Oh."

On the whole though, Wendy loved Neverland and was looking forward to coming back to it.

"Do you think when we get Pan, we can live here forever as pirates?"

"I'm sure we can." Suddenly there was a rustle of leaves as a small boy dressed as some woodland creature jumped out and ran like lighting through the trees.

"Was that another one?"

"Aye, it will have been. Normally I would have chased them but there's no point right now."

As the sun was starting to set Hook quickly showed Wendy the Indian camp from a distance.

"I'm not very popular on this island you see." Hook explained. "They are all on Pan's side really."

Suddenly, a great fire was lit up with screams and howls from the camp, followed by dancing and chanting.

"Do you know what they're saying?" Wendy asked.

"No, I don't speak Savage." Hook replied and Wendy laughed. She didn't find it funny as she didn't understand, but she knew laughing was the right thing to do.

"Come on then, Wendy. Let's go home."

That night, Wendy found some night clothes, some new undergarments and another outfit for the next day.

Instead of putting her new night clothes on, she opened her treasure chest at the bottom of her bed and pulled out her old nightdress from home, curled up in a ball on her bed and sang,

"Your mother and mine,

Your mother and mine,

The helping hand that guides you along,

Whether you're right,

Whether you're wrong,

Your mother and mine,

Your mother and mine"

She looked up to find Cyclops with tears in his eyes standing in her doorway.

"That was amazing, Wendy. You're quite good at singing."

"Thank you." her and Cyclops talked for hours about Neverland and after he'd gone, Wendy put her new night clothes on, put her old one in her chest and firmly shut the lid. Enough was enough. She was a pirate now. And that's how it was going to be from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Pan was stretched out across his bed with the bear fur and was playing his pipe made of out reeds, he felt pleased with himself for embarrassing Hook like he did, and he also caused a lot of havoc on board.

Still, something was bugging him. He couldn't get what it was but he knew it was something that he shouldn't feel, or want to feel right now. He rolled over onto his stomach and saw a head poke through his bear fur curtains. It was Slightly, his clothes' orange fur all rumpled as if he had been running quickly to find Pan as fast as he could.

"Pan!"

"What is it, Slightly?" Peter got up and led Slightly through to the main room of Hangman's tree.

"I saw Hook in the jungle today, and there was a little girl with him, about my age!"

"Yeah, I know. Apparently that's his daughter!" he fell about laughing. "Can you believe it? What's he going to do, train her up to be like him?"

Slightly stood still, his face creased with concern. "Um...yes I think so." Peter stopped laughing and frowned.

"What did he say? Or what did she say?" Slightly shifted from one foot to the other nervously.

"She said once they 'get you' can they come back and live here forever?" Pan listened, partially amused, partially surprised.

"He thinks they can get me?"

"Apparently so, yes."

"Well I shall slice both their heads off!" Peter cried out laughing, springing up and sword fighting with an invisible person around the room, "Chop them into little bits!" he paused and drew his small dagger up to his face and laid it across the bridge of his nose vertically, so it was almost halving his face, "Just like Hook did to my father."

"They'll never catch you Peter, sir!" Slightly said saluting. He was a good Lost Boy and was loyal to Pan, quite like a puppy was to its master.

"Of course they won't! But let's just see them try!" he added smiling wickedly. "But first, let's see how this Wendy girl turns out, and let's hope she's as clever as she is pretty or she won't stand a chance!" he added laughing. "What harm can she do?"

Wendy had just sliced the head of a wooden mannequin in one go, while the whole crew burst into a round of applause. Normally it takes a fully grown pirate to do that in a few swipes instead of one.

"See? I told you she was going to be good! They have a fire in them, women do. Just you wait..." one pirate cheered to another.

Wendy smiled. It felt good to actually be appreciated on the things she always wanted to do, but never could at home.

"Now then!" Hook roared over the cheers silencing them, "I want you all asleep by midnight as we sail at dawn! And when I say dawn I mean literally when the sun starts to rise." he bent down to Wendy, "You, my dear, can stay in bed. I'll make sure my men don't bother you." he added swiftly.

"Oh no! I'll get up too, please! I want to see what it's like!" Hook paused then nodded approvingly.

"Well, go to bed now then, Wendy or you won't be awake enough tomorrow, it's going to be a long day."

"Aye." she said and started walking up to her room, nodding and smiling at Cyclops as she passed. He did likewise. She was happy she had found a true friend on the ship.

She then drew her curtains, brushed her hair and went to bed. She fell asleep straight away, but dreamt of flying with someone's face she couldn't see. It wasn't scary, quite the opposite, she just couldn't picture his face.

Pan and the Lost Boys were sat at their table eating dinner and chatting when Tinkerbell suddenly flew in and started talking in Peter's ear.

"What...now?" Tink nodded. Pan sighed.

"Right, let's be off then. I wonder what the Indians want. Hook can't have captured Tiger Lily _again_." A few of the Lost Boys whistled and Peter turned on them.

"What...?" he snapped.

"Well it's obvious Tiger Lily likes you, Pan!"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Well I don't like her. She's annoying most of the time, she thinks she's too grand to say anything and all she does is get captured, make me rescue her so she can dance with me. And I don't want a girl like that."

They all travelled to the Indian's camp while the sun was setting, and they were unaware of Hook and Wendy watching their camp before they went back to the ship.

But Peter was not dragged down by Big Chief wanting him to find his daughter, or for Tiger Lily to dance with him. This time he was dragged into the medicine woman's (Dancing Raven's) tipi and she took his hands and explained a vision she saw.

"A new girl, new feelings, new love." she said grimly. "And Neverland would be in danger should you fall for her."

"Who?" Peter asked exasperated.

"The girl who belongs to your heart…brunette, small, beautiful. She is here. That's all I can see about her."

Peter sat dumbfounded, he realised it could only be…her, and Big Chief coughed as if to say carry on.

"But it can be stopped." she continued.

"How?"

The answer was quick and easy, after an approving nod from Big Chief.

"If once you are sixteen, you marry Tiger Lily."

A huge roaring cheer rose up from the Indians as they started dancing and chanting outside around a fire. The Lost Boys gasped, Tiger Lily blushed happily looking at Peter through long sooty eyelashes, and Peter tried to imagine marrying Tiger Lily… But he had a strange feeling that his true bride would be different. Maybe someone who needed freedom like him.

He looked away from Tiger Lily in disgust and her heart shattered as she ran out the tipi crying.

Big Chief glanced at his daughter running away, then looked back at Pan.

He will marry my daughter and make her happy, if it's the last thing he does, Big Chief thought ruefully.

Peter then got up silently, and flew home in the dark, leaving the party that the Lost Boys were now joining, curled up on his bed, and wondered when his true love would find him. But he had a strange nagging feeling she was about to leave him, but it wouldn't be the last time she saw him.

He sighed. Tinkerbell flew to his ear and whispered it will turn out right in the end.

"I know, Tink. I know."

Sunrise broke out along the horizon of the ocean surrounding Neverland and the pirates were forced out of their sleep to get the ship ready for sailing.

Smee came bustling into Wendy's room with hot water and humming his usual 'A Pirate's Life is a Wonderful Life', half humming, half singing the words.

Wendy was awake and dressed in under ten minutes due to the excitement of the day that was going to happen. Smee was then to tell her that her breakfast was to be served to her in her room, as the Captain was busy ordering everyone around. But Wendy insisted that she be treated just like every other pirate on the ship, so went without her breakfast, though Smee protested insistently. Eventually Wendy agreed to eat an apple.

In her red and white striped shirt and her red trousers, made by Cyclops, Wendy rushed out of her room and looked up at the sun rising from the other side of the ship.

She stood with Hook asking questions about what would happen.

"We will be sailing for quite a few days so I'm going to be sending a few men to pick up some more resources quickly from the shores. You can go with them, if you wish."

"Aye, Father." over the last few days with her new shipmates, Wendy had grown accustomed to the way the pirates talked, and was even starting to develop a slight accent, even though her posh voice was still clearly there most of the time.

She then followed Cyclops and some other pirates to the shore of Neverland and they started to collect some wood and green plants that could be eaten. They collected supplies from the beach for most of the day, even sword fighting each other with planks of driftwood and sticks they found on the beach.

"We will be picking up supplies from different countries, of course. But this will have to do for now." Cyclops said. All the other pirates were getting back on the ship. Wendy glanced at the massive pile of supplies they had made on an old blanket, and Cyclops saw her glance, rolled his eyes, grinned and simply tied the corners of the blanket together, and hauled it over his shoulder, his muscles barely straining. They started to make their way back to the ship.

Suddenly a dark green figure shot out of the trees and stood vertically in the air, blocking their way.

"Peter Pan!" Cyclops growled, dropping the bag of supplies and bared his knife hidden in his boot. "What do you want now? My other eye?" Peter raised his eyebrow.

"You got in the way. I had no intention of catching your eye. However, it is not you I want to speak with." he turned to Wendy, "It's you."

Wendy tried to look unimpressed, but inside her head was pounding, what does he want to talk to me about, she thought silently.

"So, I hear you're leaving Neverland?" he asked casually, laying down horizontally in the air, looking as careless as he could get.

"Perhaps. What's it you?" she spat back, but was cautious. She tried not to look him in the eye.

"Are you really sure you want to live your life, with that man?" he rolled onto his side and looked Wendy straight in eye, "You don't have to, you know. You could come with me." he added casually and Cyclops snorted and Wendy looked him back in the eye.

"Peter Pan, now why on earth do you think I would choose a silly, childish little boy, over someone who can look after me properly, and give me my dreams as well?" she defiantly lifted her chin and smiled smirking.

Peter laughed. "Ouch, that one hurt." he said mockingly, pretending to strike his heart. "Will you be coming back, anyway?"

"Why do you want to know? Are you interested?"

"Oh, yes. I'm very interested." He said winking at Wendy. "I'm so interested I can't even explain it." Wendy blushed and looked downwards. Then simply stormed onto the ship bright red and trying not to smile.

Cyclops gave one final glare at Peter and followed Wendy. He didn't notice Peter's final almost longing glance at Wendy. He had watched them for about half an hour before they had started walking back to the ship, then he had flown out. Seeing her happy just made something heavy in his mind lift effortlessly. He didn't know why he was feeling like that. No one had ever made him feel like that. His heart had been pounding all the time he had been talking to her. Dancing Raven's words were brought back to him from the night before. He knew that there was something about Wendy, something different. He didn't want her to go, he realised. He decided he would give it one last shot. He looked at the sun, just starting to set. Perfect.

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that's reading and I hope you're enjoying it! All comments welcome too! Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So this is Wendy's departure from Neverland, and her goodbye to Peter** **L** **. But, I don't really want to have to write about Wendy's trip around the world, so this will be their last chapter as young children and then in the next chapter they will be teenagers and Wendy will be returning to Neverland!** **(I think this is going to be a long chapter!)** **Hope you're all enjoying and if you are, leave a comment because I love seeing them! Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust** **,** **everyone xxx**

Chapter 6

After getting on the ship, Wendy looked back at where she and Pan had been talking, just moments earlier. But he was gone.

"Wendy!" Hook called to her, from the deck.

"Aye, Father?" she called back, walking towards him, trying not to look wildly around for Pan flying near anywhere. _No,_ she told herself, _of course he wasn't. Stop thinking about him; he's a rude, silly, little boy who-_

"Wendy?" she realised she had almost walked straight into Hook, while she had been lost in thought.

"Sorry, Father. I got distracted." she mumbled quickly.

"Why did you get distracted?" Hook asked, looking at her questioningly, and Wendy stared down at the deck-floor.

"Um...Peter Pan was asking...where we were going...and...when we were coming back." she didn't look at him.

"Did you tell him, then?"

"No...I don't think so. He winked at me though." she said blushing again. Hook took a sharp intake of breath.

"Don't worry about him, my dear. Just go to bed now. We're sailing in a bit and I want you in your room so I know you're safe."

"Aye, Father." she nodded meekly and slipped into her room. She walked past Cyclops who told her he'll come and make sure she's all right when they set off at seven.

Back on the deck, Hook realises that he's going to have to work harder to make her hate Pan. _It's going to be hard what she'll have to do, if she still likes him. She's going to break his heart. Then bring him to the ship so I can torture him, before finally ending his rotten, unworthy life. Yes, she will be able to do it,_ Hook thought triumphantly. _She will._

Wendy was perched on her open window seat, the gentle breeze lifting her hair and in the golden sunset, made the light brown colour shine even more. It was ten to seven; plenty of time. She bent over her work of making a black dress for herself, when suddenly a dark shadow cast over her work, and a loud young voice called to her, making her jump about six feet in the air.

"Hey, Wendy!" Pan called, sitting cross-legged in the air next to her, outside her window. "Tink tells me you'll be back in ten years, right?"

Wendy grumbled slightly, she had gotten away with not telling Pan when they'd be back; she almost _had_ told him.

"That may be right, it may be not." she huffed, and tried to get back on with her work, brushing Pan out the view. She carried on for five more minutes, until he spoke again.

"Why do you want to go?" he asked. Wendy sighed. _Hadn't she made that quite clear earlier?_

"I want to be a pirate."

"Why? They don't have happy lives. And you could be so much more if you ask me."

"What makes you think I could be much more?" Wendy asked, trying not to look up from her work and trying to sound careless.

"I just know. And you're wasting your time with Hook."

"He rescued me." she replied plaintively. "Was there anything else you wanted, Peter Pan?" she snapped suddenly.

Peter blinked like he had just been slapped. He sighed. "I guess not. Very well then, Wendy. If you've made up your mind. Go and be a rotten pirate with that old Codfish. If I can't change your mind now I doubt anyone will be able to in ten years, after you've been brainwashed to hate me. Tink told me." he said shrugging. "Farewell then, Wendy. I hope you're happy."

Wendy finally looked up at him, and in a split second, her door opened making her turn around to see a very surprised Cyclops standing in the doorway. She whipped back around to look at Peter...but he was gone.

"What was _he_ doing here?" Cyclops snapped as Wendy turned back around again. But he wasn't angry at Wendy; he was angry at Pan.

Wendy didn't answer. She just looked down at her feet. Cyclops sighed, walked over to her window and closed it firmly, locking it.

"You'd need to lock your windows anyway because we don't know what the seas are going to be like once we're out." he sighed again. "I won't ask you any more about what just happened, but I expect us not to bring it up again, all right?" Wendy nodded.

"Now," he said brightening up immediately, "Let's watch the sunset as we sail away, agreed?"

"Agreed." Wendy nodded. But for some crazy reason, she wanted to cry, she wanted to talk to Pan for longer. But she couldn't, they were leaving Neverland, and she wouldn't see him for another decade.

And once it was nightfall, and she could no longer see the outline of Neverland, Cyclops left, Wendy went to bed, and she cried herself to sleep. She didn't even know why.

In the early morning, Smee knocked on Wendy's door with hot water, but there was no reply. He poked his head in and saw she was still fast asleep. He decided not to wake her, and left the water beside her door. He knew Hook wouldn't mind; he was against her waking up early in the morning anyway.

"That will have to change though." Hook said when Smee told him. "She wants to be a real pirate so her real training starts tomorrow. But I'll let her off today. We need to pick up some supplies from London and I don't want her to see it so early in the morning and bring all the bad memories back."

They had stopped off at London and Bones was walking down the early morning market, when he noticed a young boy, maybe, about the same age as Pan at a fruit stall. He was strongly and handsomely built and had a wicked gleam to his eye. He saw Bones and walked up to him straight away, ditching his stall.

"You're a pirate, aren't you?" he said bluntly.

"Aye. What do ya want, lad?" he replied. The boy tilted his head to the side.

"What if I could tell you that I would be a valuable addition to your crew?" He questioned slyly. Bones raised his eyebrows.

"I'd tell you to talk to my Captain... _if_ you're being serious." he added.

"Right then. Where's this Captain I need to talk to?" he questioned yet again. Bones saw his value and agreed to take him to Hook.

Hook was surprised when he saw him, but didn't turn him away. "If you can fight one of my men and survive, I'll let you on board." he bargained.

"Done." the boy said grinning wickedly. "Where's the man I need to fight?"

"Here." A man built like an ogre walked up behind Hook. He had hundreds of tattoos all over his body, including a pirate's flag on his arm that moved when he flexed his muscles. This was Harold Spears; one of the most dangerous pirates ever lived.

"Right then." the boy said grinning. He snatched a sword from the side of the ship, and Spears swiped with his own sword. He ducked and kicked his knee, making Spears fall. Spears flipped the boy onto the floor, but then missed when he tried to stab him.

It was an amazing fight, one that Hook already knew the outcome. Then Spears was pinned back on the floor after the boy had sliced his foot off and blood was pouring out in a constant flow. Spears didn't care though. He was more concerned by a little girl who was stood on the deck, watching open mouthed. The boy noticed what he was staring at, and turned. His stomach dropped. There she was; the most beautiful angel he had ever seen. She must have been about his age and he had just taken on one of the best pirates on her ship, _and beaten him._ He felt pride swell inside him, and was grateful that he had forced himself to wake early that day to help out with his aunt's fruit stall. If he hadn't he wouldn't have seen that pirate, got on his ship and fought one of the best pirates ever heard of.

"Well then!" Hook grinned, for he knew he had one of the best young pirates of his age on his ship, wanting to join his crew. "You're on! Welcome to the Jolly Roger!" he welcomed. The boy, grinned, but didn't take his eyes off a mesmerized Wendy. "And what's your name?" Hook asked.

Still looking at Wendy, he said proudly "Ezra. But you can call me Blade."

Hook nodded, he had a few more plans bubbling away in his mind since the arrival of Blade. Some very interesting ideas.

"Bones will show you what we do here. Luckily for you, we are going around the world for a decade, so my daughter can grow up to be a pirate, then we will return to an island where my enemy awaits. If you think you are up for the challenge you're welcome."

Blade glanced at Wendy, who was still at the edge of the deck, in a black straight dress with criss-cross ribbon ties just under her neck, giving it a very pirate look to it. She look at Hook, reproachfully.

"Do you mean _she's_ your daughter?" Blade asked pointing at Wendy behind Hook.

Hook whipped around to see Wendy stood in the early morning light, looking like a powerful female pirate as the wind whips her hair around in light brown waves.

"Wendy!" he exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting you to be up. I thought you'd want a lie-in." She nodded.

"Aye, Father. Thanks." she looked at Spears who was looking a bit puzzled at what he should do to stand up and stop the bleeding. "Now, I'm going to help Spears. Carry on, don't mind me." she walked past Hook and Blade and grimly picked up Spears' severed foot and called for disinfectant, a rag and a needle and thread.

"Right!" Hook roared. "You heard her, men! Get what she needs and then carry on! We sail in ten minutes!" all the men scurried around, finding what she needed and Blade walked up behind her, then crouched down next to her as she sewed Spears' foot back to his stump of leg. Spears nodded gratefully, but was ready to get up once she'd finished.

"How did you know that's what he needed?" Blade asked, sounding gentle but with a kind smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. His eyes were sly and cunning. Wendy didn't look at him; she was too busy to sound interested.

"I remember cutting my leg once at home, and the doctor calling for disinfectant and all the other stuff." she shrugged.

"Well, you're pretty amazing if you can remember that." Wendy just ducked her head as if to say thanks, but clearly ending the conversation. Blade was about to say something when Cyclops came to her rescue.

"Blade? Some of the men need some help tying the ropes. I'm sure you can talk to Wendy later." Cyclops was kind but firm. Blade glared at him and didn't move. Cyclops waited for ten seconds. Blade was still glaring at him trying to stare him out.

"Blade, move... _now._ " he hissed quietly, his eyes hard and harsh. Blade huffed and moved to help them.

"Thanks." Wendy whispered. She hadn't even noticed that Spears had thanked her and left. "I didn't like the way he was looking at me."

Cyclops shook his head angrily. "No, I didn't either. But by the looks of it he's going to be Hook's new favourite." he sighed and Wendy looked worried. She knew that Hook would get rid of him if she didn't like him, but she couldn't be a coward. "I'll be all right." she said eventually. Cyclops gave her a quick hug, making sure no one saw and went back to work. He didn't notice Blade glaring furiously at him while holding a rope, that he made into a quick miniature hanging noose, his eyes never leaving Cyclops, and then pulled tightly so it fell back straight again.

 _She will be mine_ , he thought cunningly, _she will be mine._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So... this is where Wendy and her shipmates return to Neverland ten years later. Let's just say that Wendy may have changed a little bit. What do you think of Blade and do you think he's going to be a problem? You'll have to wait and see... I have a feeling this is going to be a long story but I'm not sure yet. I have some more ideas that I think could lead the story on (in a good way obviously!) And I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while; Mock exams are coming up and I've needed to revise for them. Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust xxx**

Chapter seven

It was just after ten o'clock and Wendy sat down in the tavern's bar area and asked for a large pint of ale carelessly. It was obvious she was a pirate, but the Spanish barman had never seen anything like it; she was beautiful, tall and willowy, but her sapphire eyes gleamed and she had a small scar on her cheek. Her clothes consisted of a black and white stripy top, and black trousers, with the edges frayed in zig-zags. She wore black shoes with gold buckles and large hoop earrings, and her hair was light brown and wavy and shiny. She was beautiful and dangerous at the same time. She had a long sword tucked into the waistband of her trousers.

He asked her age in Spanish and she replied immediately with "Quince años." not missing a beat. She was fluent in the languages, Spanish, French, German, Norwegian and of course English. The barman bit his lip, she was fifteen and under age. He couldn't sell her anything, could he?

Wendy smiled in her mind. She was here on an errand for her father; cause havoc in a bar where he and the barman once got into a fight. And this was the man her father had described to her. She wasn't evil, she just knew how to get revenge and in the life of a pirate, it was a necessity.

She told him not to worry if he couldn't sell her anything, but could she look at a bottle? She was under no circumstances going to flirt her way into this; she knew she was beautiful and could easily do it, but she wouldn't. That's not how she was brought up. And it wasn't how she liked to fight.

She sensed her best friend Cyclops come into the bar behind her and felt comforted. She knew there were pirates in the bar all around, waiting for her to make her move; everything was planned out perfectly.

Hesitantly the barman looked at her and she whispered to him in Spanish "Oh don't worry about the bottle. I understand you're a bit nervous with all these bloody pirates about aren't you?" the barman stared at her.

"But aren't _you_ a pirate?" he asked dumbfounded. _Huh_ , Wendy thought, _he's a bit thick when it comes to being discrete._ She pretended to look shocked though.

"Oh no of course I'm not!" she exclaimed, mock surprised. The barman apologised and gave her the bottle to look at. _Bingo._ Before the barman could do anything she brought the bottle's head on the bar top so the cork in the top flew out and hit the barman in the eye. He cried out and fell back, but no damage was done.

When he opened his eyes he saw the Wendy still sitting at the bar, and taking a swig of the drink in a manly fashion. She brought it down hard on the bar top and said "Hmm, I've drank better. But this will have to do." she smiled sweetly, tipped her head back as she had another drink. Then she elegantly got up and started walking out the bar and the barman cried out "Wait! You haven't paid for that! Come back here!"

Wendy slowly turned around on her black shoe with the gold buckles like the ones Hook wore. "And are you going to stop me?"

All the pirates that had been sat down in the tavern all turned around and grinned at the barman maliciously and he backed down. Then he looked angry again after realising he'd been tricked.

"Fight me yourself then!" the barman shouted and Wendy blinked and grinned.

"All right." She then downed the bottle in one go, prowled back up to the bar, smashed the bottle on his hand, then got a shard of the jagged glass and stabbed it into his other hand, in the space of five seconds. He yelled out in pain and she got the tip of her long thin sword from her waist, like the one Hook had, and placed the tip under his chin and smirked. The whole bar went silent and watched in awe.

"Don't try to fight a Hook. You won't win." she then dropped his chin with the sword and he hissed to her simmering with fury.

"James...James bloody Hook. Tell him to go to Hell!" he hissed his face contorted with ugly, raw rage.

Wendy pretended to be shocked and offended. "I'm sure he'll see _you_ there then." the pirates gave an uproar of laughter and she whispered in his ear, "What a great achievement it must be that you got tricked by Red-Handed Jill." then she smiled sweetly again and just as she was slipping through the doors she snapped sharply in English.

"Get them."

On the other side of the door Wendy smiled triumphantly. She'd done it. And the pirates got to let off a bit of steam too, she noticed hearing the shouts and cries in Spanish and English as fights were heard from inside the tavern. The door opened behind her and Cyclops came out after punching a Spanish man that tried to tug him back in.

"Well that went well didn't it, Wendy?"

"Aye." she grinned. They no longer laughed when she said it; her posh voice had gone, along with her naivety and gentleness. She was ruthless and dangerous, but she wasn't evil.

"Come on. Let's get back to the Captain."

Peter Pan was visiting the mermaids. They loved him, and he liked the attention they gave him but after a while he tired of them. All they cared about were their looks and for Peter to like them the best. He didn't really like them that much, though. He wanted a strong girl, someone unlike all the feeble females on the island. But it was nice to have some company other than the Lost Boys and the Indians trying to persuade him to marry Tiger Lily. It was dark out but the mermaids all screamed excitedly at Peter's arrival.

"Peter!" they all trilled out and swam up to the rock he was sat on. He smiled because although he was cocky, he was polite to them. He started to tell them one of his stories until the Lost Boys came crashing through the forest shouting for Pan.

The mermaids complained at his departure but he knew he had to go. It wasn't often the Lost Boys were this desperate to find him. He knew it was serious.

"Pan! Dancing Raven wants to see you!" Nibs shouted above Mermaid Lagoon, the other Lost Boys appeared behind him and nodded. Peter sighed.

"If it's about my marriage to Tiger Lily tell them to get stuffed!" he shouted back and the mermaids burst out laughing, flicking their hair and fluttering their eyelashes in Pan's direction.

"No it's not! She wouldn't tell us what it was about but she said it was serious!" Slightly shouted back, concern plastered all over his face like a mask. Peter groaned and flew up into the air leaving the mermaids and instructing the Lost Boys to meet him at the Indian camp. Tinkerbell caught Pan up and flew with him, giving him some comfort.

At the camp he was dragged into Dancing Raven's tipi along with the Lost Boys, and was forced to sit down and take Dancing Raven's hands as she explained her vision.

"I see an arrival. You have two choices: fight for your own happiness, or the safety of Neverland." She said slowly and seriously.

Peter thought for a minute. "Could I not do both?"

Dancing Raven looked frustrated. "Possibly, but it is not a big chance. And lives will be lost if you do so. Everything will be better if you marr-"

"Marry Tiger Lily. Yes, I know. But that is never going to happen and you need to accept that. Who is going to arrive?"

"Your nemesis." She replied carelessly. "But if you won't listen to do the right thing there's no point arguing. Get out, Pan."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Gladly." He walked out swiftly out the tipi and walked back to Hangman's Tree followed closely by the Lost Boys. All he could think about was Hook and his little daughter.

Hook burst out laughing when Wendy told him what had happened at the tavern. He felt so proud of himself and his daughter of what he had achieved with her. They were an excellent team together, never beaten and trailing havoc wherever they went. Her pirate name was world famous, and his reputation had risen to have one of the best crews in the world.

"What did his face look like when you told him you were Red-Handed Jill?" Hook laughed. Wendy pulled an exaggerated face of what the barman looked like, and Hook fell about laughing.

Then Smee entered and Hook composed himself.

"Mr Smee! Wendy is ready to fight, and it is time to go back to Neverland, to defeat that-"

"Flying Devil, _Peter Pan_." Wendy spat out furiously, interrupting. Hook smiled and nodded.

"Exactly." Then he turned to Smee as Wendy looked at herself in Hook's cracked looking-glass, turning her sword this way and that, striking threatening poses.

"Mr Smee, set a course for Neverland, and call Blade into my room, _at once!_ " Smee stumbled out of the room and came back with the strong, dangerous monster that was Blade.

"Aye, Captain?" he grinned. His handsome features went to Wendy who was still at the mirror. Wendy saw him looking, smiled politely then carried on posing. She had learned to accept him; she knew he liked her but she didn't like him. It was best to be polite but make it obvious she wasn't interested.

"We're going back to Neverland tomorrow and I have a plan to finally get Pan." Hook started and gestured for Blade to sit down. He called Wendy over who was forced to sit next to Blade. He winked at her and she felt a bit annoyed that Hook had seen it and hadn't said anything to Blade. Well why would he? Blade was Hook's favourite; he'd probably want her to marry him in future. She shivered at the thought.

"What plan?" Blade asked. Hook looked at both of them, and smiled.

"What you're going to have to do is cruel, but he deserves it." Wendy raised her eyebrows.

"He deserves everything he gets" she mutters quietly.

"I need Wendy to break Pan's heart, then Blade capture his Lost Boys and Pan and bring them to the ship. Then we can kill them. That is the plan."

Wendy frowned. "Why do I need to break his heart? And how would I do that, anyway?"

"I need you to pretend that you want to be with him as a Lost Girl. Then after you know he likes you, signal for us and Blade will come."

"But…how will that break his heart? He won't know I was the one who signalled and he'll think I'm still on his side." Wendy was confused, but she liked the sound of hurting Peter.

"When Blade comes, you two need to pretend to be together, simple as that." Wendy froze and Blade smirked. "That will crush him."

Wendy winced microscopically, but then she realised it was just for show, and she nodded.

"Aye, Father."

"Aye, Captain."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this is late (I've been so busy!) and I've also started on a new story based on Beauty and the Beast, so if you like this one go check out my new one! Sorry this chapter is quite short but I wanted Wendy and Peter's actual encounter to have its own chapter maybe… I don't know. It just seemed better to have it in another chapter and not this one. But hang on – I'm writing it, I promise! And I AM trying to update the story as often as I can but it's time consuming so as always, leave a review if you're enjoying and Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust xxx**

Chapter 8

Wendy paced her bedroom floor angrily, while Cyclops sat on her bed looking at her worriedly.

"Surely, Wendy, it can't be that bad...can it?" He asked uncertainly.

"Of course it can!" she snapped frustrated, then immediately felt terrible and sank onto her window seat, and looked out miserably into the dark Spanish sea. The occasional shouts from the pirates loading up the ship and unhooking it from the harbour could easily be heard. She looked back at Cyclops' concerned face and hung her head.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. There was no need-"

"No, I understand. Don't trouble yourself about me, Wendy Hook." he comforted her. She still looked miserable at the thought of having to use her charm to work her way into her enemy's heart and then break it (although she was looking forward to hurting him). But having to break it by pretending to love a boy she could only just tolerate. The whole plan disgusted her, but at the same time she was excited to finally get revenge on the boy who ruined her father's life. She saw Hook as her actual father; she could barely remember life before the ship. And even then, her memories were fuzzy, as if they were a dream.

Cyclops sensed all of this, he did know her better than anyone ever had done, and held out his arms. Wendy sighed tiredly and rushed into them, almost like a small child being hugged by their parents. He hugged her when he knew she needed it; she had grown up without a mother and this was the only proper parental comfort she got. Hook was never one for hugging, and even if he was he would want her to be tough.

"It'll be all right. And I'll try to help you as best as I can." he hated seeing her like this. She was so strong normally, even as a little girl, but this minute she was nervous and scared.

"Thank you." she whispered into his shoulder.

"Aye." He whispered back into her wavy hair. As he was facing her latticed window from her bed, he saw the ship was moving into the calm blackness of the night, almost cutting through the air like a knife. Then slowly, the ship started to turn clockwise, until they were facing the dim glow of the Spanish village's harbour. It got dimmer and dimmer by the second until it was swallowed up by the blackness.

"We've set off." He murmured and Wendy whipped around, tore herself from Cyclops' hug and ran like the wind to her window where she slammed it shut. Last time she'd accidentally left it open she had woken to the sickening stench of about twenty salmon laid dead on her wooden floor. Her room had reeked of it for days.

Cyclops chuckled. "Still scared of salmon?" he teased and she glared at him, then laughed.

"No. I just don't want my bedroom to smell of it again." She grinned and he nodded still laughing at her.

Suddenly Smee bustled in, still chuckling, and told her to go to sleep on the captain's orders. She nodded and Cyclops left.

Once they were both gone, Wendy got into bed, turned down her gas light, and suddenly it hit her; _everything she'd worked for over the last decade was about to come to use._ Her excitement was colossal and suddenly she felt so ready that she found it hard to sleep. Of course, she managed eventually, and all her dreams included slicing off Peter Pan's head, and finally becoming a true pirate.

* * *

Wendy was already dressed and awake by the time Smee knocked on her door with fresh hot water and some fruit for her breakfast. She was attacking a mannequin in her room like a maniac and if the mannequin was a person, it would now be lying dead on the floor looking like a human colander. She took the fruit from him and then carried on attacking the mutilated mannequin.

"Do you not want the water?" Smee asked uncertainly. He was almost a little bit frightened of her when she was like this. It was certain now that she was Hook's daughter; he could be ruthlessly scary too.

"No. I'm clean. Just give it to the other men I guess." Smee nodded hastily and backed out the room. Wendy realized he was a bit worried and she turned soft again.

"Smee?" he turned around and relaxed at her gentle smile. "Thanks." She added and he nodded smiling back, then walking out.

Once Smee had left Wendy looked at herself in the looking-glass and struck poses again using her long sword.

 _She was ready._

* * *

Peter woke on his bear fur bed, and immediately knew something was wrong. He could sense it in the Neverland air; something was here that was going to disturb the peace…something bad. The air smelt of wasted lies and dangerous choices. A bad combination.

He sighed and got out of bed, shrugging on his clothes combing his hair with his fingers quickly. He walked into the main area of Hangman's Tree and noticed the Lost Boys had sensed the change in atmosphere too. There was definitely something wrong, but at the same time, Peter couldn't wait to find out what it was.

* * *

Hook stood on the deck of the Jolly Roger and looked out to the jungles and forests of Neverland, where his enemy was hiding.

He sighed, almost blissfully, as he knew what was going to happen. His plan was almost about to be in motion, and he couldn't feel prouder.

Wendy and Blade were the best pirates on the ship; they would serve well in the final fight that he knew was unavoidable. No doubt those savages at the Indian Camp would try to help Pan. No use. Wendy and Blade could probably take two thirds of his own crew without a scratch on them. And for the first time in his life, Hook actually felt excited about seeing Peter Pan.

Suddenly, there was a high pitched scream of excitement as he saw the form of his teenage daughter, swing on one of the ropes on the other side of the ship which was holding up the sails, and jumping from different ropes and swinging round the ship, until she leaped off a moving rope and landed neatly in front of Hook.

"Ready." She almost whispered, but the triumphant look in her eye shone out like a beacon and for some strange reason Hook couldn't help but think of Mary for a second. _What would she think of all this?_ She almost became a pirate with him, until the police found her trying to escape her home to run away with him and forced her to get married the next day. If only her dreaded dog, Nanna, hadn't woken up and barked to alert everyone. She might have still been with him now, and not dead with that idiotic husband of hers. What a clown he was.

Hook snapped back to attention a Blade appeared behind Wendy and stood to attention next to her. She flinched microscopically, and Hook thought to himself, what luck! She must have a crush on old Blade here!

But instead of pondering that idea, Hook simply looked at the pair and nodded at them.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Aye, Captain. Ready." Blade grinned.

"Ready." Wendy repeated. _It was finally happening._


	9. Chapter 9

**Author** **'s Note: Second chapter today, yes, I'm sorry they're short, but I think for these chapters it works with the tension. Wendy and Peter meet again. Also just a note, Neverland is almost like a person, as well as an island so it has different emotions sometimes which lead to changes in atmospheres. And, Wendy may seem a bit evil in this, but I promise you, she's not really; she had been brainwashed by Hook to do whatever it took to kill Pan (sniff!). Leave reviews as always and read my other story that I'm also still writing. Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust xxx**

Chapter 9

Wendy took a deep breath and walked off the ship, her long wavy hair flowing in the early morning breeze. She had her sword in her black trousers and a white top with a criss-cross section around her chest. She wore large gold hoop earrings, black shoes with golden buckles and had a red bandanna tied around her head, keeping her hair off her face. She looked amazing.

Once she reached the edge of the forest next to the beach, she turned to face the ship. She saw her father standing at the edge of the ship, and next to him was Blade. She wished she'd had chance to say bye to Cyclops. She knew she'd see him again but she still wished he could have wished her luck.

Then she saw him, at the other side of the ship trying not to be seen by Hook or Blade. Nowadays Blade had practically almost the same amount of power as Hook and herself did. It was quite scary. But she saw Cyclops wave and she realized she couldn't wave back, she didn't want to get him into trouble. But she nodded back at the ship, turned, took a deep breath and started sprinting into the forest.

* * *

That bad feeling Peter had been having all day suddenly hit him; Hook. How had he not seen it before? It had been about ten years; he was sixteen now. And now Hook and his little daughter Wendy would be back to kill him. He couldn't help snorting slightly at the thought. Like they could get him now!

He grinned, thinking of the victorious fight where he would become the star part. Suddenly he realized that he was still at the table in Hangman's Tree and the Lost Boys were all staring at him grinning at nothing.

"Pan? What's up?" Slightly asked, frowning a little. Everyone could sense the dark feeling that wafted around Neverland that day. Peter realized he couldn't tell the Lost Boys about Hook. They'd probably all worry and then suggest him going back to the Indians and marrying Tiger Lily. He faked innocence.

"Oh...? Nothing, Slightly. Don't worry its nothing." he then got up from the table and sauntered back to his room, separated by a bear fur.

He knew what he looked like, with his dark hair, his smile and his athletic build. No wonder the mermaids liked him. Also, every time he was around the Indian's camp (which nowadays he did try to avoid as much as possible), he noticed some of the Indian girls looking at him and what they said should make him more cocky than he usual, but it just angered him. He heard them telling each other that Tiger Lily was so lucky to be engaged to marry him. He was still disgusted at the thought of marrying that pathetic girl who couldn't keep out of needing rescuing. No thanks.

But he knew that he could easily flirt his way out of anything. Easily. And it didn't bother him that he was famous for breaking hearts; it was their fault for falling for him or believing he liked them. It was famous for being the Boy who Lived Single. And that's the way he liked it. He didn't want that to change, not yet. Maybe not ever.

He stopped himself smiling and walked out of his room back to the table, and stuck to the miserable atmosphere Neverland produced that day. He wasn't sure how long he could keep it up for, though. He knew something was going to happen.

* * *

Wendy ran through Neverland, following the rare footprints she found. She knew they were human and suddenly she saw a golden sparkle enter her vision. Her trained mind recognized it immediately as Tinkerbell. She growled and chased after it, faster, faster, faster. Going so fast she was sure she had never run like this before. She wasn't sure how fast Tink could fly but she knew Tink knew she was following her. And surely Tink must know who she is, or seen the ship. The message would spread through Neverland quickly.

Then suddenly Tink dove out of the path they had been following and Wendy dived after her. She was now sprinting through a rough part of the forest chasing after a small sparkle that she was fast enough to just keep in her vision. But she wasn't after capturing Tinkerbell, she just needed to know where Pan's hideout was. Then she would enter.

Then Tink disappeared and Wendy twirled around trying to find her again. Then her eyes fixed on something, and Wendy froze. This massive tree must have been Hangman's Tree Hook told her about. She grinned. She had found it. The fun was about to begin.

Hook was pacing his study room and was glancing out his window into the forest, trying to see if he could spot Wendy. He then told himself to stop being so stupidly protective; Wendy could take care of herself, as she had proved to him and his crew timeless times before.

Still, he feared from that one small nagging factor at the back of his mind; what if Wendy actually did fall for Pan?... No, no of course she wouldn't. She hates him. No, not hate, loathes him. Despises him. Dislikes him so much there is not even a word to describe it. He just hoped his training with her was enough.

Wendy curled up at the base of a tree nearby, messed her hair up, and cut her arm enough to draw blood, but not enough to actually cause any damage. Then she started to cry. Over the years she had proved herself to be a talented singer and actor.

It was all an act obviously, but she needed to convince Pan and his stupid friends that she really wanted to get away from the pirates.

It worked though. After a few minutes one of the Lost Boys came out, Wendy recognized him to be the boy she had spotted ten years ago running through the forest in orange fox clothes. He looked around outside for a few moments, his eyes flitting around until his eyes fixed on the crumpled form of Wendy Hook. She had her head in her lap, but she knew he had seen her. She heard a gasp and then she knew he disappeared. She faintly heard a call for Pan and she grinned.

Perfect, she thought. Then she sensed the whole group come out the tree and she heard more gasps. She still fake-cried for all she was worth and slowly looked up as if she had heard the gasps. Pretend fear lodged into her eyes and she looked at them all, then her eyes fearfully fixed on Peter. She almost literally saw his stomach drop.

* * *

Peter had been sword fighting with Nibs and the Twins when faintly they could hear sobbing. He sent Slightly outside to check what it was and he carried on fighting with the Twins. A moment later Slightly retuned, his face flushed and he raced yelling for Pan.

"What it is it, Slightly?" he asked carelessly, neatly dodging a swipe from one of the twins.

"There's a crying girl outside!" he breathed almost looking like he was going to burst. Peter froze. Both the twins saw this as a moment to attack until they saw his serious face.

He literally flew up out of the tree closely followed by the Lost Boys. He saw the girl, about his age from what he could see. He saw a bleeding arm and she was sobbing as if she wanted to die. Some of the boys loudly gasped and she looked up in shock. His stomach dropped. She was beautiful. _Wendy,_ he thought. _Wendy._


	10. Chapter 10

**Author** **'s Note: How are you all enjoying it? I know Wendy is a bit of a bitch but I promise things will turn out well in the end between her and Peter. I hope you're all enjoying this as much as I am writing it and I am trying to update it as much as possible but I am busy so please be patient and thanks for reading! Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust! xxx**

Chapter 10

 _He's seen me_ , Wendy thought. _And he knows who I am._ Keeping her act up, she curled up into a tighter ball and let tears stream down her face in a constant flow.

Slowly, Peter took a step forward and Wendy flinched. She kept her eyes locked on his as he advanced slowly and cautiously.

"Wendy?" he frowned as he got closer. "Wendy? It is you isn't it?" Wendy faked shock and her eyes widened.

"H-how do y-you know me?" she whispered shaking. He had almost reached her now and suddenly she knew how to play it.

"Peter?" she whispered. He stopped and gave her a small smile as if to say yes. _Right_ , she thought, _it's now or never_.

She leaped up and ran into him, sobbing as if her heart was breaking. He was shocked but then closed his arms around her hugging her.

"You were right." she gasped between sobs, even though inside her head her teeth were grating. She knew this was going to be hard and she was right. Telling her enemy he was right is a hard thing to do. "You were so right." she gushed, continuing. "Hook...he's, he's a monster. I tried to escape so many times from him because he treated me horribly. As soon as you'd disappeared he treated me like a slave. Then we came back here and I knew...I," she paused dramatically. "Well, I knew you were right all along. I should have stayed here with you. When the ship stopped I made a run for it, then I saw Tinkerbell and followed her and found this place." Peter listened spellbound. He had been expecting her to try to kill him straight off the second she saw him. He kept his arms around this beautiful crying girl he once knew when he was younger and tried to comfort her.

"Then...what happened to your arm?" he asked cautiously. He felt Wendy tense up, stop crying and speak roughly as if troubled.

"As I leaped off the ship, one of the pirates slashed my arm. He was brutal and horrible. He was called Blade." she shivered at his name and Peter felt a surge of anger ripple through him.

 _How dare Hook treat this girl like this?_ _She was not pathetic like Tiger Lily; she'd had the guts to stand up to Hook._ He almost felt proud of her.

"You're safe now, I promise you." He soothed her letting her cry, her head resting on the skin over his heart.

"I...I can't go back to the ship." she stuttered shaking. Then she looked up at him and cried out. "Please don't make me go back to him, please!" she crumpled and he had to hold her upright. Not that it was a problem with his strong muscles. "Please." she whispered and curled back up against him.

Peter nodded. "No. I won't make you go back, ever. I won't let them. You can stay here with me and the Lost Boys. How's that?" his anger with Hook had almost never been as big as this, and he knew that this girl could stand up for herself, but she was broken through abuse.

She paused and looked up at him with big, wide, shiny eyes. "I can stay here?" she repeated, looking suddenly like a weight had been lifted off her mind.

Peter nodded again. "Yes. I promise."

"Thank you." she whispered smiling.

"It's okay. Come on, then. We'll get you something to eat and other clothes to wear. You won't want those pirate things." Wendy was about to retaliate, before she remembered she needed to persuade him. She nodded gratefully.

She followed him and the Lost Boys into their hideout, still holding onto Peter. _She had done it._ The strange thing was, she didn't feel totally disgusted by having him so close. It was crazy but she'd almost never felt safer, or more secure. Then she mentally slapped herself for thinking such a stupid thing. _She was here to do a job,_ she told herself, _let's not get side-tracked_.

* * *

Peter knew something was going to happen and he was right. But he was not expecting this. Not at all.

Hook's daughter, clinging onto him for dear life and telling him she had wished she'd stayed with him. It was enough to make him feel triumphant over Hook.

The Lost Boys all gaped at her, in the shock of the whole scenario. They'd heard about Wendy briefly, and the Twins and Slightly had actually seen her. But Nibs, Curly and Tootles hadn't. They saw that she had Hook's lively look about hi, and the waviness of his hair. But Hook's hair was coarse, wavy and black. Wendy's was golden, wavy and shiny.

Peter led her through to his room and took her into his wash-closet. He saw her examine her arm and he told Curly got get some large leaves from outside as a bandage. When he returned Wendy quickly wrapped them around her arm and with a perfect knot, secured them in place. She then splashed water on her face and then Peter noticed a small scar on her cheek which suddenly sent him into a flashback of when he cut her. He hadn't actually meant it to leave a scar.

"I'm sorry." he said. Wendy frowned and looked up. She was still acting though.

"What for?"

"I gave you that scar, didn't I? He looked sadly at her and she saw his face ridden with guilt. _Ha!,_ she thought, _he's fallen for my acting!_

"I don't know. I don't think so... I thought Hook gave me that?" she asked, her voice laced with surprise but then shook her hand dismissing it. "Don't worry if you did, it's not a big deal."

He nodded but still felt guilty. Hook had managed to scare her that much she even thought he's given her that scar. _The bastard_...he thought simmering with fury.

Then Nibs came in with some clothes for her and she looked at them for a second, then smiled. They were a replica of Peters clothes, just with more coverage at the top. She didn't see it as that much of a big deal, but decided not to argue against it. She thanked them and they nodded and left her in peace to change.

She put the clothes on hastily, she was actually excited to try on something that wasn't pirate clothing. She looked at her reflection, then realised something was missing; her sword. She snatched it out of her old clothes. She then did what she usually did, she struck poses, seeing how threatening she looked. She felt happy and very comfortable in her new clothes, then remembered that she was not here to like what she was doing, but to capture Pan, once he was hooked. At this rate it wouldn't take very long.

Walking out of the wash-closet she knew she looked good, and like one of them. But she had to act cautious, as if her life with Hook has stained her childhood with misery.

She felt their eyes on her, but she knew they were approving her, not looking in a bad way.

"Thank goodness!" the one in orange fox clothes exhaled. "She looked terrifying in her pirate clothes." he turned to her. "Wendy, you look so much better like this!" she smiled back at him as if to say thanks, but inside she felt like screaming.

"Attention!" Peter commanded, making everyone jump. Then all the boys scrambled around until they were in a straight line. "All right, men. This is Wendy, as you know. She will be living with us from now on and I want to make one thing clear; we protect her like she is family!"

Suddenly, one of the boys stuck his hand up and Peter glared and dismissed his sign for attention.

"Now, I want you to address yourselves so Wendy can learn who you all are. Go!" he snapped his fingers pointing at the first boy.

"Slightly!" shouted the first one. He was the one in the fox clothing.

"Nibs!" shouted the rabbit.

"Curly!" shouted the chubby bear.

"Twi-Twins!" the two raccoons shouted, their voices overlapping one another.

The last one stayed quiet. He was in skunk clothing and Peter rolled his eyes. "That's Tootles. He doesn't speak."

Wendy nodded and smiled at them all. Even though they were all about a year younger than herself, Wendy knew that she could take these boys down easily. But she wouldn't. She needed them alive.

"Now, Nibs. What did you want to say?" he asked directing his question at the boy who had spoken earlier.

"Well, you know how you said we should treat her like family?" he started off. "Why don't we call her Mother, and you Father? That way you can be our leaders." Wendy wanted to raise her eyebrow, but she needed Pan to like her, and the best way to do that was to get him to think she liked him.

"Oh yes, Peter! That's a brilliant idea!" she was cheesy and inside she wanted to scream from the sickliness but she held her tongue. Peter rolled his eyes but agreed to it.

"See? We can all be a family now!" she exclaimed.

"Okay. Sounds good." he nodded, sending a small smile to Wendy.

Wendy couldn't help feel a sense of achievement; _this was going to hurt Pan more than anything ever could. So why was there a nagging feeling in the back of her heart that was telling her this was a bad idea?_ She didn't know.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I know, I lied! When I said in my last chapter of PA &PG that I would be posting another chapter that day and I'm sorry it's taken so long to post :( but anyway, here it is and I know at the end it may seem a bit of a Twilight thing but that is not what I intended. This is the chapter where Wendy starts to experience some difficulties about why Peter is always in her head, and along with that she gets some shocking news. Beware, there will be some serious blackmailing later (even though that may not seem like that much of a big deal but just a warning so you know what to expect). There may be a little bit of language too so just another heads up and as always if you are enjoying please, please leave a review! Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust! xxx**

Chapter 11

The first night in Hangman's Tree was a difficult time for Wendy. She almost felt torn in half; pretending to be a helpless girl who needed to be protected from pirates and then her real half...wanting to slaughter Peter Pan and his Lost Boys.

 _What kind of stupid name was that for them?_ Wendy thought almost amusedly. _They're not lost at all!_

"So, uh, Wendy?" Nibs started. "Are you any good at fighting?... Because you know, you were living with pirates?" he was speaking almost awkwardly and nervously in case he upset her. Had he known her real side to her he would have only had to feel nervous in case his head was going to be ripped from his shoulders.

Instead, Wendy shook her head. "Well, I can fight…. but I never enjoyed doing it like the other pirates did. I hated the weapons they used. I like mine though, but that's only because it kept me alive." She didn't want them to know she could fight and enjoyed it, only because she knew if she were to fight with any of them she would purposefully kill them. She couldn't blow her cover.

"Well that's alright then. Wendy can stay inside during the day time when we're out hunting, but she can keep her sword with her." Peter shrugged. Wendy smiled at him sweetly, but inside she couldn't help thinking 'Keep the sword with me? Oh, big mistake, Pan!'. She honestly just wanted to get back on her ship and back to her comfy bed. She already missed Cyclops and it hadn't even been a full day.

"Listen," Wendy began, faking a yawn, and everyone turned to look at her. "I'm going to go to bed, now. Could someone please show me where to go?"

Curly looked at Pan doubtfully, and he responded with a widen of his eyes. Curly felt like sighing but he knew now wasn't the time.

"We'll put together a bed for you." Slightly said smiling but he couldn't help but wonder how much this girl was going to make different around here. Not that he was complaining, he liked Wendy. She seemed nice, and she'd certainly been through a lot.

"Thank you." Wendy smiled back at him, though it made her face ache. She knew the boys were tired for whatever reason. _Probably fighting with each other_ , she thought as she glanced round the room seeing how messy it was. If they think she would clean it though then they have another thing coming.

As the boys were gathering blankets made out of furs Wendy realised she was going to be sleeping in the main room…with them. Not that there would be any problems, but she did like her privacy. Without acting, she bit her lip and Peter noticed out the corner of his eye.

"Men!" he snapped making them jump and drop the furs they were carrying on top of Curly, who glared in annoyance then leaped back up to salute with the rest of the boys. Peter carried on curtly. "I hope that you were planning to make Wendy a bed in a different room?" They all stared confused. Peter rolled his eyes exasperated. "Just give her a room of her own, no more questions asked."

As he turned to go to his room, he glanced at Wendy who smiled gratefully and widened her eyes. "Thank you!" she mouthed at him and he grinned back at her. His eyes locked on hers for an extra couple of seconds before she microscopically shook her head, blinked and broke away. Peter almost felt his cheeks colour and he didn't even know what had happened, all he knew was that he liked her. That pounding feeling his heart was making reminded him of the last time he had seen her ten years ago. His heart had done the same then when he flirted with her. And he had meant to flirt with her, it was so easy then. _So why did he feel like such an idiot right now?_

Wendy felt a weird, uneasy yet vaguely familiar feeling washing over her body. She knew she'd felt it before only it was different. But instead of trying to figure it out she just let Pan leave the room to go into his own room. She sat back down on one of the wooden dining chairs, watching the boys collect furs and pillows, and going in and out of a room she hadn't noticed until now. The room was next to Peter's and for some crazy reason, the thought of being close to him did not completely disgust her. She shook the thought away quickly and tried to focus on something else.

She couldn't help but notice how amazing Neverland actually was. Running through the forests earlier was like almost a dream, vibrant and colourful. Just as she'd remembered it ten years ago, only more realistic. Although now that it was dark, she was used to being back on the ship, dancing, singing and fighting with the other pirates. It felt weird to her, almost alien, to not be feeling the gentle rocking of the boat on the water. But at the same time, she liked it. She felt safe.

Then Pan re-entered the room with his pan-pipes. He then swung into a hammock and started playing a tune that was lively yet calm, and beautifully high pitched. Wendy knew that she could sing the same notes, and for a second she imagined herself singing, until real life hit her again and she remembered what job she was here for. Destroying him…

Suddenly she felt a tugging of her arm and looked down to see Tootles, smiling at her and gesturing for her to follow him to her new room. She smiled back, before once again remembering she wasn't here to make friends, and followed him.

Her new room didn't quite have the space her old one had, nor the beautiful large window. But she still liked it. Even though she didn't have a proper bed, though there must have been about thirty furs arranged on the floor in a massive thick mattress with a long tiger fur along the top as a blanket with a couple of pillows, Wendy still quite liked her new room. But although it was filled with softness and a calm feeling it was the small window, just big enough for her to crawl through, that Wendy was most attracted to.

"Think this'll be okay?" Peter's voice came from behind her, making her jump. She brushed the shock off in an almost annoyed manner, and turned to face him.

"Yes, it's wonderful thank you, Peter and Boys." She tried not to look him in the eye, but turned to the boys who then looked at her beaming proudly. It was only then she realised she wasn't speaking like a pirate, and the thought didn't shock her too much.

"Your welcome, Mother." They all chorused. She saw Peter shift slightly at her new name and couldn't help feeling the same as him. It was weird.

Then the exhausted boys all climbed into their hammocks in the main room and left her and Peter alone. Then the pirate side of Wendy crawled its way to the front of her mind and she had to fight with all her mental might not to kill him right there that second.

Her eyes flickered around as she tried to focus on something else. "I didn't know there were tigers in Neverland." She said glancing at the tiger skin fur.

"They're rare, and we don't like hunting animals for their fur. But we do need to hunt so we make the most of it." He replied, and she knew he was looking at her, but she refused to look at him. She sensed him turn and leave, but just before he did, he whispered. "You remind me of a tiger; strong, dangerous…and beautiful."

"Dangerous?" she repeated, doubting for a split second that he saw through her act the whole time. She was still facing away from him, but her body tensed up, her muscles ready to pounce, ready to atta-

"That wasn't necessarily the word I was focusing on, and I don't mean 'strong'." He cut through her thoughts swiftly and cleanly. She could almost see his flirty, but not evil grin even while she was turned away from him. "But I think you are more than you say you're capable of" he carried on. "So tomorrow I'm going show you to fight properly."

She couldn't help feeling a sliver of excitement; oh boy, was she going to surprise them…wait she couldn't. Wendy felt a slight pang of frustration as she knew she had to wait to show Pan what she was really capable of. _Beautiful_ …his word etched itself into her mind, behind enemy lines.

She turned to face him, a grin on her face and shining eyes, "Okay, sounds good."

"Sweet dreams, Wendy." He replied, his grin still plastered onto his face.

"Sweet dreams, Peter."

Once he'd gone, Wendy realised she needed to see Hook again. So he could remind her on who she was. Suddenly her legs felt weak as she thought about Pan's grin, and she sat down heavily on her bed, pushing the thought as far from her mind as possible.

* * *

Waiting for hours, sat up straight on her new bed, Wendy waited for the sound of seven different snoring sounds, before finally deciding it was safe to go. Quickly she messed up her bed so it looked like she'd been sleeping in it, just as a precaution. The small round window near to the top of the ceiling creaked awfully as she slid it open. She prayed that no one heard.

Climbing up was no problem for her though. Wendy managed to wriggle her way through the small window and crawled out. Suddenly being confused why she had come straight through to the ground she remembered most of Hangman's Tree was underground.

Then she shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts and looked around wildly for a second in the dark, trying to remember what direction she had come from earlier. She recognised the base of a tree where she had curled up to cry earlier.

Deciding to take one hell of a chance, she ran in that direction, sprinting for her life like she had done earlier. Wendy couldn't help but groan about thinking how tired she would be tomorrow, after running hard twice without sleep within the space of twelve hours. Not good. She was actually quite looking forward to sleeping on that bed the Lost Boys had made. It had been quite comfy to sit on.

Praying she was actually heading in the right direction towards the ship, Wendy tried to make out landmarks as such so that she could find her way back to Hangman's Tree quicker.

Suddenly about one hundred metres away from her at a slight angle she saw a dim flickering light, and leaped towards it. Yes…it was Hook's ship, she noticed as she got closer and the trees started to thin out.

As she slowed down to a jog on the beach, she saw that her bedroom light was on at the back of the ship. _Must be Cyclops_ , she thought.

Thankfully, the ship had docked quite far into the sand and was positioned so the front was facing the sea and the back was facing the forest and beach. Wendy knew she didn't have a lot of time to actually get into the water and swim round to the front to get up that way. Besides, she was too tired and how would she explain wet clothes to Peter and the Lost Boys later? _Peter…_

She shook her head again remembering what she was doing and looked up to one of her open bedroom windows.

"Cyclops?" she whispered, loud enough for him to hear, but not so loud to as to attract too much attention. No answer.

"Cyclops?" she hissed louder this time, getting impatient. With a huff she gripped into the wood of the ship and yanked herself up so she could see into her room. Her light was on but she couldn't see anyone. For a split second she thought she heard something muffled and distant. She climbed in and took a step forward.

"Cyclo-"

"Hello, Wendy." Blade's voice had the same effect as his name. He came out from next to her and she hadn't even noticed he was there. Wendy couldn't help but wince at his soft dangerous tone. She didn't look at him, but looked around the room as if searching for Hook.

"Blade listen, I don't have a lot of time. Where's Father?" She had decided not to be dramatic with him; she knew he was going to flirt with her but she didn't really have the time…or the effort. Her voice had changed back to sounding like a pirate.

"He's asleep. He stayed in here for so long, waiting for you to come. Not that we expected you, really. But once it was midnight he decided to go to sleep, but left me on guard in case you came back. Then he told me to just deal with your visit myself as he was tired. The rest of the crew is fast asleep." Wendy finally looked at him, and felt slightly nervous at the thought of being alone with Blade. Then he smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"Why did you come back, Wendy? Did you miss me already?" his taunting voice was low and she bared her teeth slightly, fighting the urge to punch his stupid face.

"Oh don't play games with me, Blade. We both know that coming to visit you is at the bottom of my priority list. Or even on the list at all." He smirked again. Wendy gave him a sour look and carried on. "I came back because I needed reminding of the plan, preferably by my Father."

Blade tilted his head slightly. "Oh, of course. You _must_ need reminding of the plan. You haven't even been there for a day and you already need reminding of the plan. So sorry, my mistake." She narrowed her eyes and tensed her muscles sharply so he could see. Then Blade's face changed.

"Pan's not getting in your head is he…?" he gave her a wicked satisfying grin. "Well, he's not allowed…not now."

Wendy frowned and bared her teeth again. "Why not?" her voice was sharp and cold.

"Hey, Ice-Queen!" his grin widened a little bit more as he teased her. "Calm down, I'm on your side. And you might want to warm up to me. We have got a job to do in a bit-"

"Firstly, we don't know how long it's going to take me to get Pan to like me. And secondly, we only have to pretend for a small amount of time. It's not like it's for life-"

"Isn't it?" Wendy froze. Blade's eyes gleamed. "Yes, Wendy. 'Pretend' is the word we're looking at, and it's not telling us the truth, so we're going to stop pretending. Your dreams are going to come true. Your father has decided that the best way to keep you safe…is for you to marry me after Pan's death." Wendy's blood ran cold, and she almost felt her knees buckle.

"I will never marry you." She spat out, but her voice broke with the shock and Blade's eyes gleamed even more with a wicked smile.

"Oh, I think you will. After you see this…" he suddenly snatched her arm and dragged her towards her wash closet and opened it slowly.

In the darkness, was a bloodied form of her best friend, Cyclops, still alive, but twitching behind his ragged blindfold. The sound of the door opening jolted him and he growled angrily but nervously. Wendy's jaw dropped and hatred coursed through her veins uncontrollably.

"Cyclo-"

But before she could rush forward to save him, Blade's arms snapped around her and held her so tightly she gasped for air.

"Shh, beautiful." Wendy flinched as he said that word. "I can very easily slit this monster's throat and make it look like an accident, trust me."

"Monster?" Wendy repeated hissing with fury. Then she bravely snorted in his grasp. "Huh, that's a bit rich coming a son of a bitch like you."

Blade chuckled slightly. "Ah, unfortunately for you, no. I'm not the monster around here." Wendy frowned and she heard Cyclops moan as if being strangled. "I'm not a Nancy-boy." He smirked.

The words made Wendy gasp. Blade tightened his grasp with his left hand and with his other arm closed her wash-closet door, leaving Cyclops shaking inside.

"Yes," he continued. "I know. And he's going to do everything I ask so I keep his secret. And so will you…or he dies. It's your choice. Now," he suddenly picked her up and calmly but purposefully strutted over to the window, where he then held her by her underarms so she was suspended in mid-air.

"Make that son of a bitch fall in love with you, and then we can both watch the light leave his eyes, and hear his shattered heart stop beating…together." His eyes locked on hers but she squirmed away and closed her eyes. Bit of a mistake, as she felt herself be drawn back towards him and opened them just in time to avoid being kissed. Instead in a reflex action, her hand flew out and slapped him hard. He just blinked and laughed. "Nice outfit by the way." Then he dropped her.

Just catching herself on a bit of jagged wood below her window, she let go and looked back up at the ship, where Blade winked at her then gestured towards his sword he picked up, as if to remind her of what would happen if she didn't carry out the plan. She took a step back, then another and then turned and fled.

With each pounding step she took, she was reminded that her life was over. Either way no matter what she did she was going to end up miserable. Over. Over. Over.

She sobbed as she ran, sobbing for real this time. Her mind was a warped world of what was going to happen, mixed with fear and anger. All she wanted was arms around her, so she could feel safe, away from that monstrous brute that she was going to have to marry. It was inevitable and she knew it.

Crashing through bushes and vines that hung down, Wendy ran as if she was being chased. Everywhere she looked she saw Blade's grinning face, Cyclops' bloodied but just alive body, and then an image came into mind that almost wrenched her heart out; Peter Pan's crumpled form, tears staining his face, cuts and bruises all over and pure pain and betrayal in his eyes as they glazed over. _Why is he in my mind?_ Wendy almost shrieked out loud and she sobbed because she didn't even know what she was doing anymore.

Then she saw lights, more than one and for a second feared she was back at the ship until she saw that it was fire. She stopped at a clearing and saw strange shaped bits of cloth shaped like cones, and suddenly remembered her father showing her this place once. He had said 'savages' lived here. Wendy slowly backed away and carried on running in the opposite direction.

In a blind attempt she actually managed to steer her way back to Hangman's Tree and saw her bedroom window still open just underneath one of the gnarled roots. Suddenly she heard a snap behind her and turned to see what looked like Blade in the bushes.

"No!" she screamed and turned, but her exhausted crazed mind collapsed and her body copied.

* * *

Peter awoke with a blood-curdling scream which didn't belong to one of the Lost Boys. _Wendy,_ was his first thought.

He knew something would go wrong or something would happen, he quickly pulled on some green trousers, picked up his dagger and dashed into her room. It was empty and his heart dropped.

"Wendy?" he whispered. Her bed looked like it had been slept in though. Then he felt a cool breeze on his bare shoulders and noticed her small window was wide open, and he could just see some messed wavy curls that made his heart leap.

"Wendy!" he cried out and ran out of her room and exited Hangman's Tree through the usual way instead of trying to get through that window. He was surprised she had been able to do it as a matter of fact. They'd only ever known Tootles to be able to get through it, but then again she was a female and had a different body structure.

Her body structure was now sprawled on the cool grass and Pan noticed her head was resting on a root of the tree sticking out. _Shit, she's not asleep. She's unconscious._ Peter winced as he picked her up gently and felt how cold she was. Her scream had only been about a minute ago and already she was ice cold? Unless she'd been out longer than that?

He looked around quickly to see if anyone was there, Hook's pirates maybe. But no one was there.

Peter carried her inside and laid her down on her bed, and closed her window firmly. Her body was laid down flat and Peter was concerned that her head injury was worse than he thought it was. He put the thick tiger skin over her and watched her for a minute. She really was beautiful. He had no idea how he'd managed to speak to calmly to her earlier, flirt with her. And the strange thing was, he'd meant it.

Waking Slightly up was harder than Peter realised. Eventually, after deciding Slightly would not wake up anytime soon, he called for Tinkerbell who did not look happy at all when Pan told her what had happened. Or what he thought had happened. But he realised she was not happy because she saw he cared for her, quite a lot. Tink had never liked her since she had been caught in Smee's hat ten years ago. And Tink wasn't one to let go of grudges so easily.

"Tink. I need you to go and wake up Dancing Raven…What? Yes, I know that she's going to be difficult…But tell her it's an emergency and she needs to come here at once!" Finally, Tinkerbell begrudgingly agreed to fly to the Indian camp, although she huffed and puffed a lot.

Peter waited at the edge of Wendy's bed, watching over her and holding her hand, praying she would wake up. "Please wake up, Wendy. Don't leave me now." He whispered.

Wendy's eyes shot open.

 _Awake._


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I know I haven't posted in ages but I do have an excuse - I've been on holiday in Lanzarote (where I als** **o read the actual Peter pan book by J M Barrie so if you haven't already read that DO IT!) - which has meant that I've been able to write two more chapters on this story and one more on my PA &PG one so I should try to post them tomorrow. Anyway, thanks to everyone who leaves a review and all that jazz :) it really means a lot to me so thanks and thanks for sticking around too! Again I'm sorry this is late :|**

 **Getting back to the story, this is going to be a bit of a confusing chapter so the bits in italics (I've tried to make this clear but in case it isn't), they mean they are the thoughts inside the character's heads so hopefully that's clearer now. Also, this is the chapter where Peter realises certain feelings towards a certain Wendy :) so really hope you all enjoy this one and I'll try to post another tomorrow! Leave a review if you're enjoying please! Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust! xxx**

Chapter 12

Hook sat down at his piano and started playing one of his favourite tunes, a happy light melody with a few dark menacing chords. _Just like a pirate should be_ , he thought smugly.

Then his door opened behind him and Blade walked in, a triumphant smile on his face with slight dark circles under his eyes. Of course, the Captain didn't notice his smile.

"She came then?" Hook asked, stopping his playing and swivelling his legs round on his piano stool to face him. "She must have arrived late?"

"Yes, she did." Blade nodded. "I told her of our plan of getting married and I think she took it rather well. Well," he paused and grinned maliciously, "when I say 'well' I mean she pretended she didn't like me but I _know_ she does."

Hook smiled and nodded. "Yes, I know. I always thought she liked you since you first arrived here. But you'll look after her won't you? I know I won't be around forever and I need someone to keep her safe."

Blade nodded. "Of course I will. Looking after her is what I've always wanted to do." it was cheesy, Blade knew. But he had to convince Hook that she liked him back. At home, Blade had always gotten his way. They had been poor but he had forced his family to give him everything. He secretly demanded the same from the Captain. He hadn't told Wendy his next part of his plan though; after Pan's death and his marriage to Wendy he would kill Hook and become Captain. Blade did love Wendy, but he loved her for her looks, nothing else. She would be his possession for the rest of her life.

"Aye, well. As long as she's safe and happy. That's all I'm worried about." Hook wasn't just saying that, he actually meant it.

* * *

 _Awake._

Wendy gasped as her eyes shot open and she immediately screamed and started thrashing around in bed with extreme force, as if batting something away that was trying to hurt her. "No! Blade, leave me alone! Blade! No, no, no-"

"Wendy! Wendy, it's okay!" Peter, who hadn't left her bedside all night, gripped hold of her shoulders, steadying her from the terrified frenzy. Wendy focused and she saw Pan and as a reflex her muscles tightened as her pirate-instinct hit her. _Kill Pan._ Oblivious, Peter carried on.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay, don't be scared. It's me, Wendy: Peter. I won't hurt you." Peter didn't let go of her, partially because he was worried he would get punched in the face if he let her go, but partially because he knew she wasn't in her right frame of mind. He felt her muscles tense and he frowned. _How could she hate him? She obviously hated Hook more than anything!_

Wendy listened to him and remembered what she was doing here and relaxed her muscles. She wanted to kill him, but she needed to calm down...But she was trapped. She could barely breathe as she remembered everything that had happened on the ship. _Cyclops, and that monstrous bastard. She hated him more than she could ever hate anyone, maybe more than she hated Pan. But did she hate Pan...?_ Her thoughts strayed away for a second. She shook her head. _No, I hate him, but I need to kill…wait, what? What's happening? Why can't I focus? I don't…what?_

Wendy screamed, her confusion hanging over her warped mind like a miserable cloud. Peter was shocked from her sudden outburst and quickly dragged her into his arms and she cried on his shoulder, suddenly wanting to pull away and stab him and at the same time wanting to never let go because she felt safe. _What's happening to me?_ She thought miserably. _I haven't even known him for twenty-four hours and I'm already doubting my orders from my own father!_

She sobbed frustrated on Peter's shoulder for about an hour then collapsed on the bed with exhaustion, her mind frazzled. Peter sat holding her hand, his forehead creased with confusion. _What had happened to her for her to be reacting this way? She'd been fine after he'd found her yesterday hadn't she?_ He just needed Dancing Raven to come now, she could help. She wouldn't want to but at this particular moment Peter was willing to do anything to save her. A little nagging voice at the back of his head questioned him angrily. _Why are you willing to do anything to save her? You barely know her!_

Peter glanced at the window as he heard a little bell twinkling from a short distance. Tinkerbell was almost here, he hoped she had managed to persuade Dancing Raven to help them. He looked down at Wendy and his eyes widened as he suddenly saw how ill she looked. Her hair was damp and sticking to her forehead and her skin was pale and pasty. She was not well at all.

"Peter Pan!" Dancing Raven's voice echoed through Hangman's Tree and Peter tore his hand away from Wendy, found Dancing Raven looking very pissed off stood promptly in the main entrance to Hangman's Tree. She didn't like them using trees as homes.

"Yes, thank you for coming, Dancing Raven." Peter grabbed her arm and started leading her through to Wendy's room. Peter was secretly surprised she hadn't woken the sleeping Lost Boys as she arrived, but knowing them they could sleep through a pirate invasion if they were left to.

She cried out in surprise "Pan, what on earth do you want me here fo-" then her eyes locked on the sleeping form of Wendy, who was whimpering softly in her sleep. Her eyes darkened for a second.

"Who is this?" she asked carefully, her voice nervous but angry. "I sense danger about this girl."

"This is Wendy...Hook, I suppose. But she's not a pirate, she ran away from them."

"But she _was_ a pirate?" Dancing Raven's voice boomed angrily shaking the whole tree. Peter winced, as Wendy whimpered louder this time and they both glanced at her.

"Well...yes. I guess so. She's Hook's daughter." Dancing Raven spluttered at his words. He ignored her and carried on nevertheless. "But she's ill and I really need your help, Dancing Raven. Please help her, please." Peter's eyes were wide and even though he had only known her for a short time, he knew he couldn't let anything bad happen to her. He almost felt he was ready to admit he liked her a little bit…maybe he would have to admit it now to convince her.

"Then why should I help her? I sense danger and you'll remember the vision I had about ten years ago?" Peter nodded frantically, just wanting her to hurry up and help her. "This girl fits the image I remember. A new love. If you choose her there will be consequences. And it could still now be solved if you wou-"

"I'm NOT marrying Tiger Lily! And I want you to help her because I care about her, a lot. Okay? There, are you happy? I said it. I like her." Dancing Raven smiled sadly and shook her head.

"Bad things, bad things." she muttered. But she saw how Pan was pleading and took pity.

"Fine. I'll look at her, help her if possible. But I expect you to do the right thing, Pan."

"Thank you. Thank you." he sat down hastily and took Wendy's hand again. Dancing Raven's eyes narrowed at him but she allowed it.

After examining her quickly she shook her head. "It's far worse than I realised. But at least it's not a physical injury that's causing this…though that would be easier to treat."

"Then what is it?" Peter asked exasperated.

Dancing Raven looked slightly apologetic. "From what I can sense from her and from her condition, she's bottling up some very dangerous emotions. Her mind has been tampered with and she's desperately confused. Multiple things must have happened to her. This desperate confusion has led her to have this illness, she's sick with a burning fever caused from manic stress and confusion. And I don't know how I can help apart from putting a damp, cool rag on her forehead. She's scared, Pan. She's never been so scared in all her life. The only way she can be helped is if she expresses her feelings, and if she feels safe…But I doubt that will happen. This is all I can do." she shrugged. "Goodbye, Pan." Then Dancing Raven simply got up and left. Then there was a cry of shock from the Lost Boys as they discovered her in their room as they woke up.

Peter barely even noticed her disappearance. He was just staring blankly, gripping Wendy's hand. _Her mind has been tampered with..._ Peter winced at the thought. He was scared for her. She was scared and he didn't know how he could help her, unless he could get her to speak to him. But...if her mind had been tampered with, would she talk to him? Would she not see him as the enemy? _What has Hook done to her?_

He groaned and ran his other hand through his dark hair, in frustration. He needed to help her.

"Pan?" Slightly's voice called out from behind him. Peter didn't turn around. He just sat refusing to look away from her. "Go and get something to eat. We can watch over her." he continued. "If she wakes up or if there's any change we will get you immediately, we promise."

Peter still didn't move so without frightening him, Curly and Nibs gently steered him away from her.

"You've really fallen for her, haven't you?" Nibs asked quietly. Peter closed his eyes and couldn't help moaning softly like an animal in pain as they lowered him down in his chair at the head of the table.

"Her scream...I can still hear it..." he put his head in his hands sighing. "I want to help her."

"Just talk to her when she comes around. She will do." Curly said trying to cheer him up.

"But what if she doesn't?" Peter frowned. "What if she doesn't get better?"

"She will." Nibs reassured. But inside he couldn't help wondering if Wendy was all that she seemed. She was brought up with Hook after all, and he was very deceiving. And what if his deceiving gene had been hereditary…?

* * *

After eating Peter hadn't left Wendy's side. He knew now what that feeling he felt for her was; love. He hated the thought of loving someone at this age, he didn't even know it was possible. But he knew he cared about her too much now.

Suddenly she jerked and woke up. "Help! No! Father, help me! Cyclops! Mother! PETER!"

"Shh, shh. I'm here. I'm here." Peter comforted her and she backed away from him again. He winced again; she had called out for him, surely that meant something…? He frowned, but she had called out for Hook too, hadn't she? And that pirate he'd blinded in one eye when he was younger. That made no sense.

"Wendy?" he asked tentatively. She looked at him, full eye-contact, and bit her lip. He carried on. "Wendy, can you hear me?" she nodded but didn't leave his eye contact. "Why are you so scared?" he asked gently, but firmly.

She opened her mouth to speak, then shut it. Then her eyes hardened and she narrowed them, giving Peter a deathly stare. He reeled back slightly in surprise. He wasn't expecting that.

"Wendy…?" then a stray, unwelcome thought crossed his mind and he winced yet again. He took a deep breath. "Do you want to kill me?"

Her eyes flashed maliciously and she smiled, the corners of her mouth rose as if being pulled tight by an imaginary string. Her muscles tightened and all of a sudden she looked ready to pounce…then stopped.

Wendy's eyes went back to their normal bright colour, her mouth fell back into its usual position and her muscles ceased. Peter exhaled a sigh of relief. He had been holding his breath all the time. Suddenly he felt angry.

"Wendy, what the hell is happening?" he exploded. "Why were you outside last night? Why on this earth would you call for Hook to help you? You hate him!" he rose to his feet and almost glared at her, though it made his heart wrench in pain. She looked down at her hands curled up on her stomach, and spoke quietly.

"Yes, you're right. I do hate Hook. More than you think I do. But I wasn't calling for him." Wendy paused dramatically, and carried on lying to him, though at the back of her mind it didn't feel right. "I was calling for my first Father, the one I barely remember." The truth was, that Wendy didn't remember anything about her old Father. Just a hazy blur as if a dream. Hook was her real father. She carried on. "But I called for you to help me, I thought you could." This wasn't exactly a lie, but the pirate side of her mind tried to convince the doubting side that she wasn't here to like Pan.

She finally looked back up at him. He was looking confused, but slightly happy. "I promised you I will always look after you. And I still mean that. But I need you to tell me the full story, if you want me to help you. And Cyclops…can you explain that?" Wendy blinked. She hadn't realised he'd heard her cry out for him.

"He was my only friend aboard the ship, and would try to help m-"

"So you called out for him to help you? Why did you need helping?" Peter interrupted. He needed the full story now to trust her.

"I was having a bad dream. About being on the ship and Blade was trying to kill me." It wasn't completely a lie; Blade had been pretty much the source of her fear.

"You mentioned you hate this…Blade?" Peter asked and without acting Wendy shuddered. She didn't want to say anything so nodded.

"And you promise me that's the whole story?" Peter's dark green eyes were searching hers. She moaned inside her head. She honestly didn't want to promise anything.

"That's' the whole story." She said.

"Promise? I just need to be sure I can trust you so I know how to help you." Wendy took a deep breath.

"I promise." Peter smiled at her.

 _Oh no_ …she thought. _Why do I feel like everything is going to go awfully wrong soon?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: See? I said I'd post another chapter as soon as possible! I hope you like this one, there is a bit of development in this one and beware of language in this one. There isn't a lot but still beware. :)**

 **Also, there is one part with Hook that isn't mentioned till the next chapter so please keep that in mind! I haven't forgotten about it at all, I promise :)**

 **Anyway, I hope you're still all enjoying this and as usual if you are enjoying pleas leave a review! Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust! xxx**

Chapter 13

All was quiet at the Indian camp as Dancing Raven entered, the grave and almost angry expression on her face hushing everything the camp contained.

She carried on to her tipi, not pausing to look at anyone as they stared with concerned faces almost aware of what she had seen.

As she entered her tipi, some braves and the Chief followed her, with Tiger Lily by his side. Just as they entered Dancing Raven silently glanced at Tiger Lily and shook her head. Tiger Lily understood and left, her nerves twitching as she thought she knew what this was about; her betrothal to Peter Pan. She tried to keep composed but all she could think was the two options that could happen: Peter had finally realised how much he loved her and had agreed to the marriage, or he had rejected her for the last time and there was a big problem because of it. Tiger Lily knew that there was another girl involved in this, about the same age as herself and Peter. She couldn't help gritting her teeth at the thought of Peter falling for anyone other than herself. She would get her Indian braves to find this girl, bring her to the camp so she could kill her. She would find the girl herself if she had to.

Despite being a seemingly obedient daughter of the Chief, Tiger Lily was really a little bit of a rebel when it came to the decisions about Peter Pan. She insisted she knew everything and often when she wasn't allowed in the tipi it was about that very same thing; Peter Pan. No matter, she would force it out of one of the braves in the tipi. They were always willing to tell her anything she wanted; she was a beautiful Indian princess and had a lot of control over the tribe. Tiger Lily had once been silent and always needing rescuing. She could fight for herself very well, and was rather a loud character now. But she did like to get herself into trouble so Peter would have to come to save her.

Still, even though she knew she would find out later on after the meeting she still strained her hearing through the tipi's buffalo skin, desperate to hear what they were discussing…

"I told you about my vision ten years ago. You were there." Dancing Raven snapped scathingly to Chief. He didn't look too happy about being snapped at; he was the head of the tribe!

"You told only of what was going to happen, but not the proper outcome of it." He answered back, too tired to argue with her. "What has actually happened then?"

Dancing Raven closed her eyes and exhaled. "The girl at Pan's hideout fits the image of the girl I saw in my vision. Pan even admitted he liked her! I told him there would be consequences and it would just be so much simpler if he would just marry Tiger Lily, but he refused once again." Outside Tiger Lily's shoulders drooped and her heart felt heavy. _Pan likes this girl_ , she thought, crushed.

"He is stubborn." Chief sighed frustrated.

"Yes, but this girl, she is…there is something wrong with her. She is very weak but so strong its surprising. Pan doesn't see that she isn't all that she seems. And she was a pirate; she's Hook's daughter!" There was a ripple of surprise and from outside the tipi Tiger Lily smiled smugly from what she had only just overheard.

"Hook's daughter!" Chief exclaimed and narrowed his eyes angrily. "That Hook brute and his wretched father and ancestors had terrorized our tribe for generations! How do we not know his daughter is good? How do we know she isn't a pirate at heart? What if she uses Pan to help her father?" his voice had risen to almost a shout and Tiger Lily could well overhear everything that he said. Her smile widened then dropped rapidly as she thought of some sneaky bitch trying to hurt her beloved Peter. She bared her teeth a little and carried on listening, now desperate for more information.

Dancing Raven was crying out "That's just it! We don't! I told you that my vision had something to do with bad consequences and this girl is at the heart of it…"

"So what must we do?" a brave called out. Numerous ideas were cried out from every Indian inside the tipi.

"Banish her!"

"Scare her off!"

"Threaten her!"

"Confine her!"

"Punish her!"

 _Kill her!_ Tiger Lily's head was screaming viciously. _Kill her!_

"QUIET!" Dancing Raven commanded and everyone fell silent to look at her. Tiger Lily bit her lip. "We are not monsters." Dancing Raven continued calmly. "We are not savages, like the pirates see us. We need to make a careful choice…and I honestly think the best thing to do is to brace the camp for war and battle tha-"

"No!" Chief roared. "I will not have my tribe involved in any of this!"

"I wasn't finished." Dancing Raven looked at him sideways, unimpressed. "I think that we need to brace the camp for war and battle that is going to be inevitable on this island. Hook will not be happy about his daughter with Pan; he would not have come back to Neverland just for her to see the island. He want's revenge and that is what I imagine his daughter, Wendy, is with Pan for." After hearing this Tiger Lily leaped away from the tipi as if she'd been stung, and ran away from the camp as fast as her legs would carry her. She had to tell Pan, and she knew how to get her way. Inside the tipi, Dancing Raven carried on. "Therefore, we shouldn't do anything, we don't want to get tangled up in any of this. Now, someone spread the rest of the camp to stay close to the area, and not going deep into the forest. Make sure you can see the camp at all times." That braves left the tipi and started spreading the news, but it was too late. Tiger Lily had run off, her mind full of intentions to get her way, but was about to make the Indian's plan go wrong. Dusk fell shortly afterwards.

* * *

Captain Hook was becoming slightly worried. It had been another day and he was strongly doubting that his beloved daughter was going to pay him a visit later that night. Either that or he feared he would miss her again as she might come late.

It wasn't that he doubted Wendy in herself, he was sure she would stick to the plan and not get side tracked. She had been preparing for this practically her whole life and she could fight better than half the men on his ship.

Still, he was worried. There was a niggling feeling in the back of his mind that told him that something was wrong, and was going to get worse. Sitting at his desk again a plan wormed its way inside his head. Hook smiled; this was perfect…unless one of those Lost Boy idiots managed to get hold of it. No, they wouldn't. His bird would make sure of that.

He walked to the other side of his room and opened the cupboard where he kept his little parrot-type bird. Wendy knew he had one, but she had just never had any interest in it and so kept away from it.

Writing a hasty letter, he considered if Pan and the boys had ever learned to read…probably not. They had been at Neverland since they were about five or six and they should have started school then. Hook tried not to think about them being able to read as this would mess up the whole plan. Nevertheless, he wrote out a simple note for Wendy and tied it to his bird's leg. The bird squawked excitedly and flew out Hook's window. It understood him.

Slumping back to his chair with exhaustion, Hook almost prayed none of the other boys could read.

* * *

Wendy seemed a bit more at ease than earlier on that day, but she still felt torn up with guilt. And that was what was annoying her: _why was she feeling like that?_ She shouldn't feel anything for Peter apart from wanting to tear his head off and feed it to another crocodile. But she didn't. She didn't know what she was feeling but all that she knew was she didn't like it and the feeling was making her job a hell of a lot harder.

Still, she tried to relax for a bit and let go of her angry, confused thoughts. After all, it wasn't doing her any good.

While the Lost Boys were out hunting, Peter was telling her stories of his many victories against Hook from when he was younger. She laughed at her father's defeats but she was torn between actually laughing on Peter's side, and punching him because of her loyalty to her father.

Suddenly from her window as dusk was falling, Wendy glanced as a blur of raven black hair and what looked like a pale yellow dress dashed past along with a call of "Peter Pan!"

Peter groaned as Wendy saw his eyes flicker with annoyance and dread. He put his finger to his lip signalling for Wendy to stay quiet. A few seconds later the call sang out again, a sickly sweet high pitched voice that sounded like it could not sing whatsoever, and was also being strangled in the process. Wendy winced silently; she could sing much better than that without even trying.

"PETER PAN! I know you're in there!" Third time the girl's voice lost its patience and shouted frustrated. Peter rolled his eyes and got up from the side of Wendy's bed.

"One minute." He whispered widening his eyes, exasperated, and yelled up to the girl who was now hammering on the door.

"I'm coming, Tiger Lily!" immediately the hammering stopped and as the door opened Peter mentally winced to see a beautiful, but sickly sweet Indian princess smiling angelically at him.

"Hello, Peter Pan." She smiled and he nodded.

"Hello, princess." His voice was in monotone, cold but at least polite. She stood expectantly looking at him for a second then said a little irritated. "Well, aren't you going to invite me in?"

Peter raised his eyebrow. "Actually no, because I'm very busy right now. I'm sorry to be so rude." He started to close the door. "Goodbye, Tiger Li-"

"I must speak with you, Peter." She interrupted sticking her arm in the door and he sighed. She carried on. "It's about this new girl on the island: Wendy." From inside her room, Wendy's ears pricked up and she stole silently out of bed and listened carefully.

Peter sighed again and nodded. He opened the door a bit more and she stepped inside. "Well," he asked, "What do you have to say about Wendy?"

Tiger Lily smiled back pleasantly, but her eyes danced mischievously. "My tribe doesn't like her," she began. _Fine with me,_ Wendy thought. _I don't care about those savages, why should I?_ "And they believe she will become a very big problem when it comes to the safety of Neverland." Wendy's pirate instincts kicked in and she frowned and bared her teeth a little bit from behind her door.

"The safety of Neverland?" Peter repeated, almost amused. "Wendy may be strong, mentally and physically, but you don't know everything about her, Tiger Lily. Not like I do." Tiger Lily growled, this was not what she wanted to be hearing. She tried from a different angle.

"You've heard what my people have said. When have the ever been wrong?"

"I don't know. I'm sixteen years old I haven't been alive long enough to hear one of your tribe's visions that has then come true years later. Neither have you, actually." Tiger Lily almost felt like slapping him. _Why can't he just see that this girl is not who she seems? Her tribe has never been wrong about anything like this!_

"You haven't even met her." Peter sighed exasperated. An idea popped into Tiger Lily's head.

"Then let me see her."

There was a pause from Peter. "…Why do you need to see her?" He wasn't sure about this at all.

"Because I want to know if she will be a danger."

Peter sighed yet again. He had never sighed so much in his entire life. "Only if she allows it." He turned to go back to Wendy's room and from behind the door Wendy could almost picture this savage's smirk.

"Oh, she will. She's a pirate, Pan. They're too stupid to know what they're up against." Wendy grated her teeth and she leaped back onto her bed, but didn't get in it. As Peter opened the door she smiled at him.

"Can I get up now? I'm feeling better."

Peter smiled slightly and nodded. "Fine. But the Chief's daughter is here. She wants to see you."

"Me?" Wendy asked mock surprised. "Why does she want to see me?" the presence of a savage had made her guilt melt away and her whole pirate mind kick in. She was going to get the better of this 'princess' if it killed her. Tiger Lily was going to try to mess up the whole plan, and she couldn't have that.

"Some ridiculous vision about you being dangerous." Peter dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "It's not a big deal I've told them you wouldn't ever be anything like that would you? No, of course not. They're just being silly, don't worry." Peter did all the lying for her.

"Can I see her yet?" the impatient voice of Tiger Lily rang through the tree. Wendy nodded to Peter innocently and he called her in.

Tiger Lily raced in and stopped short when she saw Wendy. Wendy knew why; she was living Tiger Lily's dream: being in Hangman's Tree, Peter's protection, wearing clothes that matched his and being above all that, Wendy was more beautiful than Tiger Lily. Wendy saw it all through the princesses' eyes and couldn't help feeling proud of that. Tiger Lily then dropped her split-second shocked look and smirked.

"So, this is her? The dangerous little bitch we've all been told about?" she was smirking aggressively, but she hadn't realised Wendy was going to destroy her.

"Bitch?" she pretended to look shocked, even though Peter was right there. She used a bit of her proud pirate language and mixed it with a sweeter tone. "Oh dear, is that what you think I am? Aye, obviously. Bless you, dear and you said pirates were the stupid ones! How daft you must feel, ya little scumbag!" she added smiling. Tiger Lily looked taken aback and Peter couldn't help sniggering slightly.

"Hmm." Tiger Lily composed herself and laughed and mocked Wendy's tone. "Oh, aye, of course yarr' right!" Then she dropped it and got serious. "Now listen to me, I'm not having you going off and upsetting Peter and the safety of Neverland…so don't you dare think about it!"

Wendy raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't thinking about it until you just gave me the idea." She looked at Pan and winked as if to assure she was joking. He smiled back. He was actually enjoying Wendy getting the better of this girl.

Tiger Lily glared at her and then said to Peter. "So Peter, do you trust her?" Wendy's heart thudded a little bit louder than usual and her confused guilt flooded back in.

Peter was confident. "Yes, I do. She would never lie to me." He said not at all frightened by Tiger Lily's powerful stare. A knife of guilt managed to twist its way back into Wendy's heart and all of a sudden she felt bad and uncomfortable. Tiger Lily's smile widened even more.

"So then, I think we should make a deal." Her voice sounded low and untrustworthy. Wendy almost shuddered. She didn't like where this was heading at all.

"What kind of a deal?" Peter was humouring her but Wendy saw in his eyes he was cautious. Tiger Lily stayed cool and unforgiving.

"A type of deal where it shows not only how much you trust this little scumbag-pirate-bitch," she paused and smiled at Wendy, who in return, gave her a dazzling fake smile, showing all her perfect teeth. "But also if she's being true to you." An unwelcome shiver almost knocked Wendy's smirk clean off her face and she forced it back on quickly.

Peter raised his eyebrow, completely confident. "Go on." Wendy was getting used to the feeling of being torn between two sides of her heart.

Tiger Lily took a deep breath, and with her dark eyes dancing mischievously she grinned. "If Wendy doesn't betray you within the next twenty moons, you marry me." Peter's jaw almost fell off (but obviously he composed himself to look careless), and Wendy couldn't quite place the feeling she had right that second. All she knew was that she didn't like it one bit, and all she wanted to do was smash that bloody savage's face in and rip her hair out along with her scalp.

"Deal?" The Indian princess' voice dragged the couple back from their angry, uncomfortable thoughts. Peter glanced at Wendy, who was glaring daggers at Tiger Lily. He didn't like this at all, but he thought that Wendy wouldn't want to hurt him, so he took a deep breath and held out his hand, meeting the princess' outstretched one.

"Deal."

* * *

Hours after Tiger Lily had left, the Lost Boys knew something wasn't quite right between Peter and Wendy. None of them said anything though, apart from Curly who couldn't quite sense the tense atmosphere.

"What's wrong with you, lovebirds?" he chuckled, meaning well, but not doing anything in those standards. Wendy's head snapped up (from the table she was sat at examining her sword), as if it had been yanked on by a string. She stared at Curly in a sudden mix between joy and shock. Peter almost blushed and glared at Curly who then realised what he'd done. "I, uh, just mean…uh, nothing, Father." He ducked his head. "Sorry, Mother." Wendy wasn't going to let that go easily though.

"What did you mean by 'lovebirds'?" she frowned at Curly, but she was smiling a little. Curly shifted from foot to foot and he looked at the floor. He could almost feel the heat from a glowering Peter next to the fire, who was giving Curly a raging death stare. Curly, being a bit clueless about keeping feelings secret, simply told Wendy the truth.

"Well, because, you know…Pan likes you…" Before Wendy had time to react Peter flew to Curly like a bullet and had him pinned against the ground and was hissing something inaudible to him that Wendy couldn't hear. For a second, she wished Hook could see this; Peter Pan, turning on one of his own men because he was in love with his secret enemy… Wendy's happy thought dropped as the word 'enemy' rolled into her mind. Instead, quick as a wink, Wendy grabbed her long sword from the table and sprinted her way in between Peter and Curly, where in a blurred couple of seconds, thrust Curly out from underneath her and threw him to the Lost Boys (where they all landed in a comical heap), and snatched Pan's small dagger from his belt and threw it at him. Being Peter Pan, he caught his dagger, and the next second he was face to face with Wendy, almost touching noses, their blades separating them.

Wendy hadn't even known what had come over her. She hadn't done it to kill Pan at all but to save Curly. That was weird. But, staring right into Peter's confused face she fought down the desperate clawing effort to slit his throat right there and then. But another part of her didn't want to. Instead, she smiled and stepped away from him, their blades making a scraping, metallic sound as she moved away, but she kept her position. Peter saw what she was doing and stepped away too. Then they were fighting, but it wasn't gruesome or blood-thirsty. It was almost a dance. As the dance got quicker and more exciting, their blades only just missing each other as they spun and gnashed them together creating a rhythm. Soon it got competitive, and they were not only laughing, but teasing each other.

The Lost Boys had never seen anything like it, one second they were at each other's throats and the next they were laughing. Slightly couldn't help smiling a bit and nudging the others whispering, "Mother and Father are fighting again!" and they all sniggered in agreement.

Tinkerbell was watching from her small room inside the main tree-trunk. She had her arms folded and she was scowling. She hadn't liked Wendy since that very first day when she was trapped inside that smelly hat aboard the ship. But…she did make Peter happy, and that's all Tink ever wanted for him. She had looked after him almost like a mother after all those years when he didn't have one. And the other boys. But mainly Peter, and she wasn't going to let this daughter of his arch enemy have anything to do with hurting him. She doubted Wendy would have the nerve, but if she did, Tink was going to have a serious problem with her. And everyone on Neverland knows that if there's a fairy angry with you, you may be in danger. Everyone apart from Wendy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: So I know its been a while again but I hope readers will like this chapter! There is a bit of a change and in the next chapter things may get a bit more tense for poor Wendy.**

 **Also, if anyone does have any advice on how to make my writing better please comment because that's why I'm here - to write for amazing Peter Pan/Disney lovers (like yourselves :P) and to make myself a better writer so I'd love to hear what you have to say if you do have anything! :)**

 **Still, I really hope everyone does like this chapter and my story so as always, leave a review! Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust! xxx**

Chapter 14

Wendy hated routine. She hadn't minded doing routine too much on the ship when being at sea was only for a few days and they didn't have a lot else they could do. But soon she realised that she'd made a small mistake when introducing herself to the boys. She'd said she didn't like fighting so they would leave her at home but she'd forgotten that they would practically lock her up in Hangman's Tree to stop anyone getting in. After four days doing exactly the same thing; being cooped up; waiting for breakfast, lunch and dinner; and then ordering the boys to tidy up a bit, Wendy was bored out of her wits end. Also, she couldn't stand a lot of mess. She was fine being a bit of a tomboy sometimes (being a result of living with pirates for ten years) but when it was this untidy Wendy almost forgot to not slit the Lost Boys' throats, and instead had to restrain her muscles though it was almost painful for her to do so.

But the pain had lessened. And that was the weird thing for Wendy. She was so used to fighting with the other pirates pretending they were Peter Pan and his Lost Boys, so it was practically alien to her not doing it. However, at the same time, it felt calmer. She did have moments where she felt she would almost crumple to the floor because her mind felt so fried. She was confused at what she had to do. She didn't want to hurt Peter most of the time. Ever since that sword-fighting-dance they'd done she wasn't sure about something. Why she felt butterflies in her stomach every time he looked at her. Wendy had never felt that feeling before. That was what scared her most of all...

* * *

After waking early as usual, Wendy couldn't help sighing restlessly at the thought of another boring day. She swung herself out of her bed and went into her wash closet, closing the door firmly behind her. It was weird that Smee wasn't leaving hot water outside her bedroom door anymore. But she'd just about gotten used to it now. She got out another leaf outfit and groaned seeing it was her last one before she'd need to wash all of them. She'd need to ask Peter where she can wash her clothes as there was never enough in her wash closet. She'd ask Peter later. _Peter..._

There it was again. That nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she couldn't help smiling and thinking back to when Curly had blurted out that Peter liked her. Surprisingly it wasn't brute satisfaction that Hook's plan was working (if Peter really _did_ like her), but a light happy feeling that kept her smiling...until she saw her reflection in her looking-glass. Moaning slightly, she remembered for about the twentieth time that her hairbrush was still aboard, and so had to deal with the pulling torture of combing her long hair with her fingers. Her hair needed washing too. And without another annoyed thought Wendy pulled herself together and prowled like a proud but caring tiger into the main room of Hangman's Tree, just in time to see the boys off.

"Morning, Mother." the boys saluted.

"Morning, Mother." Slightly winked mischievously. "You look _fabulous_ this morning, don't you think so, Peter?" He beamed at Peter who widened his eyes then rolled them impatiently. He didn't look at Wendy though.

"Yes, she looks _fabulous_." he snapped sarcastically without looking at her. "Come on let's get breakfast." And then they left, the boys saluting to Wendy who smiled back. But she didn't feel like smiling at all. He'd ignored her. He'd actually _ignored_ her. She sank down on the chair and rested her chin on her hand for a minute.

Tink, watching from her small room a few metres away, almost felt sorry for her. Then she snapped out of it and thought mockingly, _ooh no, she's sad. Pfft. Like I care. I'm going back to bed._ Then she flounced back into her room in the trunk of a tree, her leaf curtains fluttering out behind her like she was a dramatic plume of smoke.

Wendy, on the other hand, was deep in thought. Then she remembered her clothes and collected them from her room. She couldn't go outside to wash them, and she wasn't sure where she could wash them inside...the pond! She darted out down a corridor and glanced up at the glistening sapphire pool above her head instead of a dirt ceiling. Inhaling deeply, she reached up and put her hand straight through the glossy bottom of the pool and smiled slightly. It worked.

A few minutes later Wendy had washed her clothes and was returning to the main room. She had started to pick up things from the floor that were littered around the room, when she heard something. It was faint, but still vaguely familiar. Wendy shook her head and carried on picking things up and putting them into piles for the boys to sort out later. She had never been taught that because she was a woman she had to do chores. She didn't think that was fair anyway. If anyone had told her that she probably would have sliced their head off.

Humming quietly, she half sang, half mumbled 'A Pirate's Life' then remembered Tinkerbell might be in the room and dramatically shook her head as if to tell herself off…there it was again. That sound. It was almost a shriek, like a bird…hawk… _parrot!_

Wendy's stomach lurched as she remembered with a sick feeling that Hook had a parrot. She'd practically forgotten to send him any notices that she was still alive. And now he was coming to her! She groaned and a louder squawk was heard from almost outside the tree. Wendy hated that bloody bird. Once when she was eight she'd tried to make it fly out away by throwing its food in the sea as they were sailing. Hook hadn't even been that cross at her. He thought the world of her. Then her heart lurched instead of her stomach thinking of how well Hook had actually treated her. She couldn't remember a mother, not properly, and the only father she'd ever really known was Hook. She was Wendy Hook, daughter to Captain James Hook, and the twist of guilt in her heart motivated her to fulfil Hook's plan…but she wasn't sure if-

"SQUAWK!"

 _That bloody bird!_ Wendy thought angrily. _What if Tink hears?_ She stormed to her room where the sound came from and glanced hastily around her room, searching for the parrot. Another ear-wrenching squawk drew Wendy's attention to her ground-level window. Outside was the bird, feathers all broken and ruffled and on its leg was a letter. Wendy sighed and rolled her eyes impatiently as she realised she was going to either have to kill the bird to get it off or have her hand pecked to death. She decided the more rational one, and after she'd retrieved the letter (by snatching the bird through her window and untangling the letter from its leg) her hand was red raw. The second she had managed to untie it from its leg she heard distant cries from the Lost Boys and a proud cockerel cry from Peter. Her heart jumped a little before remembering how he'd blanked her.

"Shoo!" she hissed at the bird. "Go back to Hook!" the bird cocked its head to the side (probably remembering her as the girl who tried to drown him), and then flew off with a few feathers fluttering away through the trees. It was after all, a pretty old bird. It was only when the bird's figure had disappeared she realised she'd called her Father 'Hook'. She never did that normally…

Just as she had retrieved her arms from outside the window the Lost Boys crashed through the trees excitedly and calling "Mother!" very loudly. Wendy smiled at the family atmosphere it had. She actually forgot she was doing a job for her father, and didn't allow that thought to snake back into her mind. Then Peter flew from out of the trees, looking handsome as usual with his messed dark hair and grin and Wendy's smile got a little bigger.

She raced through into the neat main room, after quickly tucking her letter under her pillow, and greeted the boys with a quick hug. Peter avoided her again, obviously trying to stop eye contact at all cost. The Boys noticed this, but tactfully ignored it. Wendy wondered if perhaps Peter had said something to them… Then the boys' ramblings brought her back out of her thoughts. They all shouted at her at the same time.

"Mother! Mother! We brought squirrel…it's not squirrel, idiot...well we've got a deer anyway…yes it is squirrel...what do I do with this green stuff? Mother!"

Wendy was about to help them and sort them out when a loud _"Attention!"_ made them all jump. Then the boys scrambled into their usual line and Peter paced up and down taking their food off them and putting it on the table. _I can't do anything right with Peter recently, can I?_ Wendy sighed silently. _He won't let me do anything..._ She got on with helping make the breakfast and mentally groaned as she got into her usual routine at Hangman's Tree. Wendy hated routine.

* * *

Hook had been waiting for his bird to come back for ages, and when it finally did, there was no other note from Wendy. He felt a twinge of worry and wondered if he should maybe send Blade ashore to find her…no. The letter tells her what to do as a signal. She's too smart, if she couldn't get a message to him this way she would do it another. Wendy was far smarter than Hook himself in fairness. _Must have been from Mary,_ Hook would think often when Wendy would figure out something that no one else could.

"No, she'll be fine." He reassured himself looking out his window. "Besides, Blade tells me Wendy knows what she needs to do. And I don't need to worry about her and Pan because it's obvious she likes Blade. And the letter has gone, and only Wendy could retrieve it from the old bird. No, don't worry yourself, James. Don't worry yourself…"

* * *

After the day had passed Wendy was aching to get outside, feel the sun on her face, run and stretch her limbs a bit. She would ask the boys if she could go with them tomorrow and have them as protectors. (Not that she really needed protecting but it seemed only fitting under the current circumstances).

Clearing up with the Boys was always quite fun though. They would sing funny songs and throw water around (water that had been collected from the little pond) and have a great time. Peter didn't join in though. He went into his room and played on his pan-pipes for ages. They weren't happy tunes either. Wendy wondered if it had anything to do with what Tiger Lily had said. _That bitch…she would kill her no matter what._ Tiger Lily and Wendy hated each other with a passion now.

Just after they'd finished tidying up the room Peter came in and told the boys to dispose of the carcasses they'd eaten. He was just about to turn around after they'd gone but Wendy called to him.

"Peter?" He didn't move for a second then turned around to look at her.

"Have you been avoiding me?" she asked tentatively, frowning slightly. He sighed.

"Yes." He replied. "Surely you know why?" his forehead creased a little and Wendy's mind went blank.

"…No?" She asked and Peter sighed again and rolled his eyes tiredly. He couldn't fully meet her gaze.

"Because…I like you." Wendy's heart dropped. "You already know that. And," he exhaled and looked up at the ceiling for a second exasperated, "I don't want things to get complicated for you. I'm already wildly confused as it is because this has never happened to me before, but I know you've been through a lot recently, and I didn't want to make things harder for you."

Wendy didn't know what to do. This amazing boy had actually got feelings for her, and he only cared about her. He'd ignored her because he didn't want to confuse her further! Obviously, Wendy's mind did become a bit more frazzled, but she knew something good was happening. Then, under his sudden eye contact, everything became clear. She liked him too.

But he was turning away from her… and Wendy suddenly knew what she had to do.

"Peter!" she cried out and grabbed his arm to stop him leaving. He turned back to face her uncertainly. She brought herself a tiny bit closer to him and whispered "I like you too."

He stared for a second, not sure if she was joking. Wendy smiled a little reassuring him, and he smiled back. Then the next thing Wendy knew his lips were on hers and for the first time whilst being back on Neverland, she felt completely safe. She, Wendy Hook, daughter of Captain James Hook, loved her father's enemy. She loved him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Soooooo FINALLY I have sorted this one out. I know I left it on a bit of a cliff-hanger and to be completely honest, I wasn't sure how to continue it. So I decided that Hook's plan would change a little bit to make it worse for Wendy...**

 **(Sorry this chapter isn't that long but now that it's summer I should have a bit more time, but not a lot because I'm gonna have to start revising hard for my GCSE's :( ughhhh)**

 **Leave a review and Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust! xxx**

* * *

After putting the carcasses out in the forest for another animal to get, the Lost Boys returned into Hangman's Tree, Slightly leading and Tootles at the back.

As soon as Slightly entered, he froze meaning the others bumped into each other until Tootles made them all fall over in a heap. They were about to cry out in surprise but Slightly shushed them.

"Look!" he whispered as they turned to see what he was pointing at. Peter and Wendy were on the other side of the room and they were _kissing_. Nibs silently pretended to be sick but Curly saw them and didn't exactly stay silent in his reaction.

"Eww!" he exclaimed rather too loudly, meaning Peter and Wendy turned to look at him in surprise. Then Wendy burst out laughing at Curly and the Lost Boys' horrified faces.

"All right, calm down." she laughed. "I'm going to bed anyway. Night Boys." she smiled at them, but before leaving hugged Peter quickly. Immediately he hugged her back but it didn't last long. As Wendy walked back to her room she stuck her tongue out a tutting Slightly and a bewildered Curly, then gave one last smiling glance at Peter, with an unnoticeable flicker of confusion in her eyes that no one saw. As soon as her bear-fur wall was down the Boys all turned to Peter, their arms folded sternly and their eyes hard.

"What?" he grinned at them trying not to laugh. Although, this was quite out of the ordinary after all.

"What was that?" Slightly exclaimed gesturing to Wendy's room. He was surprised but he couldn't help wiggling his eyebrows comically at Peter.

"I like her." Peter shrugged. "Is that wrong?" The Boys frowned at this.

"Don't think so..." Curly said out loud, looking up as if to concentrate hardly, his chin in his hand. He didn't realise that was a rhetorical question. The Boys and Peter sniggered at him.

"Well...does she like you?" Nibs asked. Peter looked at him amusedly for a second.

"I imagine so." he said grinning. "I don't think she would have kissed me back, otherwise. Don't you agree?"

"Well, once again, I don't think so..." Curly thought out loud again. This time they laughed out loud at him. He just looked at them bemused.

* * *

Wendy slumped back onto her bed and smiled. _How had I not known until now? I think I'm in love with Peter Pan!_ She'd felt this feeling ten years ago when she saw him for the first time. He was handsome, flirty and perfect. Well, she hoped he wasn't flirty with other girls. Tiger Lily, although being a bitch, was beautiful. But Peter didn't seem to like her that much. Wendy still wanted to rip that bitch's hair out her head and choke her by it. But she wasn't going to suddenly become clingy to Peter. She didn't want to do that. To be completely honest, she wasn't really sure how to take it from here.

As she slumped back she felt something behind her pillow. It sounded crackly and she suddenly remembered Hook's letter.

"Oh God." she whispered to herself, thinking how she'd forgotten. She then picked it back up and opened the letter. It said:

 _Red-Handed Jill,_

 _If you get this, I need you to light a fire at some point soon in the trees somewhere. Just so we know you're alive, and the plan is still in motion._ _If the plan has already worked start a fire at Mermaid Lagoon. We'll meet you there when you're ready. You have two more weeks, then if the plan hasn't worked, we're coming ashore for him._

 _Also, a slight change in plan from our side. Instead of just breaking him by saying you love Blade, you will marry Blade infront of him. Then he will suffer more._

 _Good luck. We're waiting._

Wendy realised the situation she was in. She was supposed to kill a boy she now loved, but that very same boy had caused her father so much pain. And on top of that marrying Blade made her want to throw up. Was there an alternative?

 _Stay calm, stay calm._ Wendy tried to talk some sense into herself. _Don't have another panic attack! I can't kill Peter now! But I can't betray my father! Stay calm!_

Maybe the best thing to do was to buy herself more time and start a fire in the forest. Yes, do that. Drag the others out and have a celebration or something. Then, they can start a fire and it will buy her more time to think this through. She doubted the pirates would wait more than a couple of months before just coming to get them, after presuming her plan had worked. She had never failed before, after all.

Now, just go to sleep.

* * *

 _Peter was flying. He was flying through the jungle-forests of Neverland, over the canopy of trees, skimming the sea with his feet, with a smile plastered on his face. He felt light, lighter than he'd ever felt before. He hated mushy stuff but there was something about Wendy that just made him feel happy. Yes, she had been brought up a pirate and sometimes she spoke like one without realising she had the accent, but she had promised him she wouldn't hurt him. She hated Hook and she liked him!_

 _Soon he was flying up into the pink-tinged clouds, spinning and doing loops over clouds. He stopped and stood on a fluffy white and pink-fringed cloud. Looking down on the early morning, glistening, lush form of Neverland, Peter did his famous loud cockerel call._

 _BANG._

 _The pain had already blossomed in Peter's heart before he even knew what had happened. He looked more closely at the area around Mermaid Lagoon and saw Hook's ship, with a bit of smoke from a cannon wafting around…everything started to go black._

 _The pain was increasing; his blood was pouring out through the jagged hole in his torso, and he started to lose his balance. So intense was the pain he barely felt it as he toppled over the edge of the cloud and was falling. Falling, falling, falling._

 _As the surface of the sea was coming closer and closer, Pan took a last look at the pirate ship, and standing behind the cannon they'd used and laughing with the other pirates was…Wendy._

 _SLAP._

Peter woke up in a heavy sweat, panting and looking around wildly at his darkened room. The reality of the dream was still wearing off, and he could still feel the icy slap from the sea when he hit it, and in a blind panic, he felt his chest where the massive hole the cannon had torn through his skin was supposed to be. It wasn't.

He exhaled, and took a few deep breaths trying to calm his nerves. It was only a dream after all, wasn't it? It couldn't hurt him really. And she wouldn't hurt him either. She just wouldn't.

Peter closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, without any worrying dreams about Wendy being a pirate at heart.

In the morning, when it was finally time to actually get up, Peter didn't really want to get up. But he could hear the Boys whispering to one another outside his room.

"Should we wake him up yet?"

"Yeah, he's not normally this late getting up, is he?"

"I'm not sure, maybe we shouldn't. He would get cross at us wouldn't he?"

Peter growled in a low voice, swinging his legs out of bed. "You're damn right I would." He raced over to his door, with nothing on but his trousers, and flung the bear fur aside.

"I'm awake!" he bellowed, making the boys jump.

"S-sorry Peter." Curly stuttered, ducking his head apologetically. Peter nodded and swung his curtain back, flouncing back into his room. As he yanked on his leafy-torso clothing he heard a clap of thunder outside, and then the _shh_ sound of the rain hitting the earth and the leaves of the trees. His mood did often reflect the weather in Neverland. He hoped Hook's boat sank and they all drowned _. If all the pirates died that would make things much easier_ , Peter thought, lowering himself back down onto his bed and closing his eyes… _the pirates…Wendy…Hook…WENDY!_

He sat back up bolt awake remembering Wendy. He threw himself back out of bed in the shock-memory of yesterday.

He then scurried around, checking he didn't look a complete wreck and flew out into the main room. The Lost Boys were on one side of the room watching something with awe, their mouths slightly open, and looking very impressed. As Peter's eyes followed where they were looking, they widened in surprise and amazement.

Wendy, who was facing the Lost Boys with her eyes closed and a bunch of daggers in her hand, suddenly whipped around and threw one of them at what looked like a human body made out of fruit. She hit it in the heart, and then carried on throwing them with her eyes closed, every single one hitting a vital position. The Lost Boys applauded and Wendy opened her eyes and laughed taking a bow.

"Told you!" she laughed at Nibs who rolled his eyes and folded his arms, looking slightly annoyed.

"What was that?" Peter asked Slightly, who had appeared next to him.

"Nibs said even though Wendy was raised a pirate, she would be useless in a fight. So she did that." He nodded to the mutated fruit corpse. Then his face clouded for a second. "I thought she didn't like fighting." He looked up at Peter as though he would provide him with the answer. Peter was just about to tell Slightly that he didn't think she did either, when someone answered for him.

"I don't." Came the cool and smirking voice. "But I do like proving people wrong. Don't think that just because I was treated badly on that ship means that I didn't pick anything useful up. Technically I was a pirate. I got taught quite a few, you know. That was just one." Wendy had turned to face Peter and Slightly. Slightly shrugged, seemingly satisfied with the answer, and joined in the boys picking out bits of watermelon and fruit for breakfast that had been sliced in half by the attack.

Peter suddenly wasn't sure what to do now that Wendy was still looking at him and it was just them two. He didn't have to worry for long though, Wendy brought up a topic.

"So, I was hoping I could get out at some point, maybe get a bit of exercise too today. But I guess that isn't going to happen." She shrugged as the rain continued to pound the earth above them. "Do you think I could get out tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah. Of course." He replied, and suddenly he remembered. "Do you want to learn how to fly?"

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks. That'll be great."

* * *

It was only later on in the day, when Wendy was back in bed, it finally hit her what her father's letter had said. _Two weeks,_ fourteen days. She had fifteen days to keep Peter away from marrying that revolting bitch. But fourteen days before the pirates came ashore to kill Peter themselves. So even if she could stop the pirates killing him, she would have not only betrayed Peter but her father. Even she manages to save him, he will have to marry Tiger Lily. And then her father would be betrayed and she would be forced to marry Blade.

"Oh, God." She whispered. "What have I done?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's** **Note:** **So another chapter! (Finally!) Yes, I know this has taken a while, and just to avoid confusion, the peak they are positioned on is one of the mountain tops of Neverland at the back (look up pictures if you're unsure) so I need you to use a bit of your imagination! :)** **Please leave a review! Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust xxx**

* * *

Chapter 16

Outside her tipi, Tiger Lily was surrounded by her friends, chatting aimlessly about how beautiful her marriage ceremony was going to be. The term 'Tiger Lily was surrounded by her friends', was used most ironically, as Tiger Lily was too full of herself and too vain to have any true friends. These 'friends' were there talking most enthusiastically for her wedding plans, in which they had no real interest because they had no real interest in Tiger Lily herself. Although, no sympathy could ever be felt for her by anyone (except her parents), because she was rude and complaining, and seemed to think that her vain beauty could make up for it. Nevertheless, Tiger Lily was surrounded by her friends.

"What dress will you wear?" one girl asked excitedly, whilst feeling blatantly bored and uninterested. Tiger Lily however, was basking delightedly in the false excitement that surrounded her.

"Oh, I don't know just yet. But I'll have that pirate's horrible daughter strung up the edge of a cliff by her hair as a wedding present." Tiger Lily grinned maliciously and laughed at the image inside her head.

"That'll be nice." Another one chipped in.

"Will you kill her then, Princess?" one of the teenage Indian braves asked her eagerly. "Or do you want us to do it?"

"No. I'm quite capable with a weapon thank you, even though that may surprise you." She raised her eyebrow at him and he recoiled slightly, looking embarrassed.

"Does your father know yet?" another brave asked, with genuine interest this time.

"No. But he won't mind when the announcement is made by me and Peter. He will be pleased that he has finally seen sense." Her eyes suddenly gleamed and she looked up dreamily into the sky for a minute. "We're made for each other, you know. We are. I love Peter and he just won't admit how much he likes me. But I know he loves me more than anything on this island." By this point she was lying through her teeth, and everyone knew it. But no one argued against her.

"Just you all wait." She told them, defiantly. "Our wedding will be the greatest and most spectacular ever seen on this island!"

Everyone only nodded silently.

* * *

Cyclops had been let out from Wendy's wash closet about an hour after she'd left. She hadn't realised, but he knew why she'd come back. Yes, she needed reminding of the plan. But that was just because she was doubting everything she had been taught over the last ten years. He knew it. He knew her better than anyone; he was her best friend and very rarely he would catch a split-second glimpse of the little girl that once sang a song about her mother, and woke up crying in the middle of the night because of her. Wendy was the strongest person he had ever known. And deep down, he knew that he would do whatever it took to keep Wendy safe and above all happy. Whatever it took.

After that night though, Cyclops had taken precautions about where he was on the ship and he made sure he was never alone if he could avoid it. He knew his secret was safe, Blade wouldn't tell anyone because his plan rested on the blackmail through the secret. But even though, he was scared of him. Yes, Cyclops was a pirate; he was a great fighter, but Blade was quite possibly one of the best fighters and pirate ever known, and probably had been from a very young age. And he was younger than Cyclops, not by a lot really, but enough to become more of a threat.

All Cyclops could hope now, was that Wendy would come back safe. His fear for his secret and Blade was one matter, but above all, he knew Wendy came first in his life. The chances were that even if the plan does go perfectly and Wendy comes back with Peter to kill, she will still have to marry Blade and then he plans to overthrow the Captain. If that were to happen he was finished.

Cyclops sighed, looking out at the island of Neverland on his duty to look out for fire set by Wendy. _Why did nothing ever go right for him?_

* * *

They set out at dawn, the sun just peaking over the island and the light slanting through the trees of the jungle-forest in dappling rays. Wendy was pleased to be outside again, feel the sun on her face properly for the first time in almost a week. Her clothes were similar to Peter's and although sometimes guilt would creep into her mind, she had practically mastered pushing the thoughts away. After setting the fire tonight, Wendy could think of a plan and then stop worrying about this whole thing till the time came. By this point Wendy knew she had failed her father, but in a way she didn't regret it. She just missed Cyclops. If only Cyclops had managed to come with her, she would feel so much better. _Perhaps there was a way to send a message to him…? No. Don't think about it now. Think later. Now just have a good day with Peter and the Boys._

Peter was flying up ahead in the trees, obviously showing off by doing loop-the-loops and flying on his back with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed as if relaxing mid-air. Quite a few times he would catch Wendy's eye and raise his eyebrows as if to say 'I bet you can't do this!' Wendy would just smile back, one eyebrow raised as if to say 'Just you wait.'

"Hey, Wend-Mother!" Slightly called out, correcting himself halfway through. Wendy turned around to look at him. "Why do you never talk like a pirate? Because you were brought up one weren't you?" he asked.

Frowning, Wendy thought for a second and decided to be truthful. "Actually, a lot of the time I am about to say something with the accent and language that I would use on a daily basis. I just manage to correct myself before I speak really. I was brought up with a fairly normal accent with just the pirate language, like Hook." She shrugged. "But like just then for instance. When you called me I was actually going to reply with 'aye' but then decided to just turn around."

"Well, I think you should talk how you normally would for now until it becomes natural for you to talk like us. I think that's only fair. You're already going through a lot really." Peter had flown back a bit and commented. Wendy shrugged again.

"Aye. Cheers, matey." She replied, grinning at him. He shook his head mock-sorrowfully, and most of the boys gaped at her.

"Is that your normal accent?" Nibs asked, astounded by the difference.

"Aye. Sometimes. Like I said, Hook speaks with a normal accent but when you talk like a pirate it sounds harsh."

"I remember you talking different." Peter cocked his head to the side, still floating along beside her as they walked.

"When you gave me this?" she gestured to the tiny scar on her cheek that was barely noticeable now. Peter noticed it though and guilt rolled back into him.

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"Well you were quite cocky as a tiny boy." she teased him and all the boys laughed. "Is that why Tink is a bit cold towards me?" she asked, the memories flooding back about how she caught Tink in one swipe with Smee's hat.

"Probably. But you talked like a little lady then." Peter imitated her old posh voice that Wendy had forgotten had existed. The boys laughed again.

"Aye, well. Living on a pirate ship changes you, ya know. Mainly the way you speak though." Wendy exaggerated, rolling her eyes and they dropped the subject once the laughter died down. It felt lighter and easier to talk like that in Wendy's mind. It was quite complicated to not give away any information, but even though that was hard, in a weird way it was much easier to talk in her normal way. And like Peter said, one day she will talk naturally like them…but what if she's not here? What if she's married to Blade and miserable…

"Wendy?" Peter's voice dragged Wendy back from her thoughts. "You alright?" They had now arrived at a very high point on Neverland, meaning they could look over the whole island easier, and on the shallow part of the sea, her father's ship could clearly be seen floating restlessly. Wendy nodded at Peter, assuring him silently.

While the boys set up a campfire to burn later at the top of one of the high peaks of the island, Peter gestured for Wendy to follow him about twenty metres away from the boys, heading towards the back of the island. They were still standing at one of the highest peaks on Neverland, surrounded by green trees and shrubbery, but with the most beautiful view of the island and the ocean where Hook's ship was waiting at the front. The sun was hovering just over the ocean's horizon, leaving a bright orange light.

"Turn around." Peter said, and as Wendy tore her eyes away from the mesmerising view, she was met with something equally as beautiful. Facing the opposite direction to the main body of Neverland and her father's ship, they were standing almost at the edge of a cliff covered in plants growing down the side in a steep drop. This drop lead down to a secret and surprisingly large white beach that was unseen from the front of the island, and beyond this was a deep dense blue ocean that stretched for miles with almost no flaws in the colour. It was a stunning colour of deep sapphire blue that was dense and mesmerising.

"Wait till you see it at sunset." Peter grinned at the view in front of them. "No one that ever visits the island comes from this ocean because it's very difficult to access." He continued. "This is probably the only way actually, by coming up here and down."

"Down?" Wendy repeated, looking reproachfully at the steep drop just in front of her.

"Well, maybe finding a safer route down." He corrected gesturing out to the lower points of the island and curving his arm around the landscape to the side of them as if to suggest going around the back.

"Aye. Seems better." Wendy said then grimaced. "You're gonna get sick of me talking like this now aren't ya?" she hadn't really noticed how much easier it was for her to talk like this. She hadn't realised actually how much effort it was to talk like Peter and the Lost Boys. Peter just shrugged.

"I'll get used to it. I don't mind it though that much because your voice is beautiful. Your mother's must of been too because your bastard of a father's isn't. His voice is horrible." Wendy flinched slightly at his comment, having different opinions herself. He had actually taught her a bit of piano aboard and he would sing when he was drunk, although he had avoided alcohol as much as possible when she was younger. She hadn't thought it was really that bad. Peter didn't notice her flinch though, and continued. "So basically, however you talk I don't mind it. It'll sound nice any way. Besides, you will learn to talk like us eventually, so as a starter, try to say 'thanks' instead of 'cheers'."

"Thanks." She smiled. The he moved forward and for a split-second Wendy thought he was going to jump over the edge, but he simply sat down swinging his legs over the drop.

"Come one. Sit here for a bit." Peter's happy face changed to something slightly darker, and more concerned, making Wendy's insides squirm uncomfortably for a second. "Don't worry," he added, reassuring Wendy noticing her hesitant glance at the drop. "If you fall I'll fly and catch you."

"I'm not scared of heights, but thanks." Wendy smiled and sat down next to him.

"So," he started, looking out thoughtfully into the dense blue ocean below them. "What was it like aboard the ship with Hook?" Wendy thought for a second, thinking of a way to try to steer around too much of the details and not confusing ideas with reality.

"Well, I didn't like it that much on the whole. There were alright moments, but mostly it was pretty bad. Once we'd left Neverland after I'd met you, Hook started to get worse. You were right. He just treated me badly and I was basically forced to be a maid but I was treated harshly. Then as the years went on it…got worse I guess. I don't know how to explain it and I don't want to bring up any bad memories." Peter seemed satisfied with this answer and he definitely didn't want Wendy to go into one of her panics when he'd just gotten her out of them. He tried to change the subject.

"Didn't you have a friend?"

"Hmm?" Wendy frowned for a second, not sure what he meant. "Oh! Aye, Cyclops. You gave him that name actually. He really hates you, but he was really great with me. The only true friend I had really."

Peter sighed regretfully. "I won't lie; I wasn't actually aiming for him when I caught his eye." He admitted. "I was aiming for your father and his picture because he looked like he was trying to hide it so I knew it meant something to him. I managed to grab it and as he tried to get it back my dagger went through his left wrist cutting his hand off. I hadn't even meant to do that, I had just wanted the picture, and I was right; it looked like something important to him. And it definitely meant something to him because even though his stump of a wrist was bleeding like mad he was still trying to get the picture back." Wendy listened, and felt a stab of anger knowing that that day had left mental and physical scars on the crew forever. Peter suddenly looked angry too. "I wanted to hurt him like he hurt me. So I threw the picture in the sea and I think the crocodile got it, I can't remember a lot. But," he paused and suddenly looked very serious. "I looked at the picture before I dropped it and…it was a beautiful woman that…looked, she looked…just like you." He was frowning, obviously focusing hard on the picture in his mind. "I only saw it for a second, but I will never forget her face. I think…I think that must have been your mother." He turned to stare at her for a second, his mouth slightly agape, as if a puzzle piece had just fallen into place.

Wendy didn't say anything. She was as surprised as he was. She couldn't remember much, if anything at all, about her mother. Of course, she knew she'd had one; everyone has a mother. But she barely knew what one was because she had been brought up by dangerous men and a loving father. She knew mothers were supposed to be caring so maybe Cyclops had been almost a mother to her?

Suddenly a new fear hit Peter's eyes. "Was that why he was cruel to you? Because even though you look like her, you're not actually her? Wait…none of them…they didn't…try to you…you know…" he looked uncomfortable and looked at her hoping she would get what he meant. "They didn't…you know…to you?" It took Wendy a second to understand.

"Oh God no! Nothing ever like that! Never!"

"Good." Peter growled with gritted teeth. "Because if anyone had tried to do… _that_ to you I would go down there and kill them right now."

Wendy couldn't help smiling at that. Although she would have probably already killed them if they'd tried to, it was nice of him. And come to think of it, Hook would have killed them himself before anyone else, had anyone ever tried to harm or do things to his daughter. He had made it clear that everyone was to keep their hands off Wendy or they would suffer the worst and most painful death ever known.

"I'm glad I'm here with you." Wendy said suddenly, not really sure where that had come from. Peter smiled and put an arm around her.

"Me too." He said, as Wendy rested her head against his shoulder for a minute, closing her eyes and enjoying just feeling safe and happy. She tried to make the most of it because in two more weeks this memory might be one of the only ones she had to hold on to for the rest of her life. Perhaps one of her last happy ones ever…

"Peter?"

"Mm?"

"Can I ask you something? And I'm sorry if it upsets you."

"Aye it's fine, me hearty." He mocked her and she gave him a little shove. Then taking a deep breath she spoke.

"Why did my father kill your father?"

Suddenly the atmosphere changed. The air around them became frosty and Peter sat up a little straighter, still keeping hold of Wendy but sitting more upright. He looked more distant and miserable than Wendy had ever seen him.

"You remember me telling you that? It's a long stor-"

"We've got all day." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Peter sighed, tiredly. He took a deep breath.

"I was created and born on this island. Hence why I am the 'Prince of Neverland'. But my father wasn't the King of Neverland and my mother wasn't the Queen. For some reason it works like that. But Hook was jealous of my title and my father. He had known my father at school, you see. They had been very well educated in London, both of them. Hence Hook's fairly posh voice. Although, apparently everyone knew Hook would follow his father and become Captain after him.

"Anyway, our father's had been friends." He continued. "Not best friends, but close enough to travel on the Jolly Roger together once Hook had been made Captain after his father's death. They travelled and found Neverland. And Hook has probably never mentioned it to you, but he fell in love with Neverland and declared to rule it. But Neverland is more magical than you realise and he didn't know you had to be born on the island, and then be blessed by it too to be a true royal leader. No one did. Until my father came back with my mother after their wedding, became accepted as kind and innocent people by all natural life forms that lived here, and then a few years later had me. I became a royal of Neverland and they knew because of the fairies that were most in-tune with the island told them. Also, I'd been accepted by all life forms straight away. Some creatures were still uncomfortable with my parents and were apparently sometimes dangerous to them. The Indians were always wary, but Dancing Raven was the one who was with my mother at my birth.

"Nevertheless, I was a royal. And Hook was here when I was born. He was envious of my natural royal heritage. Jealous. Furious. He left in a temper, on bad terms with my father because of his rude and possibly threatening behaviour towards me as a baby. Then, when I was about three he came back. We presume he must have been in London for the last few years, maybe that was when he had met your mother. But when he came back he stabbed my father in the back as 'payback' because apparently that's what my father did to him. It killed him though. Looking back on it now, he should have killed me instead, but he didn't. Tink told me this story, you see, she and the other fairies would try to keep me safe. And then when my mother was found dead when I was four, Tink took over my care completely. She pretty much raised me. She taught me to fly but I became lonely so we went to London and found the Lost Boys.

"Then Hook came back when I was about five or six, I knew he was an enemy. But I was a good flyer and fighter so that was the day when I cut his hand off and dropped his picture into the sea. I was warning him to stay away forever. Then he came back again, this time with a really young you."

Wendy had listened to this story enthralled, feeling quite confused and betrayed by her father. He had never told the part about being jealous of Peter's royal heritage. He had lied to her, and even though she loved her father, she was starting to doubt him.

"I was never the monster, Wendy. He was." Peter said so quietly and gently, that Wendy's mind raced for a second.

"I, I never said you were." She stammered, suddenly worried that Peter had known all along that she was sent to hurt him.

"I know. I'm just saying." He replied and Wendy relaxed. "Now," Peter jumped up so suddenly almost causing Wendy to topple over the edge. However, he reflexes kicked in and she leaped away. "Let's talk about something more cheerful." He got out a tiny pouch from some leaves on his torso and sprinkled the contents over Wendy. It was soft gold dust that landed all over her and then sank in so it was no longer visible.

"Tink's fairy dust. She didn't like me taking it but oh well. Now, think happy thoughts." He commanded, turning her so he was facing the edge and she had her back to it. He then took her hands to stop her falling backwards.

Wendy tried to think of happy thoughts, but most of her greatest memories were now tainted with her lying father, not being quite the hero she thought he was. She closed her eyes and sifted through her memories and things that made her happy, then a thought of Peter made her rise up into the air slowly.

"Great." Peter smiled and she opened her eyes, hovering off the ground and still keeping hold of him for support. Suddenly he pulled her closer. "Now, this one is for good luck." He kissed her swiftly on the lips. "And this one is a goodbye in case you don't make it." He kissed her again.

Wendy opened her mouth to ask what he meant by 'goodbye' but before she could he simply let go of her hands and pushed her over the edge.

There was a sickening moment of shock as Wendy plummeted towards the sand at the bottom of the cliff, then the moment mixed with feeling pissed off at him, but she saw the funny side too. She thought of him and suddenly halted in her falling. It was a bit of a sudden stop so it made her back jolt, but looking back up she saw she'd only fallen halfway down. At the top of the cliff Peter was laughing surrounded by the Lost Boys peering anxiously down. Looked like they didn't know about the surprise push and had seen it from the fire they were building, and rushed over.

"Mother!" Curly half wailed, half yelled down, still unconvinced by her floating in mid-air. "Are you alive?!"

Wendy managed to reply without her usual pirate language. "Yes! But I'm going to kill that bastard Peter Pan now!" with a bit of concentration, she managed to zoom back upwards to the edge of the cliff where they were stood laughing at her threat, and hovered before settling back on the ground.

"Hmm, not bad for a first attempt. You took a bit longer stopping than I thought you would. Another second and I would have had to come to catch you." Peter tilted his head to the side mockingly. "And your catch was awful. You need to be smoother to stop it jerking when you stop falling so you don't hurt yourself."

"It didn't hurt me-"

"Yet." Peter interrupted, suddenly quite serious. "You were lucky." Then he lightened up a bit and smiled mischievously. "Now the question is, how am I going to surprise you to make you fall again?" But this time Wendy was wiser.

"I turn around again, shut my eyes and let you suddenly push me?" she suggested.

"Fair enough." Peter agreed. But what Peter should have done, was have Wendy face the ocean so she couldn't move quick enough.

As Peter suddenly darted forward to push her gently, she quickly grabbed his arms, twisted round and pushed him over the edge, so they'd swapped places. Obviously he caught himself immediately, having travelled about half a metre downwards, but still everyone was laughing at her cunningness. Victory for Wendy.

She started laughing at his slightly pissed off face when he floated up a few meters above them so they couldn't reach him.

"Smooth." He said, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms, still in mid-air. "Real smooth."

Wendy curtseyed mockingly, trying not to laugh. But then he laughed and shook his head.

"Next time you won't be so lucky." He warned, all of them still laughing. The sun was now climbing into the blue sky, as the early hours of the morning had diminished.

* * *

It was now just turning dusk, and slowly shadows started to stalk the eight of them around the top of the peak. Finally, Peter decided that it was time to light the fire they had been building most of the day. There were four logs placed around it with enough room for two people each.

Once it was lit they gathered around it for the heat that was slowly leaving the island as the evening grew darker. Their order went in two's on the four logs: Wendy and Peter, Slightly and Nibs, both the Twins, and finally Curly and Tootles, so that they went around in a circle. The fire grew brighter and more illuminous every minute, it's orange flames climbing high into the air, but not so high so that they couldn't see each other across the fire.

It was only when Peter took her hand as they were sitting on the same log, Wendy suddenly remembered what the fire actually meant; that she was continuing with her father's plan, and going against Peter. _But was she really? Was she really going against Peter, or was she defying them both at the same time? And how was she supposed to know if the pirates would see the fire? What if they didn't-_

BANG.

As though, they had read her thoughts, the pirates fired off a cannon into the ocean. Peter ripped his hand away from Wendy's and leaped into the air, obviously about to investigate. In a split-second, Wendy's head exploded. He couldn't get too close or they might see him, or he might hear the pirates talking about her. Over the day, Wendy had become quite accomplished at flying, she did already have a pirate's strength and balance, so it wasn't too hard for her. But she wasn't as good as Peter.

"Peter!" she almost shouted, but instead managed to call not too loudly. He turned around, about ten metres away.

"I'm coming with you." She said and with a second of concentration she lifted up into the air.

"I don't want you getting hurt." he frowned as she caught him up and they stayed suspended in mid-air, with just enough light from the fire so they could see each other. Wendy raised her eyebrows and scoffed.

"I can take care of myself better than you think. And I know the blind spots of the ship. They might be leaving. I don't even know why they've stayed so long, actually." She frowned too, it only just occurring to her that there hadn't really been an explanation for their stay.

"I know, but I think they've stayed to try to get you back. They must have just realised that you can look after yourself, or that you're with me. So they'll probably leave now. I just want to check it out." He tried to fly away but she grabbed his arm.

"Yes, that sounds about right. But I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." She folded her arms and gave him a stern look. He laughed at her glare and nodded in the dark.

"Fine. Let's go. They started flying when Wendy remembered the boys looking at them dumbfounded.

"Back in ten minutes. Stay put." She commanded at them and they nodded.

Flying through the darkness lower and lower, barely brushing the tops of the trees, Peter frowned again.

"Since when did you give my men orders?" he asked nudging her playfully. Wendy rolled her eyes and smiled triumphantly.

"Since you forgot to." She nudged him back and he paused for a second, then they laughed.

Then they were close to the ship and Wendy's nerves came back to her. She saw Blade illuminated on the deck and she fell a few feet and Peter just caught her before she hit a tree. Her insides turned to jelly and the biggest fear hit her; Peter being killed by Blade. Then she would be trapped with Blade forever. _Forever._

"What happened? You alright?" Peter whispered, and they climbed down onto a sturdy branch that enabled to see the ship just from the shoreline. Wendy decided there was no reason to admit she was terrified of Blade to Peter.

"Blade." She whispered, not daring to look up in case she saw him again. Instead she hid her face in Peter's shoulder, crumpling slightly. Sometimes it was tiring to be strong, especially when your biggest fear was fifteen metres away. He put an arm around her protectively. Glancing swiftly around the deck his eyes focused on a tall, almost monstrous form of a teenage boy. He was handsome but he could see why Wendy was scared of him. He was dangerous just to look at.

"Yeah, I see him." He whispered, tightening his grip on Wendy. "Shall I slit his throat now?" he tried to lighten the mood, but he wasn't being completely serious. He could fight him, but he would have to be having a very good fighting day to win. And he wasn't sure if today was that day.

Wendy, however, couldn't help feeling like that would be a pretty good idea. Perhaps it would be done so quickly that no one would notice for a few seconds and by then they could have flown off. No, it would probably only make them schedule the attack that night. Still, Peter's eyes followed Blade, the monster until he'd gone back inside.

"He's gone. And they're leaving." Peter whispered. "Look."

Wendy didn't want to. But turned her face from Peter's shoulder for a second. He was gone, and the boat was slowly floating away. She frowned; _they were leaving for good?_ For a second, her heart lightened and even though in a way she would miss her father and Cyclops so much, she would be much happier with Peter. _Wait, no. They'd be trying to make their attack a surprise._

She sighed. It wasn't over yet.

They flew back, Peter blissfully unaware of what was going to happen in a bit. She had to tell him something. Something.

Just as the glow of the fire grew nearer and grabbed his arm again and they stayed in the air in the same dark spot from earlier.

"Peter, listen to me for a second." She said quietly so they were out of earshot from the Lost Boys. She was looking down at the black canopy of trees below them. "No matter what happens, know that I really do love you."

He looked taken aback for a second. "Of course I know that." He hugged her quickly. "I love you too." She smiled weakly, but he didn't notice her half-smile.

They returned to the fire and were greeted by the boys. Peter's hand grasped hers again, and although she knew she was safe with him, she knew the feeling wouldn't last. Nothing lasted forever.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Today is the last day of the British summer holidays! (Or for my school at least) XD. So I quite liked writing this chapter because I think it helps develop Wendy's character a lot more. And what she's capable of. I wanted Wendy and all the women to be able to stand up for themselves because I'm a strong feminist and against offensive stereotypes. However, I am not trying to make them invincible.**

 **Hope you enjoy! And as a respond to one of my reviews - yes, I know I need to update more often, but I am surprisingly busy a lot of the time. But thank you for reminding me anyway :D I'll try to keep that in mind.**

 **Please leave a review if you're enjoying and as always; Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust xxx**

Chapter 17

Cyclops had spotted the fire first, bright and glowing in the darkness of the early night. It was high into the sky, clearly over a couple of hundred metres away so he imagined it to be on one of the peaks of Neverland. Although he had seen it first, soon other pirates noticed it too and the word quickly spread. Blade came out of the Captain's quarters with Hook followed a few seconds later by Smee, obviously all been drinking a bit. But while the Captain was a bit tipsy, he and Blade could still fight with just as much power and ferocity as when they were sober. Hook saw the fire blazing high above and into the distance, and smiled. The plan was still going on and he knew his Wendy would never betray him. Blade saw the fire blazing high above and into the distance, and grinned. Wendy would soon be his, and so would the ship.

* * *

Hook had then given orders to set sail, but keep Neverland in their sight. They would disappear until the time was right. And they left Hook's parrot behind to see if another fire would start, and to signal Wendy was ready before the time. She had never failed him yet. But all the parrot would do would be to sit in some trees along the shore and watch. If it was sent to spy and was spotted, the whole plan could be ruined. Besides, Hook trusted his daughter.

Then the Captain went back into his rooms with Smee, and Blade stayed out on the deck with the crew as they packed up, keeping an eye on everything. Cyclops had gone inside to avoid Blade, so he wouldn't have been seen by Peter and Wendy nestled in some trees off the shore.

* * *

The next day all the Lost Boys slept in till about midday, but Wendy woke up very early, just after dawn out of habit. Peter woke up about an hour later. Wendy was already in the main room, with Lost Boy's hammocks and beds littered in one corner, (almost in an extra room because of the way the tree's roots wove around to make rooms), and the table with the now withered fruit corpse sprawled across it. She was curled up next to the snoring Curly, and the sleeping Tootles' head resting slightly on her lap. She was staring wide-eyed into space, with a terrified gleam glinting every few seconds. She looked as though she hadn't blinked in over an hour, like she was frozen in a nightmarish shock.

All she could think about was what would happen when she lost Peter and the Boys. When they were killed because she betrayed them, and she also betrayed her father. That guilt would live with her forever. She just wanted to be with them as much as she could, and since no one else was awake, just being with the Boys while they slept was something. The terrifying anticipation of the next week and a bit was drawing nearer every second, and with each heartbeat, she was reminded that every second that had just passed, was safer than the one that was happening right now. It was horrific.

"Wendy?" Peter had come through, dressed, with his dagger tucked into his dark green pants and what looked like another pouch of fairy dust partially hidden in some leaves on his torso. She didn't move a muscle, but her eyes moved to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked cautiously. He was praying inside his head she wasn't going to have another panic where he couldn't talk to her or get through to her.

"Is it Blade?" he crouched down next to her and she shifted properly to look at him, her eyes wide and even more fearful than before. She was so terrified of Blade, it made her feel sick just hearing his name. Because Cyclops was in danger, Blade had moved from the being annoying category, to being her worst nightmare. She closed her eyes in exhaustion of fear, and Peter gently nudged Curly out of the way with his foot so he could sit down next to her.

"You know you're safe here, don't you?"

She nodded her head slightly, still mute.

"He can't hurt you, Wendy. Not while I'm here." he said, but that just made her feel worse. Because she knew that the chances were, he wouldn't be here much longer. If she could give her own life up to save Peter's she would do. Once that thought would have been horrifying beyond belief, but now it seemed sense to her.

"I'm going out hunting, do you want to come?" he asked, raking a hand through his dark hair and standing up. "I doubt the Boys will be up any time soon, and I need to get food for everyone."

Wendy nodded. "Alright." her voice was low and miserable sounding, but she did feel better at the idea of being near him. She didn't say 'aye' because although talking like a pirate was more natural to her, every word of it reminded her of what was going to happen because of pirates. If she could avoid it, she didn't want to have to talk like a pirate again. It was a strange situation; she was proud to be a Hook but her father wanted to murder the love of her life, and she had been trained to do the same. Yes, she was proud to be brought up one of the greatest pirates ever known, but at this point, the confusion was going to be her killer.

Peter smiled and threw her the pouch from his torso. It was full of Tink's fairy dust again and Wendy smiled because she liked flying. She grabbed her sword off the table, it was the one thing from Hook that didn't give her bad feelings. It had kept her alive and it was almost her signature mark.

"Soon you'll have ears like mine." Peter grinned at her as she tipped the fairy dust over herself, and then frowned, before realising what he meant. Peter had pointed ears like a fairy's or a pixie's.

"Why, would fairy dust give me pointed ears?" she asked once they were outside and flying to the centre of the island. She had suddenly warmed up to the idea. A reminder of the greatest time of her life.

"Well, apparently if you use too much fairy dust, you get fairy ears. I know it's weird." he laughed. "Of all fairy qualities to get it's the ears. I don't know, it's just a rumour. The Boys can fly with the dust, but they don't like doing it because they're stronger on the ground than in the air. So they leave the flying to me."

"What are you strongest on then?" Wendy asked, deciding that the best way to distract herself from the whole pirate attack business was to keep talking to him. "Land or air?"

"Being Peter Pan, I am strong on both, obviously. And water." he had never said something so cocky before and Wendy pushed him into a tree laughing. He didn't hit it hard but it made a few leaves fall off the tree. Peter shook his head, getting his thoughts clear again.

"Well, I'll admit I didn't see that one coming." he laughed. "You know I'll get you back someday."

"Good luck." she smirked angelically and he shook his head again.

"Why do I never see you putting more fairy dust on?" she asked.

"I am the Prince of Neverland, Wendy. The fairies gave me fairy dust when I was very young and it has stayed with me. So I can fly without it now, and I guess that's why I have the ears too." he shrugged as they zoomed along just under the canopy of the trees.

"You're lucky." Wendy half grumbled, half smiled. "I'd love to be able to fly whenever I can." she added thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm sure once Tink warms up to you, she'll give you daily pixie dust so you will be able to fly whenever you want." Peter said and Wendy smiled, before remembering the chance of that happening would be quite small. Then they landed at some sort of mossy clearing.

"Right, you're a good flyer, but you stay on the ground and I carry on flying it'll be easier to hunt." he lifted up into the air.

"Err, will it?" Wendy asked doubtfully.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Yes, trust me."

"Fine, _Your Majesty._ " she swept a low mocking bow.

"That's actually, Your Highness, to you, thank you very much." he rolled his eyed, mocking disappointedly, and flew just out of her reach. "I'll stay close to you, though." he added before swooping away in front of her, out of sight. She didn't know why he had gone in front of her, but she didn't call out. Wendy knew she could easily take care of herself, but it was still a comfort even in these harder times to know he was there.

She drew out her sword and stalked silently around the trees, barely making a sound. She had taken to being barefoot often now, like Peter was. Surprisingly the twigs in the soft moss below her feet didn't hurt her like they would a normal person as she stepped over them silently. He feet had toughened up, but her skin was not calloused.

Suddenly, Peter let up an extremely loud cockerel call, making birds fly out of trees and small animals, and even a stag, run in Wendy's direction away from the possibly dangerous noise. Wendy understood in a second.

She turned and sprinted so that her back was facing them. As they started to pass her she sped up, faster, faster so she was alongside them, with Peter catching up behind her in the air, and she leaped like a tiger at the stag, managing to catch onto the large antlers and swinging herself around so that it fell on its side and she landed on top of it. For a few seconds Wendy was struggling to keep it pinned down and roared "PETER!"

He swooped down in second and helped her pin it down. In a split second, Wendy saw its eyes full of fear and suddenly realised what she was capable of. Killing pirates had been one thing, but it was strangely different to killing wild animals that were not trying to attack her. She looked it straight in the eye and stroked its head with one hand, with the other still keeping it down.

"Shh, we'll make this quick." She whispered to it, and somehow it relaxed as though it understood her, and after a nod from Peter, he sliced its throat quickly and efficiently. It was dead in a split-second.

"How…how painful would that have been for it?" she asked, frowning, actually feeling bad for it. It was innocent.

"Because _I_ killed it, it felt nothing." He said.

"What?"

"I'm the Prince of Neverland, Wendy. I am part of this island, and so are the animals and every magical being that lives on this island. The fairies have told me that when a royal kills an animal, it's pain is reduced to barely anything, because it is serving the royal. I know it sounds weird, but the fairies have never lied to me before." He shrugged, and with a bit of extra effort he hoisted the large dead body over his shoulders. It was a fully grown male. Wendy blinked, not actually realising how strong Peter was. Living with pirates, she was so used to seeing muscle, it had become normal to look like that, but Peter was different. He had strength she had never seen. Probably the only other person Wendy knew that could do that would be Blade.

"What?" he asked, frowning at her staring at him.

"Nothing." She said quickly, and they started walking back.

"So," she started again after a few minutes of peaceful silence. It wasn't really awkward with him anymore. She felt relaxed. "If _I_ had slit its throat, it would have felt pain?"

He shrugged again. "I guess. I don't know really. Depends if you know the quickest and least painful way. I try to do most of the actual killing when I'm with the Boys, but they know the least painful way for the animals if they have to do it. But, I've never known of another person who has been able to talk to animals and them understand, though." He said, and turned to look at Wendy, still balancing the enormously heavy stag on his shoulders without straining. He looked at her curiously, but with a crooked smile that hinted that she was hiding a secret from him.

"What?" she tried not to laugh. "I've never done that before. Actually…" she looked distant for a second. "I've only ever killed pirates before."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah. I helped kill pirates, but I never had to hunt." She shrugged casually like it was nothing, but it had actually only just occurred to her. Obviously her food had been brought to her like she was a princess, but she had never given much thought about where it came from. Clearly, she couldn't let Peter know she was quite a high-class pirate though. Or that she had loved her life aboard until now.

"But, yeah. I didn't know how I did that." She frowned, thinking about it. _Was it unusual to be able to do that, then?_ She had been pretty sheltered from live animals being on the ocean constantly (apart from sea creatures that didn't bother her much).

"I'll ask Tink and the other fairies about it later." He said. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Sounds good." She agreed. Then she frowned slightly. _Would the fairies know that she was hiding a massive secret from everyone?_

"They'll like you. The fairies." He said thoughtfully, just as they arrived outside Hangman's Tree.

Wendy just smiled, silently hoping that they really would.

* * *

Tinkerbell listened to Peter, trying to think sensibly about Wendy. Maybe in time she would accept Wendy; she was definitely making Peter happy so far. If she kept it up, then she would be fine with her. But Tink wasn't completely sure of Wendy. Something was a bit off with her, but in honesty, Tink only cared for Peter. She didn't care about Wendy as long as she didn't hurt him. Then she would care…care to punish Wendy so she regretted it for the rest of her life.

But managing to talk to animals and them understanding was another thing. Normally only fairies could do that.

"I don't know." She said to Peter in her fairy-language. "See if any of the other fairies know."

He nodded and left Tink in her room in the tree trunk. All Tink wanted to do was keep him safe and happy. But she stopped acting his mother a while ago when he could look after himself. Now she was like the big sister/mother.

* * *

Dancing Raven had another vision. A fully grown male stag had been killed in the forest. She had seen it from the eyes of the stag itself.

 _Running, running, running fast on four legs. Away from the sound that had pierced fear into the heart, that spiked the survival instinct. Then, passing through a clearing, suddenly a tigress was running with them all. She leaped and once she had it pinned down, she roared and Peter Pan appeared._ That's what had confused Dancing Raven at first. Why had Pan been there?

 _Then eye-contact was made with the tigress from inside the stag's vision. The vision increased, right into the amber eyes of the capturer, and it kept increasing till it was just her eyes visible. The colour suddenly melted from a dangerous amber to startling blue. Human sapphire eyes. Then the vision zoomed back out to reveal the stunning face of Wendy Hook. She was the tigress._

 _She whispered in her beautiful voice "Shh, we'll make this quick" in English. And it was understood, even though it was a different language from what the stag would understand. Wendy's eyes sent the message through. Relaxing, trusting her, laying still. And then Pan put a knife to the throat, and everything went black._

Dancing Raven woke up.

It was not an amazing power. It is one that the fairies possess, and from the looks of her, she had been given pixie dust so that power had been channelled through. Dancing Raven didn't know how long it would last, but it was not a threat. What had confused her was that she had seen Wendy as a tiger. She had never seen Tiger Lily as a tiger. And surely that would have made more sense? Actually, Wendy was the only person who had been in her dream as an animal.

"It's not a threat." She said calmly in her tipi to the Chief and Tiger Lily, who was blatantly crimson with fury.

"WHAT?" she screeched. "NOT A THREAT? She can talk to animals, are you stupid?! She can use that to her advantage! And take _my_ Peter away from me!"

Chief didn't seem concerned at all by his daughter's outburst. He ignored Tiger Lily's rudeness.

"No, it's not a problem. She won't be able to command them to do anything if that's what you're thinking. No one can do that. Not even fairies. Besides, if she's using fairy dust, it's only a temporary power. It's a side effect. Like Pan has the pointed ears, but he's the Prince so that's probably why-"

"And I'm the Princess! That should be MY power, not hers!" Tiger Lily wailed. Chief sighed.

"Tiger Lily, be quiet." He said with no emotion. "Listen to Dancing Raven. When has she been wrong?"

Tiger Lily shut up. But she was still seething with fury.

* * *

Peter was thinking about Dancing Raven's first vision about ten years ago. She had said, should he fall for 'this girl' Neverland would be in danger. But Neverland wasn't in danger. He was stronger now, and he had his Lost Boys, and Wendy. Neverland itself, was on his side. He was a royal after all. It wasn't just a title, it was a job, his duty. To keep Neverland safe, and everything on the island would protect him. Everything.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So because when I was writing the killing of the stag, I didn't actually want to make it suffer. I'm not a vegan or a vegetarian, but I don't like animals in pain so that's why I added that in. I hope the killing didn't offend anyone, so I'm just adding my explanation in now :)**

 **Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** **Hello! So another chapter! This is going to be my last chapter before the actual attack so stay around! It's going to be getting pretty exciting soon (hopefully if I can pull it off XD)**

 **And if you are liking this story (thank you so much for my reviewers :D), and you're excited for the next chapters I think towards the end, a couple of twists you may not have seen coming will be like BAM! I'm also thinking about a sequel but we'll get to that later towards the end of this story.**

 **Thanks so much for reading! And as always, leave a review please and Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust! xxx**

* * *

Chapter 18

Above where Mermaid Lagoon lay, there was a different forest, quite unlike other parts of the island. Seeing it from the outside overlooking the island, you wouldn't know that it was different. But once you entered about ten metres, a silvery mist took over, immediately making the forest thicker and darker. It wasn't dangerous, or frightening. It was beautiful.

Peter had taken Wendy to the Fairies Forest at dusk, the fairies favourite time of day. He took her to the main tree, right in the heart of the unique forest.

The fairies took one look at Wendy and knew that she had acquired their power of making animals understand and listen to them. It was no big power, and she couldn't exactly control the animals. They just understood her and trusted her.

However, the fairies couldn't sense her distress and panic floating around inside her head. In some sense, that was lucky for Wendy, but at the same time she felt like if she didn't tell someone soon she would go crazy.

When they had first arrived at the fairies' main tree, Wendy and Peter had watched the glowing light coming from inside it for a few minutes. Watching the fairies dance with their partners, until they noticed Peter. Immediately they all flew out and enveloped him in a tornado of light and he laughed and lifted up into the air with them.

Then he noticed Wendy stood watching him, smiling and looking in awe at the beautiful lights in different colours surrounding him.

He flew to join her and put his arm around her waist. "This is Wendy." He introduced her to the fairies. They all tinkled in greeting, but some Wendy noticed were a bit suspicious. One spoke to Peter in fairy language.

"Umm, yes she was from that ship…Yes, she's Hook's daughter." He winced a little at their sudden horrified tinkling and some even flew to hide behind the nearest tree, their lights flashing a nervous red. Wendy suddenly realised how much terror her father had actually inflicted upon this island and felt even worse and more confused.

"She's left Hook now. She hates him because he's treated her badly too…right, Wendy?"

Wendy couldn't speak properly but nodded. This made a middle-aged looking, plump fairy come up to her and place her tiny hand on Wendy's cheek as comfort. She said something to Peter.

"No, she grew up without a mother." He answered, and the fairy pulled a sympathetic face and placed a tiny kiss on Wendy's cheek.

Suddenly Wendy felt something. Like a deep memory resurfacing. She knew that warm happy feeling the fairy had just give her, motherly comfort. Her mind raced as she desperately tried to remember her mother…but couldn't. She was still so vague; she didn't even have a body or a face. Just the feeling she had given to her.

"Thank you." Wendy whispered to the fairy. The fairy tinkled back but Wendy didn't need an explanation. She knew what she had said.

* * *

A few nights later, Hook's excitement was growing as he was playing piano. They had only four more nights till they could go ashore and capture Peter. Also, Hook hadn't actually realised how much he'd missed his daughter. The whole ship had. He has proud of Wendy; she had grown up quite successfully without her mother. And though Hook would do anything to bring Mary back to him, he wouldn't risk Wendy for the world. But his hatred for Peter Pan was growing, like sputtering embers of a dying fire igniting and causing murderous flames to erupt. He couldn't wait to see Pan's crushed face when he realised Wendy had betrayed him the whole time, when she had secretly been working for Hook this whole time, as the blood of a true Hook should be loyal to their family and pirate heritage.

"Mr Smee!" he called, standing up from his piano abruptly.

"Yes, Captain?" Smee stumbled into the room, comically as usual.

"Go and get Blade." He replied, going to the mirror and admiring his gleaming silver hook. In four more nights this hook would be plunging into Peter Pan's heart, dragging it out, and the last thing Peter would ever see, would be Hook, Blade and Wendy, grinning down at him, holding his shrivelled heart and crushing it before his eyes would close forever.

"Yes, Captain?" Blade had entered the room. He seemed to be almost as excited as Hook himself.

"Ah, Blade. How are you feeling?" Hook dragged his thoughts back to the actual plan and he gestured to a dining chair.

"Good, thank you, Captain." He replied, sitting down. "Was there anything you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes, actually." Hook said, lowering to his seat, a malicious glint in his eye. "I think it's about time I told you why I never got along with Pan." He leant back in his seat and twirled his hook around one of his fingers.

"You may have been wondering who Wendy's mother was. Clearly, she doesn't have many of my qualities except her pirate blood and behaviour."

Blade nodded.

"Anyway, her mother looked just like her. She was called Mary Green, although she was forced to be married, when she was carrying Wendy. For about four to five years Wendy was raised as a Darling instead of a Hook. And then I got a letter from Mary herself, telling me she and her pompous idiot of a husband, George," he almost spat the name. "were seriously ill and were not going to make it. From there on Wendy was my responsibility. I didn't even know about her till that letter. I raised her to be what she really is: ruthless, dangerous and a true blooded pirate.

"Pan comes into it about a year before the discovery of Wendy. The only thing I had left of Mary before she left me was a picture. It was my most precious possession, and one day the brat-child of a man who betrayed me came and cut my hand off and threw my picture to a bloody crocodile. And my hand. We had come to claim Neverland, because it should belong to me, as my own island. It should have been years before but that man who betrayed me gave it to his son. That son, that cut my hand off and disposed of my picture was Peter Pan. I imagine he was trying to warn us away from the island."

"Didn't work then did it?" Blade chuckled.

"No it didn't." Hook agreed. "And I have a plan for later on in our lives."

Blade suddenly sat up a little straighter. He already had his own plans, and now Hook had been stupid enough to tell him something personal. It was true; all the pirates on the ship were ruthless, dangerous and pirates, but Blade was the least human. If he could use anything to his advantage he would do, no matter what the consequences.

"So what's this plan, Captain?"

"Well, obviously, I won't be around forever. And as you know I feel that you and her marrying will keep the ship going on strong even when I'm gone. So I was thinking something along the lines of when I'm gone in the distant future, you and Wendy could be some sort of joint Captain. Equal in terms."

Blade pretended to be thrilled at the notion, but inside his mind, it changed nothing. In four nights, Hook and Pan would both be dead, possibly even Smee if need be, and then he Blade would become Captain of the most famous ship in the world. And one of the greatest pirates in the world, Wendy, would belong to him. Not equal in terms.

Hook looked outside, as night had fallen like a sweeping black blanket on the distant island and the ocean.

"Right, well now that that's sorted, off to bed, Blade. Tomorrow, we start training the pirates up for action once again." He said standing up briskly. Even though he doubted that there would be anyone else fighting other than Pan and his Lost Boys, they should still be as prepared as they possibly could be.

Standing up, Blade drew out his sword and poised it in the air in front of him.

"To Peter Pan's death!"

Hook smiled. "To Peter Pan's death!"

* * *

 _Tomorrow night, tomorrow night. Everything would be over_. As the days had passed, Wendy had been having less and less sleep, more nightmares, and less time to spend with the boys and Peter.

Now, she never allowed to be out of their sight for a minute. The Boys were all very heavy sleepers, and as soon as they were down, Wendy would take some furs and curl up next to them, her sword clutched in her hand in case it was needed. Some nights, when feeling extremely nervous and jumpy, she would even curl up outside Peter's room in case she needed to protect him. It was stupid; she knew Hook would be planning, training and waiting with giddy excitement. And she was well aware that Peter was a brilliant fighter, but she was still protective of him, of all of them. Not that they noticed. In the day, Peter just thought that Wendy's protectiveness was because of recurring nightmares since Hook's departure. He imagined it would last for years, her whole life maybe. But she was safe now.

"Wendy?" he asked her the morning, the day before Hook's planned attack. "Are you alright?" Those dreaded words had almost brought her to tears. Just asking her about it was enough to set her off, and Wendy didn't cry often.

She forced a smile onto her face, and tried to keep it from slipping. "Yes, I'm fine thanks. Just a bad dream."

"Thought so." He said, hugging her quickly. "Just checking." The Boys were none the wiser. The problem with them was, they had grown up without hiding emotions, so if something was wrong they would just blurt it out. So when someone would refuse, they wouldn't question it anymore. It wasn't their fault, merely the way they were raised.

Still, the fear had actually become painful for her. Now so painful, every second was excruciating.

In her dreams that night, of the mere sleep she managed to get, Blade's voice taunted her menacingly. _Tomorrow, Wendy. Tomorrow…_


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** **Okay, so firstly just to make it clear - THERE WILL BE LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER! Not a lot, but it's just a warning.**

 **Anyway, here it is! One of the chapters you have all been waiting for! (I imagine there will be quite a few coming up) but this one is the beginning of the battle! I hope you enjoy it and it is up to your expectations!**

 **Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust, awesome readers! xxx**

Chapter 19

Fear had never really been that much of a big deal in Wendy Hook's life, until she met Peter Pan. Then everything changed. Now fear was what she breathed in, what she exhaled, what she thought about and what she dreamed. When a person lives in a paralysing fear for too long they easily become hysterical and past insane. Wendy wasn't insane, but she was silently hysterical.

Of the little sleep she had grasped the night before, it was only the beating of her heart that reminded her she was still alive, and so was Peter. But Blade was coming for her, and that was the worst part; she would rather die than spend the rest of her life with him. All she could do was cling desperately miraculous thought that Cyclops would help her, and that Hook, her father, would decide he loved her too much to kill the love of her life. Unlikely.

Wendy wanted to scream. Wanted to scream and let out her anger that had been building up over the last two weeks. But she couldn't. What was she supposed to do? Deciding that trying to sleep now was pointless - Wendy only felt at ease when she was with Peter - she made breakfast. The Boys were still sleeping in their corner of the main room, so she was silent not to wake them. They would need to fight tonight and so needed to be well rested. She imagined that it would take place at night because that was when Hook liked to attack. Pirates were much more threatening at night.

She wondered if the Indians would be interested in helping them. She knew Dancing Raven didn't like her much, and Tiger Lily was her enemy, but surely they would help out with...Tiger Lily! Her agreement with Peter was scheduled with Peter for tonight! Then they would help if it meant Peter would marry their princess...but then on the slim possibility that they would beat the pirates anyway, Peter would still belong to Tiger Lily. It was a mess.

Just as the sun was beginning to rise, Peter emerged from his room, looking as perfect as ever. His dark hair was tousled carelessly and his green eyes were still vibrant and charming. He saw Wendy and grinned his crooked smile, before noticing how exhausted she looked. Wendy was beautiful naturally, but lack of sleep did not do her any favours. She had dark circles shadowing her eyes, and her skin possessed the peaky, tired look. She hadn't really bothered to brush her hair because she knew it would just get messed up later that day anyway. She even looked thinner, as though she had lost too much weight overnight; her cheekbones were sharper, and she walked with a brittle style. Wendy was still stunning and powerful, but she looked breakable, as though she would snap if she was hugged too hard.

"Wendy..." he started shocked. "You look..."

Wendy gave a weak smile. "Awful, I know."

"What's wrong? Didn't you get any sleep?"

"No not really," she shook her head. "Nightmares, I guess. I didn't feel safe." she wasn't exactly lying at this point.

"You don't feel safe?" he repeated. "I promise you, nothing will happen to you." he had approached her, and held her hands making her look up at him.

Wendy tore her eyes away from him. "I'm scared you're going to get hurt." she whispered.

Peter sighed, slightly annoyed. No one was going to hurt him, but if it made Wendy feel better then he would stay with her constantly until she felt easier about it.

"Well, what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"I don't know." she whispered again.

"Well, _I_ want you to sleep." he said defiantly, and looking at her sincerely. She smiled weakly again.

"Don't leave me then." It was one of the first times he had heard her sound weak, and it just made him love her more and be more determined to help her.

"I'll never leave you." he promised, sat down on some animal furs and she curled up next to him, her head resting slightly in his lap. She slept solid for three hours, Peter not daring to move in case he disturbed her. She was particularly beautiful when she slept, her face content, and colour returning back to her cheeks slowly. He had no idea what was going through her head, but he hoped it would pass. He loved her, but he didn't know how long he could tolerate this before he needed proper answers, instead of her excuse of nightmares. He didn't doubt she had nightmares, but if he knew better details he could probably help her more.

* * *

"ARGHHHHHHH NOOOOOOO DON'T HURT HIM, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The silence was broken by Wendy suddenly jerking and thrashing around with all her might. Peter jumped about six feet in the air from her sudden violent movement, and leaped up hovering overhead. He then grabbed her arms to stop her punching him and make her wake up. However, it just made her scream louder and kick with her powerful legs.

"GET OFF ME! PETEEEEEER!" she shrieked at the top of her voice. Her screams had woken the Boys up and they stumbled out of bed confused, before noticing Peter struggling to wake Wendy up safely without getting hurt. He yelled at them to get Tink and as he did he lost grip on one of her hands and she punched him in the face. Hard.

He yelled in pain and jumped back, before groaning and shaking her roughly by the shoulders to wake up, realising being gentle wasn't going to work. She gasped as she woke up and looked around wildly for a second. She saw Peter's face in front of her, and took in his cut lip and black eye, and noticed how the Boys had woken Tinkerbell up. She felt her stinging hand, the moaning pain from her shoulders and it didn't take a genius to tell her what happened. But Peter was alive. She flung her arms around his neck and hung on.

"Wendy, what's happening?" Peter sighed as he hugged her back. He wasn't pissed off, but he wanted more than her nightmare excuse. Something was clearly wrong. It had been gradually getting worse over the last few days.

 _I could tell him._ Wendy's mind was racing. _I could tell him…but how? Just admit that she was supposed to kill him, and she's really a spy for Hook? And that she's confused. But what if he didn't forgive her for lying? What if he didn't trust her anymore?_

Instead of telling him, she just let silent tears leak down the side of her face they pulled away. Peter's perfect face looked worried enough, and the boys crowding around her wasn't helping. Her eyes raced around, trying to find something else to concentrate on…the clock said ten o'clock! She had slept for three hours…too long. Three hours lost. How many hours till sundown?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Peter said, and her eyes snapped back to him.

"What?" she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Your shoulders. You weren't waking up any other way and I couldn't control you. I'm sorry." He winced as he saw the red marks behind some leaves, and from the ache from her shoulders Wendy imagined there would be bruising.

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry for punching you." She bit her lip. Peter chuckled.

"I've had worse before. Once Curly whacked me with his club. I was knocked out for an hour and my eye swelled up so much I couldn't see out of it." Curly moved forward to argue it was an accident but Peter waved him away nodding.

"Well, just saying but it hurt me too." She smiled flexing her hand and he shook his head smiling.

"Men, go out and get some lunch later and-"

"No!" Wendy's shriek had surprised all of them. She blinked, realising she had just shouted.

There was a slightly awkward pause.

"I mean…I don't want…anyone to get…separated." She stumbled through her words because she knew they knew something was wrong.

Peter looked at her for a second, assessing her, and then sighed and stood up to face the Boys. "Men, stay in here and we'll make something to eat in a bit. Wendy," he turned to her. "Come with me."

The Boys saluted and Wendy meekly followed. He led her into his room, which Wendy had never actually been in before. His room consisted of a large bed with furs on it, assorted weapons decorated around the room, a looking glass in a groove around a corner, and a soft yellowish light, making it seem very homely and pleasant to be in.

"The reason I brought you in here was because this room is the least overlooked. Also it's bigger so we have more room to talk." He said sitting down on the edge of his bed.

Wendy nodded and sat down next to him.

"So I'm going to take a wild guess and suggest you just had another nightmare?" he asked, and she looked down miserably. "Thought so. And are you going to tell me what happened?"

She could tell him about this dream, but that would mean reliving it.

"I can help you if you tell me." His face looked so perfect, even though his forehead was creased and his vivid green eyes were full of worry and concern, he was still perfect.

"We…were on the ship." She started, looking at her feet. "Only it was a twisted version of the ship, everything was blurry and it was only in rotting colours. Neverland was behind us, but part of it was in flames. It was at night. I was walking along the deck alone, looking for…someone. And then there was a cry. Faint, as though the person making that noise was gagged. I heard laughter, cruel laughter. There was a light on in Hook's room, so I tried to open the door. Someone opened it from the other side, and it was him. He looked pleased to see me. He told me to turn around, so I did. And…" she cut off, shaking slightly. Peter put his arm around her, and she leant into his chest. "And there were the mangled bodies of the Lost Boys…their bloody remains lying around the deck of the ship where I had been a few seconds before. I tried to scream, but someone put their hand over my mouth and turned me around. It was you. You hugged me and as we pulled away it wasn't you anymore. It was Blade. I tried to get away but he had me held too tightly. Then I was passed to another faceless pirate, and Blade walked the length of the ship past all the bodies. Then a light came on at the end, and…you were tied up. Blade stabbed you in the stomach and ripped your insides out. I screamed to get away from him and get off me. Then you died. So I screamed for you and someone was shaking me around my shoulders and I woke up."

She stayed curled up with Peter's arms around her for a minute.

"Why are you scared someone will hurt me?" he asked slowly.

It took Wendy a few seconds to say something. She told the truth.

"Because…because I'm scared I'll lose you."

"You won't." he whispered into her hair, and tilted her face to he could kiss her. For a second nothing else mattered, but then he pulled away to whisper to her. "And do you know why? Because I'm Peter Pan and you're Wendy Hook. We are, in a sense, invincible. No one has beaten us yet. And no one will."

* * *

Night had fallen a bit too quickly for Wendy. But it had gone mercifully fast for Hook and Blade. As soon as the sun had started to set, they set off to the island. They had trained all day, and were at their maximum strength.

Hook at Blade stood at the top deck of the ship, facing the island, as they sailed at surprising speed. The wind blew from behind them, making the ship go faster. _It was almost as though Neverland can't wait to have me as their king_ , Hook thought, as the wind tangled his long coarse hair.

Blade's dark-brown hair wasn't long enough to be blowing in the wind, but he stood slightly behind Hook, with a wicked grin and glint in his eye that couldn't be mistaken for anything but malice. Earlier that day Hook had written a will to leave everything he had to Wendy. He would appoint Blade a place later on, after he had her back and they could discuss everything.

They rode over the waves, the sea spraying their faces in a wild but excited torrent. Hook smiled. He had almost done it.

The ship made a gentle shushing noise as it slid onto the shore, and the pirates silently leaped off.

* * *

"Mother, why did we have to stay indoors all day?" Curly whined, almost dancing around the room with his desperate need of a toilet, making Slightly stifle a giggle of laughter.

"Curly, I've told you several times, you can use mine if you need the toilet." Wendy sighed. She was curled up to Peter, shaking slightly, which Peter noted. He knew asking questions wouldn't help at this point. But she had sighed because he had asked this question about five times already.

Curly just whimpered uncomfortably.

"He's never liked going indoors." Peter explained. "He's always been a bit like that."

"Can I not just nip out for a minute?" Curly seemed to be on the verge of tears. Peter looked down at Wendy to check.

She looked torn for a second, and then suddenly snapped. "For God's sake, Curly, just go in mine! Stop being stupid!"

Curly gaped for a second for he had never been yelled at properly. It was then the whole room of Lost Boys and Peter saw her pirate side. Then, Curly nodded miserably and went to Wendy's wash closet. The room was silent for a minute.

Then finally Slightly spoke nervously. "Mother, what's wrong?" Wendy looked up, and saw the boys faces flicker with nervous fear. She sighed regretfully.

"I'll apologise when he comes back."

"But what's wrong?" Nibs looked scared too.

There was a pause.

Wendy opened her mouth, but was cut off by a scream. A long, terrified, blood curdling scream coming from outside the tree. Curly.

Both Wendy and Peter leaped up and ran like the wind to Wendy's room, where they saw footprints outside the window.

"Cur-"

"No don't!" Wendy gave out a little shriek, stopping Peter. "They already know we're in here!"

Peter looked with wide eyes out the window, clearly searching for Curly in the dark, but then, slowly…his eyes turned to Wendy, full of question and growing anger.

"Who is 'they', Wendy?" his voice was slow and serious, almost taunting.

She didn't say anything, and that seemed to answer for him. He knew who had taken Curly.

"You…you lied to me." He said, his fists starting to shake with fury, but his eyes never leaving hers. Figures were drawing nearer in the dark, but Peter and Wendy didn't notice them.

Her eyes were wide and glassy, and she whispered. "I'm sorry." Her voice breaking halfway through.

A loud clang and muffled screams were heard from the other room, and Peter drew his sword in a split second, but Wendy grabbed him.

"Peter, please, listen to me. I don't know what to do!" she was becoming desperate, and had left her own sword in the room with the pirates now.

He glared at her, crushed on the inside that she had betrayed him, but didn't want to listen to anything she had to say anymore.

"Fuck off back to Daddy, Wendy." It hurt him to say it, and hurt her more. He stormed into the next room, and was immediately swallowed by half the pirates on the ship. She heard the echo of metal colliding, a cry of pain, screamed and ran through, her blood pounding in her ears.

Peter was fighting about six pirates at once, with a cut above his eyebrow, a long one along his back and stomach. Wendy was still screaming, but no one had noticed her yet, and her eyes darted around the room in a blur. Her sword was where she had left it, and as she raced to grab it a deafening roar shook her so much she almost fell over.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Hook had bellowed over the racket. Peter's eyes locked with his, and in the split second he wasn't looking at his opponents, they had pinned him to the ground. Hook walked over slowly, his shoes making a loud tapping noise with each step, placed his foot delicately over the side of Peter's face, and bent low to him. The room had gone silent.

"I said," his voice soft and dangerous, "where is she?"

Peter didn't answer, because of course he didn't actually know where Wendy was at that particular moment. Wendy also saw a glimpse of defiance in his eyes, but she was hidden by pirates that hadn't noticed her. She crawled swiftly to her sword, and just as she grabbed it, Hook put weight on the side of Peter's face. Peter didn't scream, or howl, or make any noise at all. He just lay there, his eyes without their normal happy gleam, looking miserably straight ahead of him, even though it was possible Hook had almost splintered one of his cheekbones.

Wendy now had her fist gripping her sword tightly, more tight than she had never held it before, put on her furious killer look, and pushed through the pirates. They spread as she forced her way through, because she was to be obeyed by them. She emerged and she saw everything in a second; Peter's bruising face, covered by Hook's heel, Hook's face lighting up at the sight of her, and…Blade was stood behind Hook, menacingly powerful. Her defiance sank and so did her heart.

"Wendy." Hook smiled, and took his foot off Peter (who gasped for more air but did nothing else), and walked towards her. Two pirates grabbed Peter and yanked him to his feet, but he fought back, almost knocking one out, but another pirate came and punched him hard. He wasn't unconscious, but he sagged down, and gave Wendy an angry and betrayed broken glare, which made tears fill her eyes.

"Well done, Wendy. Just like we had always planned." Hook put his arm around Wendy and turned her so she was facing the pirates.

"We have done it!" Hook roared and the pirates cheered loudly.

But Wendy didn't look at her father, because she couldn't. She couldn't bear to look at the man who was going to kill the love of her life. She couldn't take her eyes off Peter, with a bruised and cut cheek. Time seemed to slow down then, and for what seemed like hours they stared at each other, Wendy trying to show him how sorry she was, and Peter making her feel more miserable and guilty than she had ever thought possible. How could he still be so perfect looking?

Hook did not see this stare, but Blade did. He looked at Peter too, and for the first time, saw another person who could probably have a chance of taking him on. Glancing back at Wendy he saw their look, and realised that Peter was hurt, but he loved her…And she loved him. And that just wasn't what Blade wanted.

He moved forward and grabbed Wendy's hand that wasn't holding her sword, and her legs almost gave way when she saw him. Her eyes suddenly became wide and fearful and he recognized the same look she had given him that night she came back to see Hook. Terror. Then it was gone, and it was replaced by a stare so ferocious and violent, that for a second, Blade was alarmed. Her eyes were flashing dangerously, and she tore her hand away from his, and looked back at Peter almost pleading. But that wasn't good enough. Blade grabbed her and spun her around - holding onto her so tightly he wouldn't be surprised if he'd seriously injured her - and kissed her.

He felt her try to yank away desperately, but he pulled away swiftly and whispered "Remember where Cyclops stands."

The effect on her was instantaneous. The hatred and anger drained out of her face, and was replaced by wide alarmed eyes. She understood, and he saw her mind become crushed in that second, and she went slightly weak, her legs trembling. This time she wouldn't dare pull away.

Just before he kissed her again over the roar of the pirates, she glanced at Peter, torn beyond words.

When he kissed her, she didn't pull away; she went limp so he had to almost hold her upright. He knew this was destroying her, but didn't care. She was his possession now, and he was the only thing that mattered.

The roar of the pirates died down, and Blade pulled away. Wendy looked as though she was about to throw up there and then, and like she was going to collapse.

Peter didn't move when Hook hugged his daughter (who wasn't blinking or looking as though she could support herself anymore), and turned to face him. He didn't move when he saw out of the corner of his eye Blade smirking at him. He didn't move when he saw a silent tear leak out of Wendy's eye. She had lied to him. How many times had he tried to get her to open up and she wouldn't? How many chances could she have had to tell him? He could have helped her, prepared for the attack. But she hadn't said anything. She had left it till the last second, and now here she was; crying because everything had backfired on her. It was her own fault. He loved her, but it was too painful now to look at her. He would die tonight, and so would the Lost Boys, because of her. And what would happen about Tinkerbell…Tink! She could get help! The Indians would help…now that he had to marry Tiger Lily. Wendy had betrayed him, and the only way to survive was to admit she had done that, so he would have to get married. Tiger Lily make sure everyone fought if it meant her marriage to him.

He was suddenly being hoisted up by the pirates, and he only just noticed that Blade had come up to him to talk, when he was right in Peter's face.

"Look who gets the Captain's daughter, eh, Pan?" his voice was low and taunting. Peter saw his handsome face, strong jawline, complete with menacing eyes, and he suddenly thought of something: Wendy loved Blade. That's why she kissed him back. "Beautiful, isn't she? Shame she doesn't love you enough to protect you. Terrific actress, isn't she?" Blade drawled. "She never loved you, it was years in the plan. But she does love me, and being a good person, I have insisted that you attend our wedding tonight. I really hope you enjoy it, because God knows I will." He gave a triumphant smile, showing perfect gleaming teeth, that seemed to make him even more threatening than before. He glanced back at Wendy, who was standing dumbfounded, one of Hook's arms around her as he was talking proudly to her. But she wasn't listening, she was just stood there, not moving. Hook didn't seem to notice.

"Tears of joy they are, Pan." Blade turned back to him. "She's been dreaming of this since she met me, when she was about five. Possibly just after she'd met you. Oh, I've heard the tales of you. How she would think up ways to kill you, how she had trained for this her whole life. Oh, yes she did, Pan. She may tell you she loves you, but remember this." He leant close and whispered in Peter's ear. "She loves me more than you could ever love her." Peter's insides clenched, and he exhaled slowly. He couldn't bear to think of Wendy, and now she was to be married. So instead, he did the only thing he knew could help save him and the Boys that night, no matter what pain it would cost. He took a deep breath.

"TINKERBELL!"

* * *

 **I hoped you all enjoyed it! I shall try to get the next chapter up soon and thank you SOOOOO much to those awesome people who have actually been patient enough to wait for me! (You guys are the best!" Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Well, hello to you, wonderful readers. (Yes, I'm a Miranda fan :P)**

 **Firstly, I must apologise to you readers that enjoy this story. By now, I'm sure you will have realised that I am not amazing when it comes to promising new chapters shortly after publishing the previous ones. I won't lie, I went through a phase where I almost lost interest in the story. But then I thought it over and decided that I must finish it; I hate leaving tasks unfinished.**

 **Secondly, I must applaud you, if you are reading this. If you have had the agonising patience to put up with me making promises and then not keeping them I am genuinely impressed. I understand if you may have lost interest in the story, yet I promise I shall finish it - I will finish this story if it's the last thing I do.**

 **Thirdly, HAPPY READING! I hope you enjoy this. I know a lot is still to come and it IS coming but please if you do enjoy this let me know in the reviews. Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust! xxx**

* * *

Tinkerbell had been in the fairies' part of the forest, feeling rather happy. She had known that there was something wrong with Wendy for some time now, but she had never really been that bothered to find out what it was. If anyone could help her it would be Peter and as long as Wendy didn't cause him any harm, she would just tolerate her. Although fairies are usually kind and compassionate creatures, they have their own personalities that make their kinder sides sometimes hard to decipher. Tink strongly supported this theory, as she did have a kind side to her, that was most often replaced by her jealous vindictive side. Tink was not all bad, sometimes she was all good. However, when it came to Peter, she loved him like a mother would a son, or a protective big sister would over a smaller sibling. With him she was always good.

The forest had been rather quiet that evening, almost too quiet. Flying swiftly through the mist, Tink entered the jungle part of the forest, which seemed slightly too dark for her liking. She glowed naturally but sometimes it wasn't enough to see ahead properly. She decided to head over to Mermaid's Lagoon away from the jungle, where she could tell properly which direction she needed to head for to get back to Hangman's Tree. She arrived out of the forest and as she turned back around to look up at Neverland, something caught her eye; a pirate ship. Its lights were on giving it a cosy, warm glow to it. But Tink knew in a second who that ship belonged to; Captain James Hook, and his daughter Wendy.

For a moment, she was just hovering, staring at the ship, mildly confused and dumbfounded. No one seemed to be on it so what was... _no one was on it._ No one was on the ship. She spun back around wildly, ready to fly back into the forest to find Peter, but she was too late.

"TINKERBELL!" Peter's scream echoed faintly through the forest.

 _Too late_.

* * *

Hook glanced over to Peter, carelessly _. What name did he call…Tinkerbell? His fairy? She was still alive?_ He had always thought fairies only lived a couple of years. Evidently, he must have been wrong. _Well, it wasn't like this blasted fairy could do anything to help, was it_? He had finally got him, and no one was going to get in his way.

He nodded to a pirate who simply punched Peter hard, knocking him unconscious. He felt Wendy stiffen, and what he thought sounded like was a stifled sob, but he wasn't sure. He'd ask her about it later when it was all over. It can't be too important though. Probably just her relief of someone finally hurting him whilst she's been forced to restrain herself for the past two weeks. She'd done well.

The Lost Boys had been gagged and tied up, and were pressed together in a corner of the room. Hook nodded again to some pirates, and they all picked up a Lost Boy each, swung them over their shoulders, and marched off to the exit of Hangman's Tree, despite their furious protests. Each lost Boy, was fighting and yelling behind their gags, but their struggles did them no good. They had tried to cry out when Peter had been punched, but their cries meant nothing. They would all mean nothing by the end of that night, only a triumphant memory that over time would become insignificant.

"Come on, Wendy." Hook said and steered her up and out of the tree. Finally, she broke her gaze away from Peter. He couldn't see her, because his head was hanging limply towards the floor. Wendy stayed silent, not actually at all sure how to act. She wanted to save Peter, and she hoped with everything she had that Tinkerbell will actually come to help, even though she will probably try to strangle her with Wendy's own hair. At the moment, hoping for Tink was all she could do. She couldn't exactly run away, because for a starter, Hook probably wouldn't understand why she did it, and also Cyclops would be dead before she had even reached the Indian's camp. Besides, without proof, would any of the Indians even help? The best thing she could do, although it was killing her on the inside with every step she took, was to wait and pray for Tink.

They were now travelling through the jungle-forest, singing one of Wendy's old favourite songs.

"Avast belay, yo ho, heave to

A-pirating we go,

And if we're parted by a shot

We're sure to meet below!

Avast, belay, when we appear,

By fear they're overtook;

Nought's left upon your bones when you

Shake your claws with Hooks."

Wendy remembered this song very clearly, as it had been a very tuneful one to sing along to. However, she had never really paid that much attention to the words. Peter had made her open her eyes about pirate-life, and how cruel it really is. She thought back to the last line where there was a play on words, concerning her and her father. Apparently, before she came, it was originally "Have shaken claws with Hook.", as just her father being the only deadly enough one to have a song created about him. Once she came, it was evident she was his daughter, and so they changed the lyrics to make her feel honoured too. But now she didn't feel honour at all. She felt disgusted, and actually felt like throwing up. She was a pirate, and she was a Hook, but she didn't want to have to be a pirate in this situation. Although pirate-life was cruel, it was the way she had grown up.

But she didn't actually throw up, of course, and instead continued to silently walk through the trees in a mindless trance, Hook's arm around her tightly. He appeared to be jabbering away to her but she wasn't listening to him. She was listening out for a tiny bell. But there was nothing. The pirates ahead and behind her started another beastly verse, making Hook immediately stop talking to her and sing along. It made it harder to hear. But then she heard it. A tiny, soft tinkling bell.

Tinkerbell suddenly hurtled out of some trees nearby, her bright light making herself obviously luminous in the dark night. She flew with tremendous speed through the long trail of pirates (that soon shouted in indignation and surprise as the tiny ball of light blinded them), and suddenly spotted Peter. He was being dragged loosely from behind by his arms by two ugly pirates, his shoulders twisted in a mournfully aching way, and the rest of his body slumped and trailing on the floor. His head was hanging limply as though in sleep, but it didn't look like sleep to Tinkerbell.

She screamed in pure horror and flew down next to his lolling head, illuminating the bruises forming on the left side of his face, one small red cut where Hook's heel had dug in on his cheek. Tears started leaking from her eyes as she saw what Hook had done to him. Hook…Wendy! Suddenly Tink's bright golden light turned an ugly, furious scarlet, and she whipped around searching for Wendy. She saw the Lost Boys, trussed up uncomfortably, occasionally shouting out and trying to beat their fists against the pirates they were being carried by.

Wendy was walking alongside with her father, looking as though she had hit her head hard and was in a confused daze. Her eyes were on Tink, though, and she looked strangely relieved to see her. But Tink wasn't relieved to see Wendy. She screamed again, this time in fury, and soared up to her, dodging the batting of pirates, trying to catch her as they noticed her crimson glow shoot past. Tink shrieked every insult she could think of at Wendy, hot and angry tears streaming down her tiny face, and swooped up to yank her hair-

Hook swiped and caught Tinkerbell in one try. He laughed in her face as she yelled at him in her tinkling-bell voice, swiped yet again (this time aiming for Smee's hat) and tossed the fairy inside the fabric. He laughed yet again and passed the hat to Wendy, who gazed at it dumbfounded. The crimson glow surrounding the hat slowly died away to gold, but it was dim and looked weak.

"I'll let you keep the fairy after all this is over, Wendy." Hook smirked, as they reached the clearing to the beach. "I'm sure she'll be a wonderful night-light for your children."

Wendy stumbled, shocked, at his words but Hook caught her and lifted her back up, thinking she had tripped on a rock in the dark. But it wasn't so dark now, and the moon gave a clear pearly white shine to everything around them.

A pirate shouted something from the ship to Hook. He turned to Wendy and said "Get on the ship in a minute, we need to sort a couple of things out before your wedding." And he set off along the sand without another word. A few metres in front of her, Peter was just starting to wake up as the pirates shook him violently. He woke with a cry of pain, as one kicked his back, and the pirates both laughed harshly. Peter's eyes flicked around madly and suddenly saw Wendy. She was stood at the edge of the clearing of the trees, holding…what looked like a light in an old hat. _Tinkerbell_.

For a split second, he locked eyes with the girl he thought had loved him, and felt so many emotions compressed into one; sadness, betrayal, anger, pain, longing and above all he was hurt. He would almost welcome the physical torture he was about to endure if it meant it would overcome this pain.

Wendy saw the pained gaze. Without thinking, she opened the hat, allowing herself to see a crying Tinkerbell curled up inside, and tipped it upside down. Tink tumbled out, but before she could realise she was falling and fly Wendy caught her, and whispered to her desperately.

"Get the Indians. I'll hold everything off for as long as I can. I don't know what to do, but I can't marry a monster…and I can't let Peter die. I love him." A couple of tears slid down her face. She looked at Tink with pleading confused eyes…and in a second Tinkerbell understood everything that had happened: Wendy's behaviour; why it had been so strange? This was why: she loved her enemy. But she hadn't forgiven her.

Instead, Tink nodded curtly and Wendy let her go. She shot up into the air, her golden glow returning and raced off to get the Indians.

Peter just stared at Wendy in confusion. She looked back tiredly at the ship, to see Blade watching her closely over the edge. He narrowed his eyes; she just set a prisoner free. Her love and father are going to die anyway tonight…and if she doesn't behave herself maybe her one-eyed friend may have to too. He turned away and walked the deck to his position. He would marry Wendy Hook if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

The Indian camp was quiet and peaceful that night. The fire burned steadily and the talk around it was inviting and friendly. None of the Indians were expecting a visitor that night, so it came as an annoying surprise when Tink flew in like a whirlwind screaming and shouting in her language to Dancing Raven and Chief to come and help. They didn't speak fairy language, but Tink managed to hurriedly act out what had happened.

"Who has done this to Pan?" Dancing Raven asked quietly. Tink curled her finger to resemble a hook. Dancing Raven nodded slowly, and turned to the chief. "Hook and The Tiger have attacked Peter Pan and his men. We are going to save them, or else all of Neverland will be without its prince."

Chief just stared at her, before saying slowly, "Is this what you saw, all those years ago?"

She thought for a moment before saying "It makes sense now, yes."

The chief shouted for his braves to come with him to save Peter, and for his daughter to come to him immediately.

As the braves disappeared back into the jungle, following Tinkerbell, Chief turned back to Dancing Raven frowning.

"Who is The Tiger?"

"Me!" Tiger Lily shouted, joyously, materialising at his side. She was seemingly fit to burst with excitement; her deal will have worked! That pirate-bitch had betrayed Pan, and now he was hers!

But Dancing Raven looked at the princess as though she were a impertinent slug. "Hush, child. The Tiger is not you. The Tiger is Wendy Hook."


End file.
